Buffarmed Diaries
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Katherine/OFC] Still reeling from the loss of her sister, the youngest Halliwell moves to Sunnydale to protect to slayer but soon finds that fate has more in store for her. also includes Charmed.
1. Prologue

_I'm redoing the first ten or so chapters of this story as I don't really like it. Hopefully it will sound better now than before._

_Edited 5/19/13_

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the death of Prue Halliwell, the eldest of the four Charmed Ones. Piper and Phoebe had done all they could to try and bring their sister back but nothing worked. Their youngest sister Spencer, however, had taken a different and more violent approach to dealing with her sister's death.<p>

The youngest Halliwell stuffed more clothes into her bags. She hated what she had become and what it had done. The Elder's were sending her to Sunnydale to protect the vampire slayer. They said she was the only one that could do it but Spencer knew the truth. This was her chance at retribution. They didn't trust her here in San Francisco and were forcing her to leave. She couldn't refuse because she knew they would remove her if necessary.

"Why Leo? Why heal me? If you would have healed Prue then all would have been fine, and I wouldn't have killed those people," she croaked. Every time she thought she couldn't cry anymore a fresh wave of tears came. She cried for her sister, for the people she murdered and the loss of a part of her, a part she knew she would never get back. The darkness called to her then and it still called to her now. She wasn't sure how long she could resist it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She never understood the seduction of the dark side until she had let go.

Since coming back to the land of the sane she threw herself into researching what had happened to her. It wasn't normal magic that she had used. It was stronger and dangerous but where had it come from? She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

She knew Leo was standing behind her before she said anything, but she wanted him to hear, she wanted him to know she blamed him for what happened. It was stupid to blame him for doing what he was told, for blaming him for her actions but a part of her wished he would think for himself instead of following orders. "Spence," he said calling her by her childhood nickname. She hated that name. "I'm sorry, I wish I could have saved you both, but the Elder's told me if it came between you and your sisters I was to save you. Not even they could foresee what would happen."

Spencer snorted. She was sure the Elders were lying. They saw everything and were sneaky bastards. She was sure they knew what would happen. What she wanted to know was why they allowed it? Why didn't they try to stop her?

She pulled the framed photo off her nightstand and stared at the picture. It was a photo of the four sisters celebrating Spencer's early high school graduation at the park. It was a time where they were all so happy. "Did you need something Leo?" She sat the photo back on her nightstand. She wasn't taking it with her. Seeing how happy they all were was too much.

"Yeah, Piper and Phoebe are ready to go and almost everything is packed," he replied. "Piper's been cooking for you. She's afraid you're going to starve if you live in a college dorm."

"I'll meet you downstairs in a minute." Leo nodded to her and left Spencer alone in her room. They had decided to drive to Sunnydale even though Leo offered to orb everyone there. Spencer had refused to use her powers to orb herself to the campus. It was only a thirty minute drive and they were going to leave Spencer Piper's Jeep and orb home. Spencer was determined to act as normal as possible while she went to college. She had always wanted to go to college, especially after Piper and Prue went but when they learned they were witches plans changed. Now plans changed again.

Spencer walked downstairs. She heard pots banging and knew Piper was in the kitchen cooking still. It seemed like Piper was spending more and more time in the kitchen since Prue's death. "Hello," Spencer said walking into the kitchen.

Piper jumped at the sound of her sister's voice and turned around with her hands out. "God you scared me," Piper exclaimed, happy that her powers didn't work on her sisters otherwise she would be dealing with the death of another.

"Sorry?" Spencer said hesitantly. She looked at the containers on the counter. "You don't have to cook this much food. They do feed their students."

"I know," Piper said, scooping soup into a bowls and setting them on the table. "But you need to eat before we go. You haven't eaten much since… well you need to eat." Piper tried her best not to bring up Prue's death and the events that followed. So much had happened since then, so much that Spencer hadn't told her sisters and she wasn't sure if she ever would.

She grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down at the table as Phoebe and Leo walked into the kitchen. "Hey," Phoebe said quietly taking her spot next to Spencer. "Are you excited for school?"

Spencer stared at her sister, wondering if she was joking. "Not even close," Spencer said. She froze as she felt something familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was almost as if someone was watching her. She had that feeling multiple times over the last three years and still had no idea what it was.

"Spencer," Piper and Phoebe called. Spencer looked at her sisters. "You spaced out again."

"Sorry," Spencer said shaking away the thoughts of this person.

"You're going to be okay you know," Piper said softly. Spencer looked at her confused. "At school, you're going to be okay. You don't need us as much as you think you do."

"You're my sisters," Spencer mumbled. "Of course I need you." Cole shimmered in as they finished eating.

"Cole," Phoebe exclaimed happily, until she saw her boyfriend's face. "What's going on?"

"News of Shax's death has travelled quickly," Cole said looking at Spencer while he spoke. "The Source is angry."

"I bet he is," Spencer said looking away from the demon.

Cole looked around. Leo was gone. He wanted to talk to the Elders one last time before they left. The three sisters were avoiding looking at him, each lost in their own memories.

"You ready to go Spence?" asked Phoebe after several minutes of silence.

"Where are you guys going?" Cole asked confused. He had been in the Underworld since Prue's funeral trying to figure out what was going on and what the Source knew and had no idea about the Elders plans.

"The Elders want her to protect the Slayer," Leo said, orbing back into the room.

"The Slayer?" Cole repeated. "As in the vampire slayer? The one that is currently living on the Hellmouth?"

"That's the one," Leo confirmed.

"Are the Elders out of their minds?" Cole yelled, scaring both Phoebe and Piper. Spencer acted as if she didn't notice.

"Cole," Phoebe scolded.

"No Phoebe," Cole said shaking his head. "You don't get it." He turned to Leo. "Do they want her dead?"

Leo shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "They think she is the only one that can protect the Slayer."

Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "This is just going to get her killed. The Hellmouth is dangerous. People that go there usually don't survive long. The Slayer is proof enough."

"What are you talking about?" Piper demanded.

Leo sighed. It was hard enough convincing Spencer and her sisters that the youngest Halliwell needed to go to Sunnydale but Cole was making it worse. "The Slayer already died once," he said. "Another Slayer was called but she is currently in a coma."

"Why aren't the Elders doing anything for the other Slayer?" Spencer asked curious.

"She turned away from the Watchers Council, from good," Leo answered. "We can't help her."

Piper turned to Spencer. "Are you ready?" she asked as the question was never answered before.

"Yeah I'm ready," Spencer replied quietly. She didn't want to leave. San Francisco was her home. Sunnydale was a strange place, a place that apparently attracted evil, stupid of the Elders, sending her there.

"Little sis, it's going to be ok, you know you can orb over whenever you need do," Phoebe said when she saw her sister with tears in her eyes. She knew Spencer wouldn't orb back as her sister was currently boycotting the use of magic.

"Phoebe is right," Leo said. "You can come back anytime. If you don't want to orb here, just call me and I'll bring you back."

Spencer nodded. "Thanks Leo," she said hugging him. Cole said goodbye and shimmered away. The Halliwell's and Leo piled into Piper's jeep, Phoebe and Spencer in the back. Spencer briefly glanced at Prue's car before Piper pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Sunnydale

_Edited 5/29/13_

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the UC Sunnydale campus. "_Home sweet home_," Spencer thought bitterly.

"What building are you in Spence?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

Spencer pushed her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes and dug around her bag looking for her course schedule and dorm assignment. "Stevenson," Spencer told her. She grabbed her dorm key and stuck it in her pocket.

Piper drove around, looking for a sign that would tell her where Stevenson Hall was. After several minutes Piper finally found a sign pointing the way. She parked the car and the sisters and Leo climbed out.

They grabbed what few things Spencer packed and made their way to Stevenson Hall. Piper and Phoebe didn't want to carry everything and had complained about it but Spencer refused to use her powers to help and Leo sided with her as it was the only thing he could do to try and earn her forgiveness. He hadn't done anything wrong, not technically, but this was his sister-in-law. He had to do something. He couldn't stand her hating him for the rest of her life.

Phoebe had practically begged Spencer to use her powers and orb the stuff to the dorm room but Spencer refused. She was scared she going to snap. Piper agreed as they didn't know if the Slayer was in the dorm room and she didn't think it was a good idea to expose their magic to her this soon. Leo had assured the young brunette using her Whitelighter powers was safe as they were powers of good, but she didn't want to test it. She reminded Leo that Darklighters had come from fallen Whitelighters and that shut Leo up.

"Do we even know who the slayer is?" Phoebe asked, grunting under the weight of Spencer's books that she wanted to bring. Phoebe wasn't sure what else her sister had packed but it seemed she managed to pick the heaviest box.

"Yeah Phoebs, she's my roommate," she snorted. The Elders sure knew how to manipulate everything so they could get their way. Not only did she have to protect the girl but she had to spend her free time with her as well. She still didn't understand it. Why make her protect the one person that was a magnet for death, danger and evil. It was like holding a bottle of whiskey if front of an alcoholic. "Her name is Buffy Summers."

Everyone, except Leo, was huffing and puffing by the time they climbed up to the third floor of Stevenson Hall. Spencer carefully balanced the box in her right hand while she grabbed the key to her dorm room with her left hand. The key had been sent to her in the mail the week before to save her from having to pick it up when they got to campus.

She opened the door to her room and saw a blonde woman sitting on the bed on the left side of the room, talking to a redhead woman. She frowned when she saw the other woman. She was under the impression there would only be two people in their room, her and Buffy.

"Hello," Spencer said nervously. She had an idea why she was so nervous but it was still strange for her. She wasn't particularly shy but she also wasn't as outgoing as Prue and Phoebe had been when they were in school.

Phoebe moved over to the empty bed and dropped the box on the bed. Sighing in relief as the weight was removed she sat down and rubbed her muscle.

"Hey," she said, smiling at her new roommate. "You must be my roommate, I'm Buffy Summers and this is my friend Willow Rosenberg. She's in the dorm down the hall." She pointed out the redhead woman next to her.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Willow said.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Halliwell. These are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and my brother-in-law Leo," Spencer introduced, pointing out each sister.

The others went over to the bed and sat down the boxes they were carrying. Piper and Phoebe helped Spencer unpack her things. Piper was handing books to Leo and he was sticking them on the small bookshelf that came with the room.

Spencer unpacked her computer and stuck it on her desk along with her backpack that was full of what school supplies she managed to fit in it. She would buy everything else she needed. The Elders managed to secure her a scholarship, or made up a scholarship for her. It was a good thing since she could never afford college, especially not a UC school. Piper made a decent living with the club, and Prue had as a photographer, but with five people in the house, four of whom were women, they weren't exactly swimming in money.

Buffy and Willow talked quietly among themselves while the Charmed Ones unpacked. The sisters didn't say much, which Buffy thought was strange. Spencer opened her window to allow the cool air in. She wondered if she should have asked Buffy first, she didn't know the protocol when sharing a dorm with someone else, but when she glanced over she noticed Buffy's window was already open.

Spencer stared out the window for several minutes. The room was making her feel claustrophobic and the air was starting to make her feel better. She watched the students walking around, talking to friends and making new friends. She wondered what it would be like to be like those people. They were all carefree and happy, she couldn't remember what that felt like, none of them knew of the dangers that lurked in the shadows. No one was worried about demons and evil creatures. It must be nice.

Her eyes scanned the grass were people were sitting on the ground and comparing schedules. Someone caught her eyes. A girl, who looked to be about her age, was staring at her. She had long dark brown curly hair and was wearing sunglasses. She wore black leather pants, despite how warm it was outside, and a purple button up tank top that could have been silk.

The girl was vaguely familiar to Spencer. She couldn't see her too well from the window but she was certain she saw her somewhere before. She just couldn't remember where she saw her before.

"Spence," Piper called softly, pulling Spencer's attention away from the mysterious girl. Spencer turned to face her sister. "We have to get going. I have to get the club ready for tonight."

Spencer looked back out the window but the girl was gone. "Okay," Spencer said. She grabbed her key to the dorm and followed her sisters and Leo outside. The plan was to find some place so Leo could orb them home.

"Spencer this is for you," Piper said handing her youngest sister an envelope. "It's from Dad. We told him about your early acceptance and he wanted to help out." The relationship between the Halliwell sisters and their father was a complicated to say the least.

Spencer barely knew him. She was one years old when he permanently left their family. Her parents had broken up for about a year after Phoebe was born and got back together. Patty had ended up pregnant within months of their reunion and nine months later Spencer was born.

Two and a half years earlier, shortly after they received their powers he had returned. Prue never really trusted him, not until he saved her life again but Spencer was always cautious around him. She barely knew him after all.

Spencer opened the envelope; in it are a note and a credit card in her name. She looked at the card confused, wondering why her father would send her a credit card. He was a wealthy businessman so money was not an issue but it was still strange. Perhaps he wanted to make up for the missed birthdays and Christmases.

She placed the card behind the note and quickly read his message:

_Spencer,_

_I just wanted to say congratulations on your acceptance to UC Sunnydale. Enclosed is a credit card. Please use it to buy books and whatever else you may want or need. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you at the funeral._

_Love, Dad _

"He sent us a check," Piper told her sister. "He wanted to make up for all the birthdays and holidays he missed while we were growing up."

Spencer nodded and tucked the letter and card into her back pocket. She patted the pocket once to make sure it was secure. While she wasn't too sure about accepting money from a man she barely knew but it beat using money the Elders got for her.

"Can we have a moment?" Leo asked Piper and Phoebe, glancing over at Spencer. They exchanged looks, both pondering whether or not this was a good idea to leave them alone together. Ever since Prue's death their relationship had been strained. Spencer was still angry at him for not saving Prue even though she knew it was foolish.

While they were sure Spencer would never physically harm Leo, especially not out in the open where humans could see them, but they didn't want a verbal fight to erupt between the two. "It is fine," Spencer assured her sisters. She couldn't hate Leo forever, even if it sounded like a good idea.

"We are going to go look for a coffee stand," Piper said, pulling Phoebe away. Piper recalled seeing a coffee cart somewhere on campus when they were driving through the parking lots. She figured the two of them could get coffee while Leo and Spencer talked.

"It's going to be alright," Leo said softly when Piper and Phoebe were out of earshot. "I know you're worried about being alone and using magic but you need to trust yourself. If nothing else use your Whitelighter powers. I promise you they are safe."

Spencer avoided looking at him. She wanted to trust him but she had this nagging feeling the back of her mind. A voice in the back of her head, which sounded a lot like the Source that told her she was evil. "I don't know Leo," Spencer finally said. She took that moment to glance at Leo's face.

"You're not evil," Leo said. He knew she had some doubts. "I know you and you are not evil. Your love for Prue and the pain of losing her is what caused you to snap. It's not because you are evil. If you ever need to talk just call me and I will come. I promise. You may be living here but I am still your Whitelighter."

Leo's words made her feel a little bit better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. "Thanks Leo," she said, a few tears falling down her face.

"Anytime little sister," he said smiling at her.

"I don't hate you," Spencer said softly after several minutes. They had stood, on the grass not far from Stevenson Hall, quietly, waiting for Piper and Phoebe to return. "I know I said some… questionable things to you but I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was just…"

"Angry," Leo finished. Spencer nodded. "I know. Even the Elders could tell how angry you were."

They went back to comfortable silence until Piper and Phoebe returned with two extra cups of coffee. "Thanks," Leo and Spencer said at the same time.

Spencer took the cup from Phoebe and carefully sipped it so she wouldn't get burned. It was her favorite, Caramel Macchiato.

The sisters and Leo exchange one final hug and Piper gave Spencer her car keys before Piper, Phoebe and Leo walked away.

Katherine Pierce watched the Spencer, her sisters and Leo from a distance. She was hiding in some bushes so she wouldn't be noticed. As Piper, Phoebe and Leo walked away Spencer turned away from them and toward Katherine.

The five hundred year old vampire could see the tears in Spencer's eyes and it hurt. She had an overwhelming urge to hug the girl and wipe away the tears but it wasn't time yet. She allowed herself to be caught earlier and even then she was worried it was a mistake.

It was hard for Katherine to believe she was even more beautiful now then she was three years ago, when she had first seen them girl, and far more beautiful now than she was in Emily's vision. It's been almost 500 years since Katherine first saw her face and now she's so close the vampire could almost taste her. It was also getting harder and harder for her to stay away from the brunette girl.

In all her years Katherine never imagined feeling a love this strong before. One look at Spencer, in Emily's vision, and Katherine knew she loved her. For three years Katherine had watched over her mate, protecting her. Spencer had no idea who Katherine was, or what the vampire had done for her and while it took a lot of self-control on Katherine's part it was for the best. Spencer was a witch, a good witch, if she introduced herself at the wrong time the younger girl would kill her.

"_I wonder if she thinks about that night_," Katherine pondered. She was almost certain she had as it was a rather traumatic experience for the witch. While Spencer said her goodbye to her family Katherine's thoughts drifted to that night.

_Katherine knew she was here somewhere, the witch she talked to told her as much. Katherine had come to rely on that witch a lot over the last five years. So here she was in San Francisco, searching the large city for one girl. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack, extremely difficult but not impossible._

_All Katherine knew about the girl was her name Spencer Halliwell and a general idea of what she looked like. That was it. She had no idea what her age was or where in the city she should begin her search. Halliwell couldn't have been a common name, maybe she could ask around. She immediately dismissed the idea. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself or her mate. If the wrong people found out she was searching for Spencer then the girl could be in danger._

_Katherine walked along the streets. It was after ten at night and Katherine was sure she wouldn't find her, not tonight at least, but it didn't stop her from trying._

_She was halfway through searching her fifth block when she heard a scream. It was a couple blocks away, in the direction she was walking, but her vampire hearing easily pick it up._

_She didn't want to help but she started thinking about the girl. What if that girl is someone else's Spencer? If it were the girl she loved in this girl's shoes she would want someone to help her. 'Man I was going soft,' she thought. 'If only the Salvatore brothers could see me now.' _

_Katherine ran at vampire speed to the screaming girl. One look at the girl and she realized who she was. It was Spencer. She was young. She looked to be in her early teens, maybe thirteen or fourteen. In Emily's vision Spencer was about seventeen._

_A small part of her mind was happy she finally found her mate after all this searching. But the sight of a mam leaning over her unbuttoning his pants, and the terrified look in her eyes, switched her mood to angry. Katherine growled at him, her eyes turning red, the veins in her face made it obvious she was not human. Her fangs were exposed. Her true nature revealed._

_The man heard her growl and turned around to look at her. He smirked, his eyes trained on Katherine's chest and not her face. If he had just looked up he would know how dangerous the situation was. "Looks like I get two to play with," he said grinning._

_Katherine snarled and ran to him at vampire speed, much to the shock and confusion of the man. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. Katherine threw the man in the wall and went to her mate's side. Her eyes were closed and it sounded like she was muttering a prayer. There was no sign of blood on girl. She seemed more shaken than anything else. "Shh, it will all be okay," Katherine muttered to the girl. Her face returned to normal. "Don't move." Spencer started to open her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, I will be back for you in a second." The girl nodded._

_Consumed with anger, Katherine turned her attention back to the man. He was starting to get up and stagger towards Katherine. Her fangs extended again and she lunged for the man. She fed from him, smiling in his throat as she felt him fighting against her. He got a couple scratches on her but they healed as soon as they appeared._

_In a matter of seconds the man stopped fighting and his blood stopped flowing. Once she was sure he was drained she threw him away like the trash he was, listening in satisfaction as his body hit the dumpster. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went back to Spencer._

_Spencer scooted away when she felt Katherine touch her. "It's alright," Katherine whispered. "I won't harm you." Spencer opened her eyes and saw dark brown eyes staring at her._

"_Who are you?" Spencer questioned. She scanned the area and saw the man's body by a dumpster. "What happened to him?"_

"_That's not important," Katherine said quickly. "You are safe now." The stress and fear from earlier became too much to her and she passed out on Katherine._

_Katherine gathered the girl in her arms and ran her to the nearest hospital. She didn't want to leave Spencer alone but she knew she had little choice. She was too young and needed time to be a kid. Katherine kissed her forehead and gently sat her down Katherine walked over to the nurse that was walking by and compelled her to help her mate. With one last look behind her she was gone._

Katherine snapped out of her memories. She would never forget the fear in her mate's eyes. That was three years ago. Since then Katherine had kept a close eye on Spencer, keeping her safe. Katherine was well aware of the fact that Spencer was a witch and she wondered why Spencer never used magic to protect herself.

Katherine watched Spencer turn around and head back into her building "Soon my love, very soon and we will be together," Katherine whispered walking out of the bushes.


	3. Classes

_Edited 7/1/13_

Spencer once again felt someone watching her. She was the same person that she felt watching her back at the Manor. If she wasn't mistaken it was the same person that was staring at her earlier. It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't remember how the presence was familiar to her. She considered the possibilities of who it could be as she walked back inside Stevenson Hall and up to her dorm room. She pulled the key out of her pocket but found the door was already unlocked and partly open. She pushed the door all the way open, walked inside and sat the key down on her dresser. One of the nice things about being half Whitelighter was she never had to worry about having her key. She could either orb the key to her or orb into her dorm room.

Buffy was still there, organizing her things. She had more things than Spencer did but the brunette noticed Buffy didn't have a laptop anywhere, though it was possible she hadn't unpacked it yet. Buffy unpacked the photo of her, Willow and Xander and carefully placed it on her nightstand. "No computer?" Spencer asked when she saw no sign that Buffy had one.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not much for them," she said, not adding the fact that her mother didn't have extra money to buy one. "If I need anything typed I can just use Willow's."

Something was missing from the room and it took Spencer a moment to realize that Buffy's friend Willow was gone. "Where did Willow go?" she asked. She hoped she didn't chase away Buffy's friend.

"She went to meet up with her boyfriend Oz," Buffy told her. She didn't look away from the mound of clothes on her bed that she was carefully hanging up in her closet.

Spencer nodded. It was a valid excuse in her opinion. She glanced at her bed and found her suitcase was sitting there. Spencer started unpacking it and hanging up dresses and pants in her closet. The rest of her clothes went into the dresser.

As she unpacked, with her back to Buffy, she heard a loud thump. The noise made her jump. She turned around and found Buffy pushing a chest into her closet. It looked to be rather heavy as Buffy was struggling a bit. The Elders had briefed her and warned her Slayers had enhanced strength, speed and senses so she would have to be extra careful. It would be useful if she ever needed something heavy moved.

She wondered how good Buffy was at hiding the fact that she was the Slayer. "Need any help?" Spencer asked innocently. "That chest looks heavy."

"Nah, I'm good," Buffy puffed. With one last push the chest was secured where Buffy wanted it.

"What did you pack that could be so heavy?" Spencer questioned.

Spencer watched as Buffy froze. "It's just… stuff," Buffy said. Spencer raised an eyebrow at her. "Stuff I didn't want to leave at home but I didn't really want to get rid of."

The room went silent again. Spencer knew Buffy was lying while Buffy was happy she seemed to accept the lie. Buffy knew she shouldn't have brought her slaying equipment but she couldn't leave it at home. Now that she thought about it she could have packed a smaller bag with stakes, crosses, etc.

Spencer found her purse in the bag with her toiletries and pulled it out. She emptied her pockets onto her bed. The envelope with the note and credit card caught her attention and she stared at it. It was easy to hide what she was feeling in front of her sisters but here in her dorm room with only her roommate around she couldn't help the tears that started falling. It was ridiculous to care so much about a letter from a man she barely knew. She kept telling herself to calm down and get over it.

She was thankful Buffy couldn't see her face, though it didn't stop her from noticing something was wrong. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked her roommate. It was too quiet in the room and Buffy glanced over to see Spencer looking down.

Spencer glanced up and wiped away her tears. Buffy looked concerned. "_Strange_," she thought, "_I __wonder how she will look at me when she finds out who I am and what I've done_. _Will she try to slay me?_"

"I'm fine," Spencer told her.

Buffy didn't believe her. "You sure? You look like you're crying. We are roommates if you want to talk I'm here."

Spencer sighed and decided to tell her some truths. She needed the Slayer to trust her, otherwise she couldn't protect her. "I got this note from my Dad saying he was proud of me, he also sent me a credit card. I don't know it's nice to know he's proud but at the same time I kind of wish he was there. It just seems… I don't know… like he doesn't care as much as he would like to think."

"I'm guessing you didn't live with your father either?"

"No, he left when I was one. I've seen him a few times but my grandmother really didn't like him," Spencer explained.

"Didn't like him?"

"Yeah, she died about two years ago."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry." Spencer looked at her and could see the sincerity in her eyes. Buffy knew what it was like to lose the people she cared about. Between Ms. Calendar and Angel she had experienced quite a bit of loss throughout her time on the Hellmouth.

She could remember that day as if it was yesterday. Even though she wasn't there for Ms. Calendar's death she still remembered everything about it. Angel snapping her neck, he didn't even bother to feed on her and then Angel staging her death for Giles to find. She remembered seeing what Angel had set up for Giles and how devastated Giles had been from her death. It was the same feeling she felt when she stabbed Angel and sent him to Hell. Forever haunted by the images of their deaths, Jenny's cold body in Giles' bed, Angel's eyes widened in shock as she ran the sword through his chest.

Running away to LA had been the biggest mistake of her life. It had helped for a while, the first week or so, but the memories of Angel and the guilt she felt over sending him to Hell didn't stay hidden. The time she spent in the hell dimension helped her realize she couldn't run away and she took the first bus back home once she got out.

Spencer was overwhelmed by the emotions coming from Buffy. She clutched her head, begging for the pain to go away. She could feel death, pain, loss. It was like losing Grams and Prue all over again and she couldn't stand it. Whatever Buffy was thinking about she didn't know but it felt like the emotions were going to kill her.

Buffy took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. She focused on something other than the events of the last few years and Spencer started to relax. The younger girl wondered if there was a way to slip that potion the sisters had made to block their emotions from her and Phoebe, to Buffy.

"What classes are you taking?" she asked Spencer once she was calm enough to speak. It was best to get the conversation away from the more depressing topics.

Upon Buffy's question Spencer realized she had no idea what her classes were. She didn't even remember looking at her schedule. She did remember the letter she got with her schedule enclosed. The Elders had signed her up for her classes, giving her no choice in what she was taking. She hoped she would at least have some interesting classes. She didn't want to be stuck in History or Math if she could help it.

She grabbed the paperwork off her desk and flipped through until she found her classes. "Psych 105 with Professor Walsh, Chemistry 101 with Chamberlain, and Bulgarian 101 with Nikolov and…" Spencer looked at her last class confused. She had no clue why the Elder's would place her in this class, so much for keeping a low profile.

There was so much Spencer didn't know, so much the Elder's couldn't tell her and didn't want to tell her. Ever since Spencer was born they knew how the future would play out and it scared them. They couldn't keep Spencer away from Katherine. Soul mates were impossible to separate once they had made first contact, not that Spencer knew about this but she was drawn to Katherine despite not knowing her. Trying to separate the two would be disastrous for the Elders. Katherine would never allow it and would kill anyone that tried and Spencer would just as bad.

So they decided to give subtle hints. They wouldn't tell her about Katherine but they would help find a way to bring them together and hope it worked to their advantage. They hoped that if they played their cards right Katherine would be grateful and help them.

When Spencer thought of it she wasn't sure why they would place her in a Bulgarian class. She wasn't even aware any college offered it. It sounded like it was a made up class, most likely only offered for one semester and the fact that the semester happened to coincide with her arrival, it was definitely suspicious. She was curious as to their reasoning for this and made sure to ask when she saw an Elder next.

Once again the Elders were manipulating things to fit what they wanted. They created the class to give Spencer a clue and had the school hire a future Whitelighter to teach the class. Not only would the class give Spencer some history of Katherine's homeland but it would give a poor man a job.

"And?" Buffy questioned waiting for Spencer to finish. The witch was pulled from her thoughts.

"Witchcraft in the Modern World," she finished. She was still wondering what the hell the Elders were thinking. Why would she have to take a class about modern witches? From what she had learned there weren't many legitimate witches, most were just Wiccan practitioners and had very little to no magical skills.

Could the class be about her family? Spencer mentally shook her head. No it wasn't possible. Melinda wasn't exactly recent and she was the most notable witch in their family, unless the class was about the Charmed Ones. Spencer sure hoped it wasn't.

"Witchcraft?" she asked. Willow was taking that class too. It seemed like a strange class for this girl to take and even stranger that this girl just happened to become Buffy's roommate.

Spencer could tell she's suspicious of her. Spencer was an empath after all. She could feel it, though it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She would be suspicious too if someone randomly brought up witchcraft especially near the Hellmouth.

Spencer decided to play it cool. If she seemed relaxed then Buffy would have no reason to suspect she was up to something. "It's fascinating to me." It was a lame statement but she had a bad feeling that if she fucked up protecting the slayer the Elder's would have her burned at the stake or something else equally, if not more, painful.

Much to Spencer's relief Buffy bought the story and went back to her unpacking. Once she was completely unpacked, the boxes were broken down and shoved under the bed, she turned her attention back to her roommate. "Willow, Oz and I are going to get our books," she began. "Would you like to join us?"

Spencer stared at her in shock. Was the Slayer really offering her hand in friendship? Was it possible she would finally have some real friends, friends that could know the truth about her and understand it? She never really had friends while she was in school. Her sisters reputations had made everyone expect things from her that never happened. She was never popular like Prue or a troublemaker like Phoebe but she was smart and a loner like Piper.

Buffy felt kind of bad for the girl. She was here in a new town all alone. She had no friends or family close by so Buffy decided to try and befriend the girl. After all she knew what it was like to be the new girl. If it wasn't for Willow and Xander she didn't know where she would be now. It helped that befriending her would make living together much easier for the both of them. She had heard about the horrors of sharing a dorm room and hoped to avoid that.

Spencer nodded. "Sure you mind I get cleaned up a bit?" she asked, silently praying that Buffy would leave the room. She had some questions for the Elders that she wanted answered as soon as possible but she couldn't talk to them with Buffy hanging around.

She had to know why the Elders enrolled her in Bulgarian classes and witchcraft classes. It was going to look very odd when she took the Bulgarian class and was suddenly fluent. She didn't know how to fake not knowing the language. As soon as it was spoken she would automatically start replying in the same language. She also wasn't sure if she could trust herself when it came to the witchcraft class. She was bound to let something slip without meaning to.

"Not at all, meet us downstairs when you're ready," she said before she grabbed her purse and left the room.

After Buffy left Spencer sat on her bed, trying to figure out who to call and whether or not she actually wanted to call them. She wanted answers but she wasn't sure she wanted to face the people that had exiled her here.

Willow was downstairs with Oz waiting for Buffy. She knew there was something up with her best friend's roommate but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. The girl reminded her of Buffy after she killed the Master, all jumpy and scared.

She could sense power coming from the girl, it wasn't hard. She figured any Wiccan, or witch, would be able to sense the power but she also sensed fear. It was possible she didn't know she was a witch. It wasn't that hard to believe. Willow herself knew nothing about her own abilities until after Jenny Calendar died and she didn't know how strong she was until she restored Angel's soul, and Buffy told her the spell worked.

The thought of a witch not knowing about magic was thrilling to Willow. She would love the chance to help her learn her powers and become a mentor. She wondered if the girl was also taking the witchcraft class. From what she had heard it was a special class that was just being offered this fall as a test to see if it was popular enough to continue. Willow had heard there were many people trying to sign up but the class was already full.

Willow decided to keep an eye on Spencer and help her if possible and figure out how to protect Buffy. What she didn't know was how she was going to do that without Spencer noticing?


	4. Meeting Oz

Spencer sat on her bed waiting for a few minutes until she was sure Buffy wasn't going to come back. "You can come down now Zola," she called. She had a feeling the Elders were watching her and now her decision had been made for her. Zola was her primary contact. Zola was the only one she tolerated and the only one that could stand to be in the same room as her.

"Spencer," he greeted the witch cautiously, appearing behind Spencer. _Great_, Spencer thought. _Even the Elders are afraid of me._ It hurt knowing that the one Elder she had come to respect was afraid of her. She couldn't blame him but still, she hoped he had a little faith in her.

Spencer turned to him. "Care to explain why I'm taking a witchcraft class? What happened to keeping a low profile?" Spencer could feel her anger rising and needed to get control before something bad happened. The anger was leftover from the days of being her evil counterpart and she still couldn't control it.

She tried her hardest not to focus on the events that happened after Prue's death. Whenever she thought about it she got a sudden chill of pleasure and it scared her. The rational part of her knew it was wrong but the other part, the darker part inside of her wanted more. She wanted more blood spilt.

She craved the violence and death. Watching the life slip away from someone who was powerless against her was something she had enjoyed immensely when she was her evil side. Even know she wanted to see the fear in someone's eyes as she ripped them apart.

"We thought it would be a good idea. You can learn a lot about yourself," Zola answered, completely oblivious to Spencer's inner monologue. The Elders were well aware of the darkness that was within the witch but there was nothing they could do about it, though not from a lack of trying.

"Learn about myself? What do you mean?" Spencer was confused. Why would she need to learn about herself? She already knew everything about herself, well maybe not everything. She still didn't know where the power came from, the unimaginable, seductive, raw power. It was like a drug.

"The witchcraft class focuses on Melinda, the prophecy, the Charmed Ones, and you, the Fourth Sister. Besides you will be spending most of your time protecting the slayer at least this is one class you will have no problem passing," Zola added as a joke. He may fear her and the power she possessed but he still had a soft spot for the girl. She had taken Prue's death a lot harder than he expected and he wondered if keeping Prue from seeing her sisters was really what was best for them.

Spencer laughed at this. It was true. Between the class about her family and Bulgarian this semester was going to be a walk in the park. "Why did you enroll me in Bulgarian?" Her curiosity was taking over yet again. She briefly wondered if curiosity would kill the witch.

As a Whitelighter Spencer could speak any and every language that was needed for her charges. It was one of the perks. She could go to any country in the world and be able to understand them. But them enrolling her in a language class that isn't used much, if at all, here didn't make sense.

"That I cannot say Spencer, you must figure it out on your own," Zola said sighing. He was one of the few Elder's against keeping Spencer in the dark but Odin, who was more powerful than him, was completely against it. Most of the Elders, and Whitelighters, looked to Odin for guidance and what he says goes.

Spencer resisted the urge to blow Zola up. It wouldn't kill him and it wouldn't solve anything but it would make her feel better for a minute. "Fine, but the Elders constant need to keep things from me is getting really old," she said raising her voice so the rest of the Elders were aware that she was talking to them. "I have to go. The Slayer is expecting me and I've already spent too much time in here."

Zola nodded and orbed away. Spencer grabbed her purse and new credit card and made her way downstairs.

"Spencer!" the witch heard Buffy call. She turned to find Buffy, Willow and a guy that assumed was Oz walking toward her.

"Hey Buffy, Willow and you must be Oz?" Spencer said politely.

"That would be me. You girls ready to go?" he asked. The three girls nodded and Oz led them outside.

They made their way through the crowded campus, trying their best to avoid running into people. "So, you're a freshman too?" Oz asked Spencer.

"Yep," Spencer replied and they slipped back into silence.

"Where are you from?" Willow asked.

"San Francisco," Spencer replied. "Are you guys all from here?"

They nodded. "Why would you go to school here?" Buffy wondered. She had come here from LA almost three years ago and it was definitely not her first choice. The only good part of moving to the Hellmouth was her friends.

Spencer shrugged. "I got a full ride and had to get away from home for a while," she answered. It was mostly true so she didn't feel bad for not telling the complete truth.

No one was sure what to say. They knew nothing about each other and the few things they did have in common they couldn't exactly talk about, mainly because they weren't aware that they had the supernatural in common. "So Buffy says you are taking a witchcraft class," Willow said when she couldn't stand the silence.

"Yeah I am," Spencer confirmed feeling slightly uncomfortable. She didn't like talking about witchcraft with strangers, especially in a crowded area. Her ancestor had been burned at the stake and even though that was in the 1600s she was still worried it could happen to her now.

They slipped back into silence as the foursome headed to the bookstore. Spencer was pleased they seemed to know where they were going as she had no idea where the bookstore is. She wasn't even she could remember how to get back to her dorm room.

As they walked Willow, Oz and Buffy talked amongst themselves about their classes, how their summers went, someone named Xander who was apparently on a road trip around the States, and another person named Giles. Spencer listened to their conversations, getting any information she could on them. Occasionally someone would ask her a question and she would answer before going back to observing.

When they were getting close to the bookstore Spencer felt it again, someone watching her. It took her seconds to connect the person watching her now to the person that had been watching her for a while. She stopped in her tracks and looked around, half expecting to see the mystery person. Of course she wasn't that lucky.

Willow pulled Buffy and Oz to a stop. "Is everything alright?" Willow asked concerned. The younger witch was looking around as if she was paranoid about something.

Spencer didn't notice Willow talking to her. "_Get a grip Spence_," she thought. "_No demon is stupid enough to attack in front of all these people, not if they want to keep magic hidden from the mortals_."

Instead of thinking about the likelihood of being attacked the witch tried to focus on the presence. What she felt shocked her to the core. She expected hostility, maybe even anger or hatred but she felt none of that. All she felt was concern and a strong protective nature, and if she wasn't mistaken love. The love was locked up in an imaginary box, hidden behind all the other emotions but Spencer could still feel it. Why this person, no it was a woman, she remembered seeing a woman from her dorm room, felt love toward her was uncertain.

Before Spencer could get any more information on the presence she heard Oz ask her something. "Spencer are you ok?" he asked repeating Willow's unanswered question.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry, I was thinking about starting classes," Spencer lied. The others weren't convinced but didn't push it.

They continued to make their way to the bookstore. The feeling she had with the slayer and her friends was nice. It was as if she had friends, a feeling she wasn't too familiar with.

Katherine Pierce watched her mate walk across the campus. She didn't trust the humans she was with and felt it was her duty to keep an eye on her witch. She knew the blonde girl was the Slayer and the redhead was a witch as well. She was also aware that that the witch was nowhere near as powerful as her witch.

The boy was a mystery to her. There was something off about it but she couldn't quite explain it. Katherine moved closer to the group so she could keep track of them better. Spencer turned toward her and Katherine froze in her spot behind a tree.

Katherine peeked around the tree. Spencer finally turned away when the boy asked her a question. The breeze came up and the boy's scent flooded her senses. "Werewolf," Katherine groaned. This was not good for the vampire. She wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and snap his neck.

The bite of a werewolf was fatal to a vampire and though the boy was human, at the moment, it didn't mean he wasn't dangerous to her and to Spencer, but especially Spencer. Katherine knew how to protect herself. She had spent over 500 years doing just that.

Katherine was actually scared for the witch. The last person she had felt genuine fear for was Emily Bennett, right before her best friend was burned at the stake for witchcraft. A small voice in Katherine's head reminded her that it was her fault Emily died. Emily had saved her life and lost hers in the process. Katherine wished she had done something for Emily but Emily told her to run and she did.

Katherine moved out into the open but kept her distance from the foursome. Between her witch, the other witch, the werewolf and the Slayer there was a big risk of getting caught and she couldn't allow that to happen.

She scanned her surroundings looking for someone that could help her. Finally she spotted a boy in his 20s and not too bad looking. His black hair and sharp features reminded her of Damon Salvatore. "_He will do,"_ Katherine thought. Katherine walked over to him.

"Hello," she said, keeping it as friendly as possible.

"Hey," he answered. "I'm David." He smiled at the vampire and held his hand out for her to shake. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the look he was giving her. She was used to the looks. She got them all the time but the boys came off as desperate more than anything else.

"I'm Katherine," she replied with a fake smile. "Say David, can you do something for me?"

"Sure," he said. He was way too eager to please vampire. She couldn't help but think men were too predictable.

"You see the three girls and that guy over there?" she asked pointing them out.

"Yes," David replied. Katherine glared at him when she saw him checking out Spencer.

"Good." Katherine looked into his eyes. She felt her pupils dilate as she compelled him to do what she said. "Tell that boy if he so much as looks at Spencer wrong he will have the fight of his life."

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"You won't remember this conversation," Katherine compelled.

"I won't remember," David intoned.

"Good, now off you go." With those final words she pushed him off towards the wolf.


	5. What's She Hiding?

_Edited: 6/23/14_

The group of supernatural beings walked into the bookstore for the first time. Their plan was to split up and get their books and then meet up afterwards to get any extra school supplies they needed.

They had figured it would be the quickest way as they didn't have the same classes for the most part. The foursome shared their Psychology class and Willow and Spencer had the same Witchcraft class but other than that they had no classes in common which meant it would take a while before they had everything.

Oz gave Willow a quick kiss and made his way over to the math books. It was a subject he was excellent at and he never had to study. He figured it was a good choice for his first semester. With all the craziness the Scooby Gang went through easy classes were their best bet.

Oz grabbed his math book and moved onto Early American History. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy approach him. Oz turned to the boy. "Hello?" he asked, unsure if the boy wanted to talk to him or if Oz was simply in his way.

David turned to Oz and nodded. "You better not hurt Spencer or _she _will hurt you," he said in a monotone voice.

Oz stared at him. "_Why would I hurt Spencer_?" he thought. "_W__ho is the hell is she? And what the hell is wrong with him? He sounds like a robot._"

"Who is she?" Oz asked.

"Don't hurt her," he repeated, "or you will be sorry." David blinked and looked at Oz in total confusion. The look on his face matched what Oz was feeling.

"Who is she?" Oz repeated.

"What are you talking about man?" David asked. The last thing he remembered was talking to the hot girl outside, Katherine that was her name. He looked around. How the hell did he get inside the bookstore?

Oz noticed David's change in demeanor. It was almost like David had been under a spell. Oz was curious as to what type of spell could mess with someone's mind. He wanted to ask Willow about it when he got the chance.

"Sorry my mistake," Oz answered. He needed to find Buffy as there was definitely something up with her roommate.

David left the bookstore while Oz quickly grabbed his history book and went in search of Buffy. After searching several aisles he found her looking at a poetry book.

"Buffy," he said to get her attention. He had learned the hard way not to scare the Slayer.

"Hey Oz," she said turning to her werewolf friend. "What's up?"

"We need a Scooby meeting as soon as possible." She looked confused which is understandable as Oz never call meetings. He usually sat in the background and listened as Buffy, Willow and Giles discussed whatever Big Bad they were dealing will that week.

"Sure Oz," Buffy agreed. She was still a little uncertain about the meeting. "I will call Giles and Xander as soon as I pay. What is the meeting about?"

"Your roommate, but I will explain for later when we get there." She nodded and went off to pay for her books so she could go call Giles.

Oz found Willow and Spencer looking at psychology books. "Hey Oz," Willow said looking up from her book.

"Hey you have your books? We need to go to Giles place." He glanced at the small stack of books next to the shelf.

They both glanced at Spencer who was staring at her book. "Yeah I got them," she answered. "I just need to pay first. Spencer," Willow said turning to the girl.

Spencer had been pretending not to pay attention to the conversation. She was curious as to what was so important that they needed to leave but finding out wasn't her priority. What she did want to know was who this Giles guy was? He seemed important. "Yes?"

"We have to go are you going to be ok alone?" Spencer stared at Willow slightly amused.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I am a big girl. I'm just going to go back to my dorm room and read."

The Scooby Gang paid for their books and quickly left the bookstore.

Spencer was still standing by the Psychology books when the others left. She briefly contemplated whether or not she should follow the Slayer and her friends but decided against it. The Elders said she had to protect the Slayer, not stalk her.

Thanks to being a Whitelighter Spencer could always tell where the Slayer was. So Buffy would be safe without the need to spy on her. It was a good thing considering Spencer didn't want to spend all of her free time with the Slayer.

Spencer flipped through the Witchcraft book. A few sections caught her attention, including the chapter about her family. There was another chapter about the Bennett witches. Spencer had never heard of them but from her short scan of the chapter they seemed to be powerful.

Like Melinda Warren had started the Warren line, Qetsiyah was the start of the Bennett line. Though the Bennett line was far older than the Warren line the Warren line was magically stronger than the Bennett line. The Warren witches got stronger over the years while the Bennett witches were magically the same with few exceptions, most notably Ayana and Emily Bennett.

Spencer grabbed a pack of post its and a pen and opened them. She put a note on her witchcraft book to remind her to look up the Bennett witches.

Spencer walked up to the counter and waited ten minutes for the two people in front of her to finish up. She paid for her books and headed back to her dorm room. When she got back she dumped her books on her desk and climbed onto her bed.

She sighed and concentrated on the one person she trusted most in this world. The one person that understood her. Lucky for Spencer she was at home so the witch took a deep breath and for the first time since she was brought back from her killing spree she used her magic to orb.

"Spencer?" She heard her sister, Phoebe, ask when she appeared in Phoebe's bedroom.

"Hey Phoebs," Spencer greeted plastering a fake smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? I didn't except you back so soon," Phoebe said quickly. She paused so she could take a deep breath.

"That makes two of us," Spencer said. She didn't plan on coming back so soon, if ever. She didn't want to deal with the memories here but she needed someone to talk to. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Phoebe said, happy her sister finally wanted to talk. The younger girl had spent far too long bottling up her emotions. "Our usual place?" Spencer nodded and grabbed Phoebe's hand. They disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

The place they liked to come to when they wanted to talk was atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Spencer loved the view and the peace and quiet it had to offer.

"I remember when I first came here," Spencer said. "It was shortly after we got our powers you and Prue were fighting again and I just wanted to leave and I ended up here."

She remember that day like it was yesterday. Prue and Phoebe were fighting over their powers. Prue didn't want them using them but Phoebe wanted to. Piper was playing the peace keeper as usual.

Spencer had gone to her room to hide. She couldn't stand the fighting. She remembered thinking about escaping. She wanted a place to go to where she could be alone, a place that was quiet.

One second she was sitting in the corner covering her ears and the next she was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was the first time she orbed and she had no idea how she got there. It was also the first time she had met Leo. He had come to help her get back home and made her promise not to tell anyone about him.

Spencer didn't say anything as they walked to the edge of the bridge and sat down with their feet hanging over the edge. "Spence talk to me," Phoebe pleaded.

"You're afraid of me. I don't understand why you came with me if you're afraid," Spencer commented. She didn't look at her sister. It hurt knowing her big sister was scared of her.

"I am not afraid of you Spencer and neither is Piper. What happened was not your fault." Even as she said it, Phoebe didn't quite believe it. It was her fault, at least partly and Phoebe and Piper were afraid of her power but they didn't believe Spencer would hurt them.

"How can you say that Phoebe? I killed people, innocent men, women and children all because I couldn't control my powers," Spencer whispered.

"You are our sister Spencer, you would never hurt us. Everything you did was because you lost a sister. Our powers are controlled by our emotions, your emotions were out of control and because of that your powers got stronger," Phoebe said.

"I killed Shax Phoebe," Spencer whispered. "That should have taken three of us to kill but I killed him by myself as if it was nothing and I enjoyed. I loved watching the life fade from his eyes. I tried to kill the Source." Phoebe looked at her sister in shock. "That's why I killed and tortured that family. I tried to kill the Source but I didn't have the power and I was furious."

"Oh Spence," she said hugging her little sister. She had wondered what made her sister kill a family. Before that day she had only killed adults and then suddenly she killed two children and their parents. "I know what you're thinking and you are not evil. You are an amazing woman and I hope protecting the slayer will teach you that. You are welcome to come home at any time."

"Thanks Phoebe. There's something else," she added a moment's hesitation. She wasn't sure if she should tell Phoebe about this but she needed to talk to someone.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been sensing this presence. It's not human but I feel concern and love. I know this person is focused on me but I don't know why," Spencer tried to explain. "I just… I don't know who she is and what she wants."

"She?" Phoebe asked. Spencer nodded. "Well the Book of Shadows is yours as well, if you want to do a spell, or look something up, you don't have to ask to use it but if you need help just ask me."

"Thanks," Spencer said hugging her. The sisters sat quietly for several minutes. "I should go," Spencer said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. She looked at her sister when the younger girl didn't reply. "Do you have a date?"

"No," Spencer said shaking her head.

Phoebe looked disappointed. Spencer was the only one of out the Halliwell siblings that had never had a date before. Phoebe had hoped her sister would find a nice guy.

"I want to start reading my textbooks," Spencer continued. "This witchcraft one is actually interesting."

Spencer took Phoebe home and orbed back to her dorm room so she could start reading.

Xander and Anya were already at Giles' apartment when Buffy, Willow and Oz arrived. Buffy sighed. She had hoped Anya wouldn't show up. It wasn't that Buffy didn't like her. It was just Anya was too abrasive for her and she didn't want to have to deal with the ex-demon.

When they got inside Buffy went straight to the coffee pot. Giles never made coffee so if Buffy wanted coffee she had to make it herself. She even bought coffee to leave here. "What's with the meeting Buff?" Xander asked.

"Yes why did you interrupt us having sex?" Xander blushed and Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Ask Oz, he called for the meeting," Buffy called from the kitchen. Eyes went to the young werewolf.

"Something strange happened when Buffy, Willow and I were getting our textbooks," Oz began. "This guy came up to me and warned me not to hurt Spencer or else _she _would hurt me."

Everyone had questions and Anya started with the obvious one. "Who is Spencer?"

"She is my roommate," Buffy answered, handing Willow a cup of coffee. The redhead took it gratefully.

"I think the more important question is why did this boy warn you to not hurt Buffy's roommate and who is this she?" Giles said.

"Better yet why would this guy willingly threaten Oz," Xander added.

"That's the strange part," Oz said. "This guy's eyes were glazed over and after he warned me it was like he snapped out of a trance. He didn't remember anything about what he had said."

Buffy turned to Willow, the resident expert in most things witchcraft. "Will, do you think it was a spell?"

Before she could answer Anya said, "That sounds like compulsion."

Everyone stared at Anya, confused. "Huh?" Xander asked as eloquent as ever.

"Compulsion," Anya said again. "Some vampires have the power to control people's minds."

"How is that possible?" Buffy asked. She had never heard of such a thing. She turned to Giles. "How the hell did we not know about this?"

"Well it's not very common," Anya answered. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "You do know that there is more than one type of vampire." The silence made Anya think that they didn't. She sighed and continued, "The vampires you know of started as demon. The demon mixed their blood with a human and created a vampire and kept going on and on. But there is another type of vampire. These vampires were created from magic."

"Magic can create vampires?" Willow asked perking up at the mention of magic.

Anya glanced at Willow and then at a horrified Buffy and Giles. "Not just any magic," Anya said. "The magic needed for that is stronger than most types of magic. All magic is different you see, you are a Wiccan, meaning you get your power from the Earth but there are others that are born with their power and get their power from the spirits of their ancestors, including the witch who created these vampires."

"I don't recall ever hearing this story," Giles said frowning. "Who has enough power to create vampires? Are there any other special abilities that we are unaware of?"

"The witch is Esther Mikaelson, also known as the Original Witch. While she is called the Original Witch she is not the first witch ever. I believe the first witch is Qetsiyah but it's impossible to know for sure. I was there when Esther created the vampires," Anya said. "I was in the village to punish a werewolf who had cheated on his wife. Ironically the werewolf had an affair with Esther. Esther's youngest son, Henrik, was mauled by a werewolf and she was desperate to protect her family. That is when she came up with the idea of making the rest of her children immortal. The spirits were furious with Esther and punished them by making the sun burn them among other things."

"You haven't mentioned the other super powers," Xander added. He was majorly wigged at the fact that some witch was able to create vampires.

"Compulsion, super speed, super strength, super agility, rapid healing, dream manipulation, heightened senses and the ability to 'turn off' their emotions," Anya listed.

"How is this considered different when the speed, strength, agility and healing the same?" Buffy questioned.

Anya shook her head. "This is even more heightened," Anya said. "Think Superman strength and speed." Buffy looked even more horrified.

"How do I kill them?" Buffy asked.

Anya shrugged. "The same way you kill other vampires, except these vampires don't turn into dust. The bodies just shrivel up and then need to be disposed of. Holy water is useless against them as is garlic. They do have reflections which makes it harder to identify them. They have souls and heartbeats and need oxygen like a human does. They blend in a lot better."

"Do you know if any of them are women?" Willow asked.

Anya stared at the young Wiccan. "There have been thousands and thousands of vampires in the last one thousand years," Anya said. "Do you know how many women that is?" She didn't wait for an answer. "There's only one woman I know of. Rebekah Mikaelson. She is one of the Originals and a real bitch."

"Okay," Oz said. "Now why would a female vampire compel a guy to warn me not to hurt Spencer?"

Anya frowned. "She must know you are a werewolf. That means she saw you as a threat to Spencer."

"Why would she see Oz as a threat though?" Buffy asked. "I mean he's human right now."

"The bite of a werewolf is fatal to a vampire, the bloodlined vampires that is. They are called that because they are all part of an Originals bloodline. I never did find out the significance to that," Anya added as an afterthought.

"So this vampire threated Oz because she could be killed by him?" Willow asked. "That doesn't make much sense. Besides, how did a vampire manage to compel this guy? It's daytime."

Willow had a valid point. Anya had no idea how a vampire managed to be outside in the daytime but something else did dawn on the former demon. "I know a reason the vampire would threaten Oz," Anya said. "The vampire must be mated to your roommate."

"Say what?" Buffy asked turning to Giles.

"There have been stories that vampires have a soul mate, one person that completes them," Giles explained. "I wasn't aware that the stories were true, because vampires don't have souls, but that was before you and Angel."

"What do Angel and I have to do with this?" Buffy asked.

"Haven't you wondered why the two of you are always drawn to each other?" Anya questioned. "Why, even when he was Angelus, he was always focused on you? Why you couldn't kill each other?"

"I did kill him," Buffy muttered brokenly.

"Because you had to," Giles said. "And your love brought him back. The Council has known for a while that you and Angel are soul mates but they also knew you two could never be together because of the Gypsy curse. It seems Fate screwed the both of you."

"So how do we figure out who this vampire is?" Xander asked pulling the conversation away from Angel. Xander despised Angel, at first due to jealousy but now because he murdered Ms. Calendar.

"Research," Willow said brightening at the thought.

"Yes," Giles agreed. "I will contact the Counsel and see if they can find something."

Giles left the room and returned a few minutes later with several books. He dropped them on the coffee table. "I doubt those will be much help," Anya said. "If you didn't know about the bloodlined vampires then your books don't talk about them."

Giles frowned. Anya was right. The books were useless. "So there's no way to figure out who this vampire is," Buffy said sighing. "Dammit. Now what?"

"If we could figure out what she looked like that would help," Anya said thoughtfully. "I've met a few bloodlined vampires over my years. I may recognize her. I highly doubt it is Rebekah Mikaelson though. I can't picture her mating with anyone, let alone a teenage girl."

"What do we do with Spencer?" Willow asked. The others looked at her. "I think she's a witch but I can't be sure. There seems to be some type of block, like she's scared or doesn't know she's a witch. We are taking that Witchcraft class together, maybe I can talk to her then."

"Witchcraft class?" Giles repeated. "I didn't realize they taught classes about witchcraft."

"This is the first semester," Buffy said. "And get this, they have a Bulgarian class. Who do you know would want to take Bulgarian?" Buffy frowned. "Come to think of it Spencer is enrolled in that class too."

Anya paled and her eyes widened in shock and horror, "I think I know who the vampire is."


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer POV

It was the first day of classes and I had slept horribly. I was used to nightmares, been having the same one for three years now, but this was different. I tried so hard to see the face of my savior but I couldn't and it bugged me. I briefly considered do a spell to reveal their face but I pushed that thought away. At least these nightmares were a change from my other nightmares where I destroyed the world.

Buffy was already awake and moving around. I got out of bed and went to my closet to look for something to wear. I was rummaging around when an outfit flew into my hand. I was surprised, why did mom, or Grams or possibly Prue care about what I wore. I inspected the outfit and recognized it as one of Phoebe's dresses I had borrowed at some point.

It didn't take long for us to get dressed. We silently left for our psychology class. When we arrived I took a seat in between Buffy and Oz, Professor Walsh introduced herself and starting going on and on about her class. I reached into my bag for pen and paper when I was snapped into a premonition.

_A brunette was walking alone at night. It looked like the college campus. A demon snuck up behind her with a fireball out, he threw it towards her and…_

"Noo," I yelled out in the middle of class. All heads turned to me.

"Is there something you would like to say Miss…" Professor Walsh said.

"Halliwell and no ma'am I'm sorry."

"In that case I would appreciate it if you didn't yell in my classroom." My face turned red as I apologized again, Buffy, Oz and Willow looking at me strange.

Two hours later we were walking out of class. "Well that was enlightening," Oz said.

"Spencer are you sure you are ok? You seemed pretty freaked out in class."

"_Oh crap_," I thought. "_Maybe I could tell them a twisted version of the truth_." "I'm fine," I said. "A few years ago there was an incident and once in a while I get nightmares and mild flashbacks during the day."

They all looked sad by that and I instantly regretted telling them. "Anyone in the mood for a mocha?" Buffy asked changing the topic.

Willow nodded but Oz said, "Sorry Buffy but I have class. Catch up with you later?"

"Sure Oz," Buffy said. She turned to me. "Would you like to come with us Spencer?" she asked.

"Sure," I said knowing it would be easier to watch the slayer this way.

As we made our way to the campus Starbucks I noticed Willow was watching me. "So Spencer," she said after a while. "Buffy says you are fascinated with witchcraft."

"Oh yes I am," I replied remembering I'm supposed to be normal.

"There's a Wicca meeting next week, would you like to go with me?"

"Sure," I said. "_I bet I could scare all those Wiccan people, wonder how many are actually witches_," I thought.

We were sitting at a table outside enjoying the weather. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Buffy asked me.

"Well I have class then not sure."

"What class?" Willow asked.

"Witchcraft," I replied.

I had an hour before class so I excused myself to go get my books. I was walking across campus when someone bumped into me, spilling my coffee everywhere.

"Oh I am so sorry," I heard a woman say. I looked up to see a gorgeous brunette woman, with curly hair and wearing all black, staring at me. "Are you ok?" she asked when I didn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. I'm Spencer Halliwell," I said offering my hand.

"Katherine Pierce," she said shaking my hand. When our hands met I was sucked into another premonition. I snapped out of it quickly, more confused than ever. In my premonition I was kissing this woman, with more passion than I had ever felt before.

I released her hand and she said, "Can I buy you a cup of coffee to replace the one I just dumped on the ground?"

I checked my watch. "Sure I have some time, but you really don't have to replace my drink."

I stole looks at Katherine every moment I could. We arrived back at the coffee place and I saw Buffy and Willow still sitting there watching us. "Do you know them?" Katherine asked eyeing Buffy and Willow with disgust.

"Yeah sort of, Buffy is my roommate."

"Ah, explains why she is watching you closely. Here is your coffee," she said handing me a cup. "I promise not to spill it this time," she laughed. Wow her laugh was beautiful.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. Now would it be completely inappropriate if I asked you to dinner, just as a way to say sorry?"

"No it's not inappropriate, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7 if that's ok?"

"That would be good; I'm in Stevenson Hall room 215."

I watched her walk away and checked my watch again. "_Crap_," I thought. "_I'm going to be late for class_." I rushed off to class hoping I wouldn't need my textbook, although I'm sure I knew everything there was to know about me and my sisters.

I strolled into the classroom with a couple minutes to spare. "Hello, welcome to witchcraft in the modern world. I'm Professor Sanchez," she said with her hand out.

"Spencer Halliwell," I said shaking her hand.

I took my seat in the front of the room and after a few minutes there were twenty students in class. "Well everyone welcome to witchcraft in the modern world. In this course you will be learning about different witches of our time focusing on the Charmed Ones and the Fourth Sister." I looked up when she said me almost answering her.

"Does anyone know anything about the Charmed Ones?" she asked the class. I looked around and no one raised their hand, although a few started flipping through the book.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Halliwell, please share what you know."

"Ok, well in 1692 Melinda Warren was burned at the stake. She is said to be the ancestor of the Charmed Ones, on the day she was killed she told of a prophecy. In the prophecy she foretold of the Charmed Ones, three powerful sisters who would have her powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization and premonitions. However earlier that day she foretold of another sister, the Fourth Sister, she is said to the most powerful witch in the world even more powerful than her sisters combined. She has all of her sister's power as well as being half Whitelighter, who are said to be guardian angels to good people."

"Very nice Ms. Halliwell you know your witch history well. Now does anyone know why the Fourth Sister is so powerful besides the fact that she has all her sister's powers?" Now I was paying attention, even I didn't know why I was so powerful.

"What you don't hear about is the fact that the Fourth Sister has another power called the Hollow." I straightened and raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Professor Sanchez what is the Hollow?"

"I'm glad you ask. The Hollow is the most powerful magically entity in the world. About 3,500 years ago representatives from both good and evil banded together to contain it. It is rumored that when the Fourth Sister was born the Hollow escaped and took up residence in her." I opened my mouth to ask something when she held up her hand.

"Now it is uncertain how the Hollow works since no one can study it or has lived to tell about it but the power is considered neither good nor evil. When tapped into the Hollow's power the Fourth Sister can absorb other magic which makes her dangerous as well as powerful."

This made me think, I knew I was crazy powerful after Prue died, is it possible I tapped into the Hollow's power? "Professor Sanchez?" I asked.

She nodded wait for me to continue. "The Hollow's power is neutral so if the Fourth Sister was becoming evil and tapped into the power does that mean she would be fully evil afterwards?"

"That's what would happen," she confirmed.

"_Oh my god_," I thought. "_I had tapped into the power without knowing it, no wonder why the Elder's were afraid of me."_

When class ended I went back to my dorm and Buffy wasn't there. I orbed home and found Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. "Hey guys," I said quietly.

"Hey Spencer," Phoebe said rushing over to hug me.

"Hey baby sister," Piper said.

"How was the first day of classes?" Phoebe asked.

"It was different, I'm taking a witchcraft class that's mostly about us so that's interesting."

"The Elder's put you in a witchcraft class?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, to learn about myself," I quoted. "I did learn something interesting, have either of you heard of the Hollow?"

They both shook their heads. I thought for a minute and waved my hand over the table and the Book of Shadow appeared. I opened it trying to find the right entry when the pages moved on their own, straight to the Hollow's section. My sisters read the entry over my shoulder and gasped. "That's why you so strong," Phoebe whispered.

"Yep," I answered. "I am so sick of this shit. I'm tired of being the powerful one, I'm tired of learning I have more powers and I'm tired of trying to kill people."

"Spence you just have to be more careful, maybe try your powers out slowly, gain control." We spent a while chatting until I saw the clock.

"I got to go," I announced.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Spencer?" Piper asked.

"I can't, I have plans."

"Oh who is the guy baby sister and how did you meet?" Phoebe asked.

"She is not a guy and her name is Katherine. We met after she ran into me at school and spilled my coffee. She bought me a new one and asked me out to dinner."

"Piper I think our little sister has a date with a woman."

"Makes sense Phoebe she is the only Halliwell to not have dated a demon."

"Guys still here and it's not a date, I think."

"You think?" Phoebe asked.

"Can I show you something Phoebes?"

"Sure," she said offering me her hands. I took her hands and concentrated on my premonition earlier and I felt as we were both pulled in.

A minute later we pulled out of it. "Wow," Phoebe said.

"What did you see?" Piper asked, she hated how Phoebe and I could share our premonitions.

"Spence was having a heavy make out sessions with a hot chick."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok now I have to go before I'm late."

"Bye sis have fun on your date," they said as I orbed out.

I orbed inside and checked the time. I had about an hour to get ready so I grabbed my stuff and headed to the shower. Forty-five minutes later I was adding the finishing touches to my hair and I admit I looked hot. "_No magic tonight_." I keep telling myself. "_Be a normal teenage girl_." Despite my promise to myself I couldn't help but think about that premonition.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and realized I had spent fifteen minutes thinking. I opened the door and saw Katherine standing there. "Hi Katherine," I said. "Come on in I just need to grab my purse."

She walked into my room and sat down on my bed. "Nice room," she commented.

"Thanks," I said blushing. "Ready," I announced.

"Great, let's go," she said holding the door open for me.

We strolled through the streets of Sunnydale until we arrived at a nice little restaurant. There was something about this woman, something familiar but I couldn't place it. "Right this way ladies," the host said staring at Katherine. I had an urge to blow him up but I fought it.

He escorted us to a booth away from everyone else. "Your waiter will be right with you, can I get you anything to drink?" he asked us looking at Katherine.

He took our drink orders and left, once we were alone again Katherine asked, "How old are you Spencer?"

I was shocked then embarrassed at the question. "17," I replied.

"And you're in college?"

"Yes, I graduated high school early," I answered even more embarrassed. "What about you, how old are you?"

"18," she answered promptly. "Where are you from?"

"San Francisco, you?"

"Virginia," she answered after a moment.

"You are a long way from home."

"I wanted to get out of there. I lived in such a small town that I couldn't handle it anymore."

"So you moved to Sunnydale, another small town."

"Well Sunnydale isn't the ideal place but it is bigger than my hometown. What do your parents think about you leaving to go to school?"

"My parents aren't around," I muttered looking down.

"I'm so sorry, what happened? Or should I just shut up?"

"No, it's fine. No one's actually asked me that directly. My father left when I was one and shortly before my second birthday my mother was killed."

She grabbed my hand to comfort me and I felt a spark go between us, looking at her I could tell she felt it too. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No I'm ok," I said wiping away a tear. "What did your family say when you left?"

"They're dead," she said quietly.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Fire, they were in the house and someone set it on fire and they died."

"Well aren't we a pair," I joked wiping away another tear.

Dinner went well afterwards she walked me back to my dorm room. We were standing outside when she said, "I had a great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Yes I would like that," I answered her. It would be nice to have a normal relationship, not that I had any abnormal ones.

She stared into my eyes and slowly leaned forward. Without thinking about it I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. I didn't except my reaction when we connected. My body felt so alive it was the most amazing feeling ever. I linked my arms around her neck and she had her hands on my waist pulling me closer. After a moment I pulled away, cursing my need for oxygen.

"Wow," she said touching her lips.

"You can say that again."

"Good night Spencer," she said.

"Good night Katherine," I replied watching her turn around and walk away.

Later that night I decided to walk around campus trying to clear my head of the previous events. I was only out for fifteen minutes when I saw the bush move. "Show yourself," I called. Few seconds passed before I saw a Darklighter walk into the open. I stood there frozen, torn between wanting to kill him and scared of what would happen if I did.

Before I could register what was happening or defend myself his crossbow appeared. He aimed it at me and fired and I closed my eyes in fear. I waited for the arrow to pierce my skin and the poison to start killing me slowly and painfully.

I opened my eyes and found Buffy on the ground with the arrow sticking out of her stomach. It took me a minute to realize she jumped in front of it.

The Darklighter looked shocked at first but started to reload his crossbow, before he had the chance I raised my hands and blew him into pieces.

I ran to Buffy's side. "Buffy are you ok?" I asked frantically. I hoped so I needed to get the arrow out of her but I couldn't touch it.

"I think so," she replied. "What happened to that guy with the crossbow?"

"I blew him up," I answered not thinking about or caring if she knew the truth. "Can you pull the arrow out? I can help you but I can't touch it."

Buffy looked at me like I was crazy but nodded and pulled the arrow out throwing it to the side. She winced in pain her hand on her stomach.

I walked over to her and moved her hand. I rested my hands over her wound and felt the energy wash over me as her stomach was healed.

"What the hell?" she said checking her stomach where the arrow had hit her. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," I said giving her the simplest explanation.

"You're a witch?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my witch side that healed you."

"Then what healed me?"

"My Whitelighter half," I answered. Noticing her confused expression I added, "Whitelighter's are guardian angels for witches, future whitelighters and slayers now."

She jumped up and charged at me. I levitated up to avoid her fist. "Buffy I can explain everything if you give me a chance, I'm not here to hurt you." I landed back on the ground and she tried again. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around raising my hands her legs were frozen.

"What did you do to me?" she asked trying to move.

"I froze your legs, look you don't want to mess with me but if you give a chance I will tell you everything."

She thought about it for a minute and said, "Let me go and I'll let you explain."

I lifted my hands and she was unfrozen, she staggered around a bit and turned to me. "How can I trust you?"

"If I wanted kill you, you would be dead already and I wouldn't have helped you with the Darklighter."

"Darklighter?" she asked confused.

"I promise I will explain everything, but not here. Maybe we should go to your watcher. You can call your friends too I'm sure they will want to know."

She pulled her phone out and called Willow and Oz and others. "Ok, all done. How are we going to get to Giles?"

"Take my hand," I instructed.

She looked at me confused but did as I said. I concentrated on Giles's apartment and we orbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer POV

We landed outside Giles front door and Buffy staggered a bit not used to orbing. "Sorry Buffy, should have warned you about that."

"I'm ok." She said taking a deep breath. "That was different."

She knocked on the door and an older man, who I assumed was Giles, opened the door. "Buffy you got here quick and hello," he said turning to me. "Who are you?"

"Spencer Halliwell," I said.

He turned his attention to Buffy. "You brought your roommate?"

"She has some explaining to do."

Giles stepped aside and let me walk in. "Take a seat," Buffy demanded.

I mentally laughed at her, like she could make me do anything. I found a chair and sat down putting my legs on the coffee table. I felt different, more confident; I was able to kill a demon without hurting anyone else.

"What is it you have to explain Spencer?" Giles asked me.

I shook my head. "We should wait for Buffy's friends; I only want to explain this once."

On cue a man and woman walked into the apartment. "G-man what's going on?" the man asked. I laughed at how absurd that sounds. "Who are you?" he said looking at me.

"This is my roommate Spencer Halliwell," Buffy announced yet again.

"The weird person?" the woman asked.

I didn't get to answer because Willow and Oz walked in. "Well, well, well the gangs all here," I said smirking.

"Spencer this is Xander and Anya," Buffy told me pointing to the man and woman I didn't know.

"What do you want me to explain Buffy?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"What are you?" Anya asked at the same time.

"Witch and Whitelighter," I answered.

"Prove it," Xander demanded. I was getting tired of these demands.

I thought for minute then froze Anya. "What the hell?" everyone except Buffy said.

I reluctantly unfroze her. "What did she do I missed it?"

"She, you were frozen."

"Frozen?"

"It's called molecular immobilization," I said.

That caught Anya's attention. "What other powers do you have?"

"Telekinesis, freezing time, blowing things up, premonitions and…" I listed.

"No, that's impossible," she said her eyes wide.

"What's impossible Anya?" Xander asked.

Oh goodie Anya looked scared of me. "In the 1600s there was a witch who was burned at the stake she had a prophecy of three powerful witches known as the Charmed Ones. Demons were scared it would come true until Melinda Warren made another prophecy that I heard, of a Fourth Sister who was the most powerful magical being in the world. No one believed her though; they thought she was trying to scare the demons that were there. It's true?"

"Yes it is," I confirmed.

"Everyone run," Anya suddenly screamed. "She will kill us all."

I laughed. "Overdramatic much?" I asked. "I'm not going to kill you; I'm here to protect Buffy."

"Why?" Giles asked.

"She has already died once and come close a few more times. The Elder's want her safe, and it's my chance at retribution," I said whispering the last part.

"Retribution for what?" Oz asked. How did he hear that?

I sighed not wanting to tell this story, but I should get it over with. "My oldest sister was killed by a demon, Shax. After she was killed I flipped out and turned slightly evil."

They all looked confused. "My power consumed me and I murdered a dozen innocent people and I killed the demon that killed my sister," I elaborated.

Anya was staring at me muttering things to herself. "Shax? That name sounds familiar." All heads turned to her and then she gasped. "He was the Sources assassin, you killed him?"

"I did, and I enjoyed it," I said my lip curling back in an evil smile. "I tried killing the Source but I didn't have enough power."

They were all staring at me with looks ranging from awe to fear.

"Tea?" Giles asked. I hadn't realized he left the room.

"Sure," I said taking the cup. When I touched it I got snapped into another premonition.

_It was me and Katherine in an unknown place. She was telling me something but I didn't know what the conversation was about. _

"_It was me," she said._

"_What was you?" I asked._

"_Three years ago…"_ that was all I heard when I pulled out of it.

I was vaguely aware of everyone calling my name. "Should we slap her?" Anya asked.

"Don't even think about it," I warned as Xander stepped forward.

"What just happened?" Giles asked.

"Premonition," I replied.

"What was it about?" Willow asked curiously.

"Katherine, the woman you saw me with earlier," I told them and they all looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Buffy said quickly.

"I have to go," I said. I needed to talk to Phoebe.

Without waiting for a reply I orbed.

I didn't check to see if Phoebe was home before I landed outside her bedroom door. When I knocked on the door I was relieved to hear her answer. I walked in and said, "We need to talk." She nodded and I grabbed her hand orbing to our spot.

"What is going on Spence? You seem really freaked out."

I closed my eyes and sat down, levitating up. With my eyes still closed I said, "Do you remember when I was in the hospital three years ago?"

"Yes, you said you didn't remember what happened."

"Well I lied, sort of. I remember some of what happened. I was walking home from the library when a guy grabbed me in an alley. He said something about how pretty girls shouldn't be out alone and he slapped me. I was on the ground when he started to unbutton his pants." Phoebe gasped. "Nothing happened," I assured her.

"Someone stopped him," I told her. "I couldn't see who she was but I had a premonition and Katherine said it was her."

"Katherine? The girl you went on a date with?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand something. He was a rather big guy how did she stop him?"

She pulled me into a tight hug. "I don't know hun but she obviously cares a lot about you. Maybe you should ask her."

"You're probably right. It's weird, I barely know her yet I feel a strange connection to her. When I was with her I felt complete but now that I'm away from her I miss her."

"Aw my little sister is in love," Phoebe said.

"It doesn't bother you that she is a woman I barely know?"

"No, the Halliwell women have never had good luck with dating so if you find someone that makes you happy then I support you. Grams is probably cursing you but she is dead so she has no influence."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Anytime."

"Buffy knows about me," I said after a few minutes.

"How?" she asked.

"Darklighter attacked me and I was too scared to kill him. Buffy jumped in front of the arrow. I blew him up and had her take the arrow out so I could heal her."

"Well your still you so that's a good sign."

I floated back to the ground and stood up. I was going to comment when I felt an intense pain in my stomach. I grabbed at my stomach and felt something wet. Looking down I saw blood.

"Spencer? Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know," I replied in pain. I lifted my shirt to see a hole in my stomach.

"Leo," Phoebe screamed as I fell to the ground in pain.

He arrived within a minute. "What happened?" he asked rushing to my side.

"I don't know," she said. "We were talking then she was bleeding."

Leo knelt beside me and rested his hands over my wound but nothing happened. "Leo what is wrong?" Phoebe asked panicking.

"I can't heal her."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Someone else is hurt and it is affecting her. I would have to heal the other person to heal her."

The pain became too much and I screamed and suddenly everything changed. The pain was gone but the wound was still there. I felt stronger; I could sense more, Leo's fear and Phoebe's concern.

"Leo what is wrong with her eyes?" Phoebe asked. I wasn't sure what she meant.

"Oh no," he said. "The Hollow, she has tapped into the power as a way of preservation. She can't feel the pain now."

"Spence," she said to me.

I didn't understand she was afraid of me now, like before when Prue died. I looked at her and I got a flash of a vision. Katherine was in pain. I growled and it seemed surprisingly animalistic but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked keeping her distance.

"Someone is hurting Katherine," I said venomously and with that I shimmered out.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy POV

Katherine? That girl was the vampire? But that's impossible she was outside in the sun. "Is it possible that is the same Katherine?" I wondered out loud.

"Can't be," Willow said. "She was outside in the sun and not burning. We both saw it."

"Giles is there a picture or something of her?" Oz asked.

He left the room to search for the books about Katherine. He is really slipping, she was right there. If that was Katherine I could have staked her already, now I have to find her again.

"Ah ha," we all heard from the other room.

"Here it is," he said handing me the photo.

I gasped. "It's her," I said handing it to Willow, she nodded in agreement.

"Giles how is this possible she was outside in the daylight?"

"I don't know, I will contact the council."

"How do we find her now?" Xander asked.

"We go patrolling," I told them. I didn't like putting them in danger but we had to find the vampire and soon. "If you find her you call me, do not try talking to her or killing her yourself. I want to make sure she can't get away this time."

We armed ourselves with stakes and left to go hunting.

I split everyone into pairs, me and Willow, Oz and Anya and Xander and Giles. "Buffy?"

"Yeah Will?"

"How do you think Spencer will react if we kill Katherine?"

I shrugged. "She probably won't notice. It's not like they are that close."

"But she told us how she reacted when her sister died. If her mate dies do you really expect her to do nothing?"

I sighed, she was right. "I'm hoping she won't notice until Katherine is dead and then she will realize it's for the best. They don't know each other well so I hope there is no connection and she will not be able to react strongly."

"And if she does?"

"We hope between all of us we can stop her."

Katherine POV

That one kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I had numerous lovers throughout my many years, most notably both of the Salvatore brothers, but none of them compared to the perfect creature I had kissed only a few hours ago.

If possible I love her more now than before. I felt bad for asking about her parents, they were obviously a sore subject for her but I had to know everything I could about her.

I kept a close watch around Spencer's dorm. I know she can take care of herself but it is my duty as the vampire to protect her. I stared at her window wondering if she was dreaming of me.

I ended up getting caught into fantasies involving me and my mate and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I heard a noise at the last minute and turned around and saw a stake coming towards my heart. I was so shocked I didn't get to react quickly enough. Instead of killing me she missed and hit my stomach. I groaned in pain and dropped to the ground and looked up to see the slayer and her witch friend in front of me.

"Time to die vampire," the slayer said before raising the stake again.

What happened next shocked me, a woman shimmered in front of me protectively.

"Drop the stake Buffy," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Get out of the way Spencer," she said.

"Oh my god, Spencer what happened to you?" the redhead said.

That caught my attention. I ran at vampire speed to her. I noticed her eyes were black and her stomach was bleeding. I lifted the shirt a little to see a hole in the shape of a stake.

She looked up into my eyes, the black starting to fade. "Katherine are you alright?" she asked quietly touching my face.

Before I could answer the slayer went charging after me. I moved to stand in front of my mate and get ready to attack but Buffy was thrown backward over one hundred feet. "I told you to drop the stake," she growled. "Now Willow are you going to listen or do I have to punish you too?"

"Spencer, she is a vampire. We have to kill her," Willow said.

"No," Spencer growled at her. Damn that was hot.

"Spencer whatever is wrong with you, snap out of it now and help me kill the damn vampire."

Spencer ignored Buffy and walked over to my side and checked my stomach; thankfully it was healing quickly thanks to me being a vampire. When she finished she looked at me, grabbed me and kissed me.

"I won't kill her Buffy, and if you want to you have to go through me and I will warn you. You can't win against me, none of you can."

Buffy looked pissed off but turned around and walked away, muttering about how this wasn't over. Willow followed.

"Spencer, my love," I called to her. She turned back to me, her eyes still dark. "Come back to me love."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It hurts," she said, trying not to cry. Her eyes were turning back to normal.

"I can help you but only if you want me to," I told her. I can't bare to see her in pain and the pain is my fault. Normally I wouldn't mix my blood with hers until we made love for the first time but I could see the pain her eyes and I knew I needed to act quickly.

"How can you help?" she questioned dropping to the ground.

I rushed over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. I held onto her hoping no one came by us and saw what I was about to do. "My blood can heal you, but I won't give it to you unless you want it."

"You really are a vampire?"

"Yes I am," I told her honestly. "We can talk about that later, right now we need to heal you."

"Do it," she said wincing in pain.

I nodded and felt my fangs elongate and I bit my wrist. My fangs retracted and I brought my wrist to her mouth. She looked at me and grabbed my wrist bringing it to her mouth.

She sucked gently at first getting used to the taste of blood. After a few seconds she started sucking harder and holding me tightly. I moaned, I loved the feeling of her drinking my blood. It made us connected in a way I have dreamed about for centuries.

It didn't take long before my wrist healed and she reluctantly pulled away. My blood was still on her mouth. She looked down and lifted her shirt to see her stomach was healed.

"Wow," she said and I chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great and the pain is gone. We should talk though," she said.

"Your right we should," I agreed. "I have a house close by if you want to go there. It would probably be best if we didn't talk in your dorm room."

"Sure, where is the house?"

I told her and she took my hand and we orbed.

Spencer POV

We landed just inside the front door of Katherine's house. It was huge and gorgeous. "This place is amazing," I exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She was scared, I could feel it but I don't know why.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Starving," I replied and she smiled.

"Why don't you find some place comfortable and I'll make you some food, then we can talk." I nodded and started to walk around the house. I went upstairs and opened a door; it looked to be her bedroom. I walked in and looked around. The sheets were blood red and silk. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes waiting.

Time passed quickly, it felt like a few minutes had passed when Katherine returned. "Should have known you would go straight for my bedroom," she laughed.

I shoved food in my mouth not caring that it was hot. She stayed quiet while I ate. After I finished I set the tray on the nightstand. "Why are you scared?" I asked her curiously.

"How do you know I'm scared?"

"I'm an empath, one of my many powers."

"I'm scared you won't want to be near me anymore, that you won't want me."

"You're not afraid I will kill you?"

She shook her head. "If you wanted to kill me then I would have no reason to live. If you want to kill me then go ahead, I won't fight you." She sat there almost as if she was waiting for me to stake her.

Hearing that hurt, I couldn't imagine killing her. I need her. "I'm not going to kill you. I don't think I can even if I wanted to."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Spencer, so ask away."

"Are you the person I've been sensing since I moved here?"

"Yes, I didn't know you could feel me though. I would have been more careful if I knew."

"You have been protecting me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked. That was what I didn't understand.

"You are my mate, I love you and I have loved you for 500 years."

"Um I'm only 17," was my brilliant answer.

She laughed. "I know, I had a friend, who was a witch, she had a vision of you. She said you were my mate. It wasn't until Melinda Warren made her prophecies about you and your sisters that I figured out what you were. Then I waited for you to be born. Do you remember what happened three years ago?"

"So it was you," I muttered to myself. She looked confused. "I had a premonition after I met you; you told me you were the one that saved me."

"It was me, I had just found out your name and what city you lived in when I found you and that monster. Something was off though, you didn't fight him. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't have my powers; my grandmother bound our powers when we were younger because it wasn't safe for us. I got them about a year after that happened."

"I'm glad I was close by then," she said. She gently touched my face and I closed my eyes.

"If you are a vampire how can you walk outside in the sun?"

Instead of answering she leaned forward and undid one of her two necklaces. Silently she handed it to me. "My friend Emily was a powerful witch, though not as powerful as you, she made a necklace for me by enchanting a Lapis Luzuli stone. The stone protects vampires from the sun." I turned the stone over in my hands. I could feel the power from it; I glanced up and saw Katherine was wearing an identical one.

She saw where I was looking and said, "The one I'm wearing is my necklace. Emily made it for me shortly after we met. The one you're holding is yours. She made it for you after her vision. I wore both to remind me of you even if I didn't have you yet."

"I love it," I told her truthfully. I moved to put it on when Katherine grabbed my hand.

"Let me," she said.

I handed it to her and she fastened it and kissed my neck. "Beautiful," she whispered.

She laid down on the bed and I moved next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do," she said. "I won't pressure you but if your friends with the slayer it will make it harder for the two of us."

"I'm not friends with her," I said firmly. "I'm supposed to protect her. Guess that didn't go to well."

"You didn't hurt her babe. But since you are supposed to keep her safe I will stay away from her and not hurt her."

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can resist hurting her if I saw her again."

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want."

We laid there in silence for a while until I sensed someone close by. "Katherine?"

"Yes love?"

"There's someone else here."

She jumped up at vampire speed and stood in front of me protectively. "I'm sorry; I can't keep vampires out of here since there is no human owner."

I concentrated on the presence. "It's not a vampire," I told her. I focused a few more minutes until I realized who was here.

"Zora," I yelled.

The elder walked into the bedroom a few minutes later. "Spencer," he greeted.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Katherine asked. She was ready to attack if needed.

"Calm down Katerina. I am not here to hurt you or Spencer."

I turned to Katherine. "Did he just call you Katerina?"

"I will explain later," she promised.

I turned my attention back to the elder. "What are you doing here?"

"Recent events have led to some potentially dangerous consequences."

"You know I attacked Buffy?"

"Yes we do. We knew you would protect Katherine from Buffy when it came to it but Katerina was not supposed to get hurt. Getting hurt is what caused you to tap into the Hollow's power."

"How do you know?"

"You tap into the Hollow when you are in pain, whether it is physical or emotion. When Prue was killed your pain over losing your sister caused you to lose control and you managed to kill many people because your sisters didn't know how to help you. When Katerina was attacked your physical pain caused the change and you discovered the key to changing you back."

"The key?" Katherine and I questioned at the same time.

"Katherine's love for you and your inability to hurt her is the key. It allows her to tap into your humanity and bring you back."

"Ok," I said. I was following along so far. "What about these consequences?"

"Your intense desire to protect Katerina and attacking Buffy has made the slayer want to eliminate her even more. After her disastrous romance with Angelus she has come to not believe in any vampire/ human relationship. She won't stop until Katherine is dead."

"Over my dead body," I snarled.

"Is that all?" Katherine asked holding my hand to calm me down.

"Not exactly. We also foresee some issues with your sisters."

"Piper and Phoebe ok?" I asked concerned.

"They are fine, for now at least."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I cannot say," he said sadly.

My anger rise and I couldn't stop it. "I'm sick of this bullshit, you tell me things but you won't explain them. Why tell me then? You know what? Leave now," I yelled at him.

"Spencer calm down," he told me.

That did it. I raised my hands and blew him into piece. I knew it wouldn't kill him but I couldn't help it. He instantly reassembled himself. "Now leave," I said dangerously. "Before I figure out how to kill you permanently."

With one last look at me he disappeared. "That was hot," Katherine said.

I turned to her and laughed. "Really? Everything that happened and that's what you say?"

"Sorry babe but your badassness is a real turn on," she said winking.

We laid down on the bed again. "I suppose you want an explanation," she said referring to her promise earlier.

"Yes, I do."

"When I was human my name was Katerina Patrova. I won't go into detail about my past, at least not yet, but I can give you the basic overview. I lived in Russia with my family but when I was seventeen I had a child out of wedlock, my family banished me and I left Russia."

She stopped talking, remembering her past. I was jealous that she allowed someone to touch her body but that was over 500 years ago so I let it go. "How were you changed?"

"I met a guy, he seemed interested in me but it was a lie. He was one of the original vampires and he wanted me dead. I managed to escape him and I met two vampires, Rose and Trevor. Trevor was in love with me and I used that against him. After I was fed blood I hung myself and when I woke up I fed on the owner of the house I was hiding in, thus completing the transformation."

I had a feeling my eyes were black again because her eyes grew big. "Spencer its ok I'm here."

"What is his name?"

"Klaus."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "He still wants me dead, this time as revenge for escaping him."

"He won't touch you," I swore. "I will kill him."

"No," she croaked. "Please don't. He's not like normal vampires, you may not be strong enough to kill him."

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. "You saved me three years ago, let me save you."

"Not alone," she finally said.

"Ok," I agreed.

"What are you going to do about the slayer?"

"Not much I can do. I have psychology with her tomorrow, I will see how she acts then."

Buffy POV

"How could the witch do that?" I yelled. We all gathered back at Giles' apartment after our encounter with Spencer and Katherine. "She said she was supposed to protect me yet she threw me away from the vampire."

"Well I think the popular phrase here is, 'I told you so.' I told all of you she would kill us but no one believed me," Anya said.

"Why I think Anya is overacting I admit Spencer's reaction to trying to kill the vampire is a little extreme," Giles said.

"Giles you should have seen her. Her eyes were pitch black and she was angry at Buffy. She even threatened to attack me," Willow said.

"Would it be wrong if I killed her too?" I asked.

"Buffy," Giles scolded. "Killing her would be next to impossible. Although killing her vampire may devastate her enough to where you could kill her."

"Guys we can't just kill Spencer," Oz said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I agree with Buffy, we need to kill her before she kills us," Anya said.

"Enough for tonight," Giles said. "Buffy, Willow, Oz see how she acts tomorrow in class and see her relationship with Katherine before we do anything else."

We agreed and left to go home. When I got back to my dorm room I saw it was empty. Spencer's bed was still made. She must be with Katherine tonight.

"_Don't worry witch_," I thought. "_It will all end soon_."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer POV

"Spence wake up," I heard someone say. I looked up to find Katherine walking in with a tray full of food.

"Why do I have to get up?" I groaned.

She looked at me sad. "You have class in an hour. Here I made you breakfast." She handed me a tray of pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Class in an hour? Fuck I am going to be late, I need to go to my dorm," I kept rambling until Katherine ran to me at vampire speed and kissed me.

"Relax my mate, I have clothes you can borrow, you can go to class from here. Now eat so you can get ready."

I ate in silence for a while until the quiet got to me. "You can cook?"

She laughed. "Yes, I've been learning for years so I could cook for you."

"Do you even eat food?" I asked curious.

"Sometimes," she answered. "I can eat but I only do around humans," she explained when she saw I was confused.

I ate quickly due to the lack of time. "Get in the shower. I will lay some clothes out for you," Katherine instructed.

I did as I was told and got in the shower; the events from last night came rushing back to me. What was I supposed to do about Buffy? Obviously in a battle I would win with no problem but she has a witch on her side, who knows how powerful she is.

My thoughts drifted to what Zora said about my sisters. I had already lost one was I about to lose another? or both? How would they react when they found out Katherine was a formerly bad vampire?

I ended the shower far sooner than I wanted but I was going to be late to class if I didn't get out. I pulled on the clothes Katherine left me, black leather pants and a black tank top, my vampires' signature attire. "Oh good, you're out. You have ten minutes you might want to orb there," Katherine said walking into the bathroom after I was dressed. She must have been listening to me.

"Alright," I agreed even though I didn't want to leave. "Stay here please. I don't want the slayer getting any ideas."

"I will stay," she said. I felt her reluctance. She didn't want me to be alone with them. I gave her a quick kiss and orbed to the bathroom by my classroom.

I was careful in making sure no one was around and I left the bathroom before anyone noticed I hadn't gone in there and therefore shouldn't be leaving. When I arrived in class Willow, Buffy and Oz were already there, Buffy was glaring at me and the other two looked sad.

"So you decided to show up," Buffy sneered. Oh boy this is going to be a long class. "Where's Katherine?"

"Like I would tell you," I growled.

"You know you said you would protect me but you're protecting that bitch instead," she whispered angrily.

My anger was rising now. "Back off Buffy, it is my job to protect you and Katherine is not a threat to you. So I will give you a choice, back off of her or I will make you back off."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she taunted. She got me there, she knew I was scared and I couldn't kill her, not purposely at least. I was contemplating accidently blowing her up.

"Don't tempt me slayer," I threatened. But I couldn't take it anymore, without word I grabbed my stuff and got up and left the classroom in the middle of the lecture.

I walked back into the restroom and made sure no one was there. Once I was sure I was alone I punched the mirror, wincing in pain. A few minutes later I felt a gust of wind and a familiar feeling of love greeted my senses. "I thought I asked you to stay home," I said to the presence. I turned to find Katherine.

"You did, but I felt your anger and pain from miles away. Let me look at your hand," she requested.

"My hand is fine," I insisted but she didn't listen and was too fast for me. She grabbed it at vampire speed and started picking the glass out of the wound.

"You should be more careful. Destroying school property isn't going to help anything," she said softly.

I sighed. "I know but it was either this or fry that bitch," I said.

"I vote for the seconds." She smiled at the thought.

"How were you able to sense me from that far away? Even I can't feel people who aren't in the same general area as me and I am an empath," I asked curious.

"True mates are connected, two vampires can feel each other as well and since you are a witch I can feel you like I would a vampire. In a way I can channel your empathic power," she explained. "Do you want my blood to heal your hand?"

I looked down at my bruised and bloodied hand. I was sure it was broken. "No, I deserve the pain." I couldn't help but think of everything I had done, this pain was nothing compared to the pain I had caused.

"No you don't," she said forcing me to look at her. "But you can have my blood anytime you want. Can you fix the mirror so no one notices?"

"Yeah," I said and I started mumbling the spell to repair it.

_Let the Object of Objection_

_Become but a Dream_

_As I cause the Seen_

_To be Unseen_

The glass instantly vanished along with what was left of the mirror. "Better," Katherine said. "Now what are the odds that Buffy and her friends are waiting for us outside?"

"They aren't. They are all in class still."

"You can sense them from that far away?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Whitelighters can sense their charges from across the country and the witch isn't hard to sense and there is something about Oz. I'm not sure what it is."

"He is a werewolf," she said. "I could smell him."

"That explains it." I continued to stare at my broken hand. It would look suspicious when I walk out with

a broken and bloody hand and there is no damage in here. "Katherine can I have your blood?" I asked.

She looked at me wondering what brought on the sudden change of heart. "If I leave with a broken hand people will notice," I explained.

She made sure no one was around and bit her wrist. She brought it to my mouth and I held it to my mouth sucking as much of her blood as I could. I stopped sucking when her wound closed. I could feel my hand healing and I looked down and it was back to normal. "That is very handy," I laughed. "Thanks."

"Anytime love." Katherine grabbed my stuff and we went back to her house.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Katherine demanded. I sighed and turned to face my vampire. It was dark outside and I was going demon hunting.<p>

"I still have to protect Buffy even if she does hate me," I told her.

"It isn't safe love," she before running full speed to stand in front of me. "She is strong, she can kill you and I wouldn't put it past her to try."

"Kat, how closely have you been watching me for the past few years?" It's sad that she had so little confidence in me.

"Close enough, I know what you have done. I know you can protect yourself but even you cannot protect yourself from brute force." I gave her a look. "Fine but I'm going with you."

We walked around campus, holding hand, like young lovers without a care. Katherine noticed something was wrong before I did. She squeezed my hand hard, almost hard enough to crush the bones in my hand. "Katherine you're hurting me. What's wrong?"

She released me and I felt her guilt. "They are here," she said simply. I had sensed them a second before she replied.

Suddenly I heard clapping. "Good job vampire," Buffy said.

"Let Spencer leave," Katherine said. I could feel her fear for me.

"No," I argued.

"You will leave," she said looking at me. I saw her pupils dilate, she was trying to compel me but it wasn't working.

"Sorry love," I said. "You can't compel me." Deep down I was slightly hurt she tried to force me to listen to her.

"Shit." She looked even more scared for me.

"Is the lovers quarrel over?" Buffy asked bored.

"Buffy do you get pleasure in pissing me off?" I asked her.

"Some pleasure," she said smirking.

"What do you want?"

"The vampire dead," Buffy said like it was obvious. She pulled out a stake and ran towards Katherine. I grabbed my vampire and orbed behind Buffy.

"Buffy stop," I yelled. "Katherine isn't dangerous."

"She will turn on you and then she will kill your family and friends."

"Like Angelus?" I asked. I could feel her anger.

"What do you know about Angel?" she asked. Her anger was fueling my own.

"Her eyes," I heard Willow say to Oz.

"I know everything. When I was evil I worshipped him." Katherine was jealous. "The way he tortures and kills is pure art."

This time she charged at me. She caught me off guard and punched me, sending me flying. I levitated up and landed perfectly. "Seems I hit a nerve," I laughed.

"Spencer stop it," Katherine yelled. She felt scared for Buffy this time, how strange. I froze her legs to keep her from interfering. She tried to move. "Dammit let me go." I ignored her.

"Come on Spencer let the vampire fight for you. It will be more fun," Buffy taunted. "For me," she added.

I charged toward her, powerful magic flowing through me. I had got to her when Oz jumped in between us. "I think we all need to calm down," he said.

"Back away Oz," I demanded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No," he said. Then he touched me.

I summoned my power and rage and plunged my hand into his chest ripping his heart out. "Doesn't mean I won't," I grinned dropping the heart.

"No," Willow screeched.

"Spencer we have to leave now," Katherine said standing in front of me. How did she get there?

"You killed him, you bitch," Willow yelled. I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood as was my shirt.

Everything stopped for me, I was numb. I had killed another innocent person and I wasn't evil, at the time. "Spencer," Katherine yelled. I looked at her but barely registered who she was. She grabbed me and ran.

Katherine POV

Shit. Shit. Shit, was all I could think after Spencer killed Oz. It wasn't her fault, I warned Oz and Willow not to interfere but the dumbass didn't listen. Who the fuck is stupid enough to mess with an already angry witch?

My poor mate was in shock, she wasn't moving, hell she was barely breathing. I glanced at Buffy and the witch, Buffy looked sad and disgusted and Willow was furious. She looked as if she was tapping into some of her magic, that's not good for Spencer, at least not in her current state.

I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her and ran home. I knew we wouldn't have long before the witch went looking for us but for now it was all I could do. I pulled her into the bathroom and set her down on the edge of the tub. I pulled her shirt off and grabbed a washcloth. Gently I wiped away the blood from her arm and wiped away the blood on her chest that soaked through her shirt. "Spencer?" I asked when I was finished.

"I'm sorry Katherine," she told me.

"Don't be sorry. I warned them to stay away. I told them Buffy needed to back off before someone got hurt but they didn't listen. It was his own fault for interfering with a pissed off witch, even I am not that stupid."

She looked at the ground. "Sorry." She spoke so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Spencer I know you don't want to deal with anything right now but Willow and Buffy will come looking for you. Do you know a way to keep her away?"

She finally acknowledged that I was speaking to her. "Yeah, I can come up with a spell." She started mumbling and then fell silent.

"What did you do?"

"I made it impossible from Willow to track me. As long as I am not near her she cannot find me through magic."

"Good. What do you want to do?" I had a feeling I knew but I was going to leave it up to her.

"My sisters, I need to go to them." She held her hand out.

"Spence, I can't go there. I haven't been invited." In this moment I hated that I was a vampire, she needed me and I couldn't be there for her.

"Oh, well then I invite you in."

I shook my head. "It doesn't work like that; you have to be the owner."

"I am the owner, or part owner. My sisters and I all share ownership of the manor. Now will you take my hand?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and we orbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer POV

We landed in the kitchen and no one was around. "No one's here," I observed looking around.

"No," Katherine disagreed. "They are here. Someone's coming now."

Just as she predicted a woman with black hair entered the kitchen. To me she looked like Snow White only not as innocent. "Who are you?" I demanded. Katherine grabbed my hand to calm me down so I didn't hurt her.

"Paige Matthews," she answered. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Spencer Halliwell and this is my, um, my…" I trailed off unsure what exactly Katherine was to me. Soul mate came to mind but I didn't want to say that in front of this stranger.

"Girlfriend," Katherine finished. "Katherine Pierce," she said offering her hand.

"Halliwell? You are Piper and Phoebe's sister right?" Paige asked. She didn't shake Katherine's hand.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Are they here?"

Paige nodded. "They are upstairs. I will go get them." She walked away before I could reply.

When Katherine and I were alone I turned to her, "Girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said. "Unless you I go by prefer vampire lover."

I laughed and wondered if she was kidding, "Probably not the best idea to say that in a house full of witches. Come on we can wait for them in the living room." I grabbed her hand and led her to a chair in the living room. She sat down and pulled me on top of her. I tried to move but she stopped me. "I'm too heavy I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Silly human," she said kissing me. "You are like a twig. I can barely feel you on me." She kissed me again with more passion until we heard coughing.

"Would you look at that Piper, our little sister is making out with some chick in our living room," Phoebe said loudly announcing their presence.

I jumped up to go hug my sisters. "Are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Piper asked smirking.

"Oh right," I said blushing. "Piper, Phoebe, this is my girlfriend Katherine Pierce. Kat these are my sisters," I pointed them out.

"It's nice to see are doing better," Katherine said.

"Not completely better," I answered and everyone looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" that Paige girl asked. I don't like her.

"I was answering Katherine," I replied. Was the girl deaf?

Katherine came to my side. "My love, I didn't say that. I thought it."

"Wait, you can hear your girlfriends' thoughts?" Phoebe asked. "Why do you get all the cool powers?"

"_Can I_?" I thought.

"_I heard that_," Katherine thought. I only knew she was thinking that because I was staring at her and her lips didn't move.

"It seems our mating bond is stronger than we thought," Katherine commented.

"Mating bond? What the fuck is that?" Piper asked. No one had a chance to answer due to the demon shimmering into the house.

Once the demon came into focus we realized it was only Cole. "Spencer," he said coming over to hug me. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Cole," I replied.

"Katerina?" Cole questioned turning to my vampire.

"Belthazar?" He nodded. "_Shit_," Katherine thought.

"Phoebe you invited a vampire into your home?" Cole asked. He wasn't happy; something told me he didn't like my vampire.

"No we haven't invited a vampire into the house," Phoebe said not understanding.

"You don't know who she is?" Cole asked pointing at Katherine. My sisters shook their heads. "Katerina Patrova, she was a sadistic vampire a few centuries ago. Why did you invite her in?"

"We didn't," Piper said. She turned to me. "But you did. Did you know she was a vampire?" I nodded. "You knowingly invited a vampire in what the hell is wrong with you?" Piper yelled.

"She isn't going to hurt anyone," I said. I was getting tired of saying this.

"Like hell she won't," Cole snarled. He summoned an energy ball and threw it. Without thinking I jumped in front of Katherine. The ball hit me and I flew through the window into the parlor.

"Spencer," Katherine yelled running at vampire speed to me.

"Cole, what the hell?" Phoebe yelled. She wasn't happy there was a vampire in her house but hitting her sister with an energy ball was a little overboard.

I looked down and I was bleeding. "Oh that's not good," I said. The pain was starting to set in.

"Damn witch, always has to be the hero," my Katherine said. "Just once I would like to be creative when I feed you my blood." She bit her wrist and placed it in front of my mouth. I grabbed it and started sucking, I felt like an alcoholic in front of a bottle of vodka and in a way I was. Katherine was my alcohol, I had to have her.

"Spencer are you ok?" Piper and Phoebe asked coming to my side. They were trying to hide their disgust at me drinking blood.

"Just peachy," I replied when Katherine's wrist healed itself. "Now Cole you had your fun, now it's my turn." My eyes turned black and I summoned a fire ball, a power I had gotten from another demon, sometimes the Hallows powers were awesome. Katherine grabbed my hand before I could throw it at him.

"Don't," she said. "_You don't want to kill him love. You would never forgive yourself_," she thought. I closed my hand and the fire disappeared and my eyes returned to normal.

"How did you do that?" Piper demanded. "It took us days to get her to change back the first time."

"I'm not afraid of her hurting me," Katherine answered. "You will find that comes in handy. I can be more forceful in persuading her."

"What do you want Katerina?" Cole demanded. He was lost in thought for a moment. "That's it; you want the Charmed One's dead. What did you did compel her to care about you?"

"She didn't compel me and stop calling her Katerina," I yelled. "She can't compel me, she has already tried."

"_Why don't you want him to call me Katerina_?" Katherine thought.

"_I want to call you that and he is ruining it_," I thought back.

"You tried to compel my sister?" Phoebe yelled. She grabbed the broken chair leg and ran at Katherine; Paige grabbed her as I jumped in front of Katherine.

"Phoebe calm down," Piper, Paige and I yelled.

"Seriously who the hell is this girl?" I asked pointing to Paige.

"She is our half-sister," Piper answered not looking at me.

"Hell no, please tell me you're kidding," I begged my sisters.

The look on their faces said it all. "Phoebe, drop the damn stake," I said. I couldn't handle having another sister so I was ignoring her in hopes she would disappear or some demon would come and kill her.

Phoebe looked between me and Katherine and dropped the stake on the table. As soon as the stake hit the table Leo orbed into the room. Judging by the look on his face he knew what I had done. "Hey Leo," Piper said going to kiss him. He didn't acknowledge her and instead was looking at me.

"Leo, what is wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders called a meeting, there is a witch getting stronger, her grief and anger is overwhelming. Her boyfriend was killed earlier tonight, the witch and her boyfriend was friends with the slayer," Leo said looking at me still.

Piper and Phoebe figured out what he was implying. "You killed him?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "I was fighting with Buffy, she was trying to kill Katherine, and he got in the middle and I didn't mean to."

"You killed an innocent because of that vampire?" Phoebe yelled. I was getting tired of the yelling.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You are so stupid; can't you see what she is doing to you?" Piper asked. I couldn't believe she called me stupid. Phoebe grabbed the stake again and my eyes turned black.

"I won't let you kill her," I growled. I would never let anyone hurt Katherine, even if it meant I had to kill my own sisters.

"Move aside," Phoebe said.

"No." Phoebe levitated up and kicked me aside. I quickly levitated back up and charged at her. Piper raised her hands, whether it was to blow up Katherine or freeze me I wasn't sure, I threw her into the wall and resumed charging Phoebe. Katherine grabbed me and held me down.

"Come back to me," she said. My eyes weren't returning to normal. "Spencer, come back to me," Katherine repeated and she kissed me while keeping me on the ground. She smiled when she pulled away. She pulled me off the ground but didn't release me. I turned and saw Leo was holding Piper's hands behind her and Cole was holding Phoebe back.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite," I yelled to Phoebe. "Your boyfriend is a demon yet you judge me because Katerina is a vampire. In case you forgot Balthazar tried to kill us. Katerina saved me and you still want her dead." I was still struggling against Katherine even though it was useless. I couldn't break free no matter how hard I tried. I had never been so angry before, I wanted all of them dead and I could get free they would be.

"You three need to stop this now," Leo said holding a struggling Piper. "Attacking each other doesn't change what has already happened."

"Get out," Piper shouted still struggling. "Get out and take the vampire with you."

"Fine," I yelled back. "But know this," I began. My eyes were black again but I wasn't fighting Katherine anymore. "When I leave you will never find me again, no magic, no scrying, the Elders and Whitelighters will not be able to sense me. Whether I am alive or dead you will never know," I finished. What they didn't know was I was doing a spell similar to the one I did to keep the witch and slayer away from me.

They all looked at me shocked and confused, Paige didn't believe what I said. Katherine was still holding me and I orbed with her.

I wasn't sure where we were when we landed. "Are you ok?" Katherine said letting me go.

"I'm fine," I replied looking around. It was dark in the room. "Where are we?"

"Virginia, close to Mystic Falls where I was a few years ago, I bought this house before I went to San Francisco to find you." My eyes were started to adjust and I noticed we were in a bedroom. Katherine made her way to the door and flipped the light on. "Sorry, I forgot you can't see in the dark."

"They hate me, I mean they really hate me, I could feel it." I sat on the bed unable to stand much longer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you choose between me and them," she said coming to sit by me.

"It's not your fault." I grabbed her hand. "Katherine, I will always choose you. They are my family and I love them but I can't live without you. I need you." I leaned forward and kissed her gently. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help it. I needed her right now, even more than I needed air.

Her desire was equal to my own; she laid me down on the bed and kissed down my neck. She stared into my eyes looking for some sign as to whether I was uncomfortable. When she confirmed I wanted to proceed she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. All I could do was stare at her in amazement.

She pulled me up slightly so I could pull my own shirt off. "How did this happen?" Katherine asked lightly tracing a scar on my side.

"When I was evil there was this family, I had the kids and father tied up but I didn't account for the mother. She decided to fight back and stabbed me in the side. Leo couldn't heal me then so I tried to heal myself but obviously I couldn't, at least not well. I ended up killing her family in front of her to punish her."

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"I love you," I answered honestly.

"Close your eyes," she said. I did what she asked even though I didn't know what was going to happen. "Now open them," she whispered into my eye. I opened my eyes to see she was completely naked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," I said flipping us over so I was on top. I removed the rest of my clothing quickly, although not as fast as she did.

"Do you want my blood?" she asked staring deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I said. She grabbed some type of pin and pierced her skin right over her nipple.

"Then take it," she whispered. I stared at the blood running down her body and I started drinking. I could hear Katherine moaning softly. I kept drinking, I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to pull away. I didn't want to hurt her, I wasn't even sure if I could. "My turn?" she asked. I nodded. I could feel her blood on my face still.

She flipped us over again. I summoned an athame and raised it so I could cut myself the way Katherine had. She grabbed the athame and threw it to the side. "I don't need that love," she said. I watched as her fangs elongated and veins in her face appeared, her eyes turned red. It was terrifying and hot at the same time. She tried to turn away but I grabbed her face.

"Don't hide," I told her. She turned and faced me and I touched the veins in her face. Silently she asked if it was ok for her to continue, I nodded my consent and she bent down and bit me in the same spot I had drank from her.

I could feel myself getting weaker as she drank but I didn't care. I didn't care if she killed me at this point. I was sad when she pulled away. "Did I drink too much?" she asked concerned.

"No," I said. I didn't want her to stop.

"I hope you aren't tired," she whispered. "I have plans for you my witch, plans that will last all night long."

My vampire sure has stamina, after several hours of making love there was no denying that. I was happy I was in her arms when I finally feel asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was quiet when Spencer woke up. All that could be heard was their breathing, Spencer's heartbeat and Katherine's soft snores. The sun was shining in the bedroom and Spencer groaned and accidently rolled over on top of Katherine. Katherine forgot it was her mate in bed with her and pushed the brunette away with too much force sending her flying off the bed. "Argh," Spencer yelled. She covered her head and orbed back to the bed.

Katherine shot up when she heard Spencer yell. "Sorry," Katherine said. "I'm not used to having someone in my bed. Are you hurt?" She began checking the girl for signs of injuries.

"I'm fine," Spencer assured her gently pushing away Katherine's hands. "So now that we are both awake, what are the plans for today?

Katherine sighed, she was about to have the conversation she didn't really want to have. "There is reason we are at Mystic Falls," Katherine started. She scooted back against the headboard and patted the space next to her.

"What is the reason?"

"We need to protect my doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert."

"Doppelgänger?" Spencer asked confused. She had no idea what a doppelganger was.

"An identical copy of me, she is my descendant and human. We look exactly alike but our personalities are completely different," Katherine explained. Lucy had explained that Elena was the nice version of Katherine.

"So you want to protect your family." It made sense to Spencer and she would do anything to protect Katherine's family and her own if they liked her.

"Yes and no, I want to protect my family but it's more than that. Elena is in danger," Katherine said.

"Danger from what?" Spencer asked suspicious.

"Klaus, he wants to break a curse on vampires and werewolves, it will allow vampire to walk outside in the daylight and werewolves to transform at will. I know he needs a Patrova doppelgänger to break the curse but I don't know what else is needed. I do know we need to keep her safe, Klaus cannot be allowed to break the curse." Katherine tensed up ready for her mate to react badly.

Spencer was quiet throughout Katherine's speech, her eyes were black and she was growling. "He will die," Spencer swore. "And Elena will be safe."

"Remember your promise to me love," Katherine said. Spencer had to be calmed down before she did something stupid. Katherine didn't want Spencer anywhere near Klaus. Klaus would surely kill her and if he didn't he would use her against Katherine. Katherine would rather Klaus killed her, she didn't think she would survive if Spencer was trying to kill her.

Spencer frowned. "I remember, what I need is more power," she mumbled the last part but Katherine still heard.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She didn't like what Spencer was thinking.

"If I had more power I could kill him without any problems."

"No more power," Katherine said firmly. "If you get too much power it will kill you. Even you aren't meant to hold a lot of power."

"Fine," Spencer said. "What is first on the to-do list?"

"According to my contact Elena is dating one of the Salvatore brothers," Katherine said frowning. The Salvatore brothers were bad news and she didn't want a repeat of 1864. It was bad enough they were both vampires. "We need to talk to them so they are prepared. The only problem is they hate me and will most likely try and kill me when they see me."

A lamp exploded across the room. "Did you do that?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled. Her emotions always got the best of her.

Katherine grabbed Spencer and pulled her against her body, trying to ignore her desire for her mate. "I am older and stronger than them. They won't be able to hurt me, my mate."

"Alright," Spencer agreed. "What do you want to do now?"

Katherine looked her mate up and down. "Well…"

"No, we can't do that right now," Spencer interrupted. She felt a strong increase in lust coming from Katherine.

"Worth a try but you may want to put clothes on," Katherine said smirking.

Spencer looked down and realized she was still naked. "Oh yeah good idea." Spencer got off the bed and went to the dresser looking for clothes.

"Once we get dressed I will take you to lunch. I doubt you have eaten since I made you breakfast and Elena will be in school for another two hours so we have time," Katherine said grabbing some clothes to put on. "We do have a problem though." Katherine looked in the mirror and frowned.

"What?" Spencer said looking at Katherine. Katherine was fully dressed in a matter of seconds and while Spencer was still trying to get her pants on.

"I look just like Elena. Normally that wouldn't bother me but since she is in school if we go out to lunch and people recognize me then they will start asking questions. Can you do anything to hide my appearance?"

"Sure," Spencer said. She got the pants on and stepped closer to Katherine. Katherine couldn't help but stare at her shirtless mate. "Focus Katerina."

"Sorry," she said smirking. She wasn't sorry, her mate had a nice body and she enjoyed looking at it.

Spencer closed her eyes and mumbled some words. "Done."

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "I still look the same."

"Yeah, to you and me you look the same but to others you look like some blonde woman."

"Are you sure the spell worked?" Katherine asked and Spencer glared at Katherine.

"It worked but if anyone calls you Elena then you can worry, deal?"

"Deal," Katherine said kissing Spencer. "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go eat I am starving."

Katherine laughed and took the witches hand. "Let's go." They walked silently out of the house and through the woods. They were only about a mile from Mystic Falls and neither woman had a problem with walking. "How are you doing with everything that happened?"

Spencer looked at their intertwined hands and then at Katherine's face. "I'm ok; I never really got along with my sisters anyway."

"I thought you guys were close," Katherine said in confusion.

"We were until Prue died. I was supposed to die but Leo saved me instead of her. Piper and Phoebe never said anything but I know they wished he healed Prue instead especially after I snapped."

Katherine gently kissed the hand she was holding. "You have a chance to move on and start over. You don't have to dwell on your past anymore."

"The Slayer will still be after me, I'm wondering if I should change my name or appearance."

"Don't change your appearance," Katherine said. "I've waited far too long to see you and I don't want you hiding, we could change your name though, if you want. I think you would do well with my name," Katherine said smirking at her mate.

"Spencer Pierce, it does have a nice ring to it," Spencer admitted.

Katherine pulled Spencer against her and ran to the edge of the woods. Spencer had no idea where they were going so she let Katherine lead. "There is a café on Main St.," Katherine said.

They walked silently until they got to the café. "Do you want to sit inside or outside?"

"Outside," Spencer answered. "I don't have to hide so I want to enjoy the sunshine."

Katherine spoke to the waiter and she escorted the couple outside. "Who is your contact?" Spencer asked Katherine once the waiter took their drink orders.

"A witch named Lucy; she is a Bennett witch, very powerful though she has nothing on the Warren witches. Her cousin, Bonnie, is actually Elena's best friend."

"Can I get you ladies something to eat?" the waiter asked. He stared at Spencer and Katherine glared at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stop staring at her," Katherine growled. He quickly looked away and took their orders.

"You didn't have to be mean to him," Spencer said when the guy practically ran away.

"Yes I did," Katherine disagreed.

"Katerina," Spencer said smiling. "If we threaten everyone that looks at the other then no one will go near us."

"Well I don't want anyone but me near you so I am fine with that," Katherine joked. Spencer could tell there was some truth to her words.

The waiter returned with their food and rushed off when Katherine glared at him. "How long do we have?"

Katherine pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Less than an hour but don't rush we don't have to be there right after she gets out of school."

"Tell me about the Salvatore brothers," Spencer requested. She took a bite of her sandwich.

Katherine studied her mate before she started speaking. She wasn't sure how Spencer would react to knowing Katherine not only changed the Salvatore brothers, though not on purpose, but she also slept with both of them. "I met them in 1864; Emily and I came to Mystic Falls and stayed with their father. They were both attracted to me and I was lonely. I had spent years waiting for you and I was starting to get impatient."

"You slept with them." It wasn't a question. Spencer could tell. Katherine nodded. "Katerina I'm not mad, that was over 150 years ago but why did you change them?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. On afternoon I went to Stefan, the younger one, and I drank from him and almost killed him so I gave him my blood and that night I did the same for Damon. Then I went back to Stefan and his father had slipped vervain into his drink and they caught me. They were both shot and killed trying to save me although they didn't need to."

"What is vervain?" Spencer asked. She was working hard on hiding the anger in her voice.

"It's an herb that weakens us when ingested and burns us if touched, one of the few ways to incapacitate us long enough to stake us. Don't worry love I am immune to it," Katherine said when she saw the brunette's face.

"That is possible?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I have been ingesting it since the day I got caught."

An hour later they walked up the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. Katherine told Spencer to stay back as she knocked on the door. Katherine wasn't sure if she could get into the house and was hoping the Salvatore brothers didn't have a human living there. "Is the spell still on me?" Katherine asked and Spencer nodded. "Take it off."

Spencer mumbled some words. "Done."

Damon opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Katherine. He knew it was Katherine because Stefan and Elena were in the living room. "Stefan," Damon called. He was glaring at the vampire that created him.

Stefan and Elena rushed over to the front door when where Damon was standing. Stefan's eyes widened when he saw Katherine while Elena was shocked by how much they looked alike. "Did you miss me?" Katherine asked smirking.

"Katherine," Damon and Stefan said before they both charged her.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Spencer will probably see her sisters again but she will not go back to San Fransisco as far as I know. Buffy and the Scooby Gang will be back but it will be awhile.

* * *

><p>Katherine braced herself for the attack but it never came. Spencer had thrown both Salvatore's backwards through the house and into a wall. Her eyes were black and she was furious someone tried to attack her mate. "Spencer calm down," Katherine said grabbing her mates hands to keep her from blowing them up. Katherine may not like them but they were more useful to her if they were alive. She was starting to think bringing her witch here wasn't a good idea.<p>

"No," Spencer snarled. "They dared to try and attack you."

Katherine steadied herself and was ready to throw Spencer on the ground if necessary. "Calm down," Katherine repeat. Spencer was beyond Katherine's control at the moment and ended up throwing Katherine backwards.

Katherine landed on a piece of wood that pierced her shoulder and Spencer dropped down screaming. The brothers were ready to attack her until they saw she dropped down in pain. They stood frozen wondering what had happened.

Katherine ripped the wood out and ran to her mate. "Spencer," Katherine said softly. Her own shoulder was already healing but her mate was in a lot of pain.

The Salvatore brothers watched as Katherine cradled the girl to her chest and bit her wrist and brought it to Spencer's mouth. Damon and Stefan and never seen Katherine so loving with someone. "Katerina, I'm sorry," Spencer said after her shoulder healed.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea why Spencer called her Katerina. The brothers had enough sense to stay back and not anger the witch further while Elena watched everything from inside the house. Katherine was gently stroking her mate's cheek as Spencer's eyes returned to normal.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon demanded. He waited until the witch was calm before he started speaking.

"I'm here to help you," Katherine said. Spencer and Katherine stood up and walked back towards the house. Katherine pushed past the brothers and walked inside the house. "No human owner, you two should know better than that." As she said that she realized her own house didn't have a human owner, she glanced at her mate and made sure to fix that.

Spencer followed her inside and looked around the house. Katherine however eyed her doppelgänger. "Hello Elena," Katherine said pleasantly.

"How do we look alike?" she asked. Stefan went to her side in case Katherine tried anything.

"How is not important," Katherine said. "What is important is the fact that we do look alike and the trouble that will cause."

"What trouble?" Stefan asked. He wrapped an arm around Elena's waist.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"Who is Klaus?" Damon asked. He looked at his brother but Stefan shrugged.

Katherine ignored him; her question was answered, and went to sit on the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table. Spencer pushed past the brothers and climbed onto the couch next to Katherine.

"What does Klaus want?" Stefan asked trying a different tactic. He knew Katherine and she would never say, unless he could convince Spencer to spill.

"Other than Elena, I don't know," Katherine replied. Stefan was surprised at her honestly. Katherine left out the part where Klaus wanted her in fear of her mate hunting him down.

"Why should we believe you?" Damon asked. He was praying for the chance to kill Katherine.

"Don't you dare try and attack her again," Spencer said glaring at Damon. She felt an increase in hatred and deception coming from the vampire. "I will kill you if you try."

"Relax my witch," Katherine said. "Damon isn't that stupid." Katherine patted Spencer's knee and Spencer felt the familiar jolt of a vision.

_Katerina walked through the crowded room on the arm of a handsome young man. "Katerina, this is my brother Niklaus," he introduced._

"_Please to meet you Katerina," Niklaus said kissing her hand._

_The scene shifted to Katherine running through the woods. She fell many times until someone caught up with her. "Katerina," Trevor said. He loved her, anyone with eyes could tell._

_The scene shifted yet again to Katherine stabbing herself. Rose rushed over and fed Katherine her blood. Eventually Rose left and Katherine hung herself._

_The scene shifted for the last time showing Katherine completing the transformation._

Katherine gently held the shaking Spencer. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Spencer looked at Katherine and threw herself into the vampire's lap. Spencer held onto her as if her life depended it. "What is wrong?" Katherine asked concerned.

"I saw you meeting Klaus only his brother introduced him as Niklaus, and then I saw you running through the woods and later when you stabbed yourself and some woman fed you blood and you hung yourself. Then I saw you completing the transformation. Klaus liked you in the beginning," Spencer said looking at Katherine.

"He liked what I represented, the breaking of the curse," Katherine said disagreeing.

"I still don't see why you are here," Stefan said. Something about the way Katherine was acting made him want to trust her but he still couldn't forget everything she had done to him.

"Klaus wants Elena, Elena is here, I don't want him to have Elena, therefore I am here to protect her," Katherine said slowly. Spencer snickered.

"And who the hell are you?" Damon snapped at the girl.

"Spencer Pierce," Spencer said. She glanced at Katherine. The vampire was smiling.

"Pierce?" they both asked.

"Got a problem with that boys?" Katherine asked smirking at their reactions.

"How long have you two been together?" Stefan asked. She wasn't a vampire so it couldn't have been long.

"Since when are you gay?" Damon asked at the same time.

Katherine ignored Stefan's question. "Since I saw Spencer's face 500 years ago," Katherine answered Damon.

"But you were with us in 1864," Stefan said confused.

Katherine shrugged. "I was lonely and you two were fascinated by me. It was easy to not feel alone but I never loved you."

"Then why did you change us?" Damon asked angrily. He had given his life for her and she didn't even love him.

"I never meant to change you. I gave you both my blood because I almost killed you then when I got caught you two had to be idiots and try to save me and get yourselves shot," Katherine yelled. "I didn't need your help, I was never going to be killed or stuck in that tomb, Emily and George Lockwood made sure of that."

"So we died for nothing," Damon said through his teeth. He was so angry at the woman he had loved.

"You died because you loved me but I never asked you to love me. I never wanted you to love me and contrary to what Stefan thinks I never compelled you to love me. I just wanted a fling while I waited for Spencer to be born." Katherine turned her attention to Elena. "Does your friend Bonnie have Emily's Grimoire?"

"Yes," Elena gulped.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Relax Elena; I'm not going to hurt you. I need that Grimoire though."

"Why would you need Emily's Grimoire?" Stefan asked. "You're not a witch and you can't do those spells."

"Very good Stefan," Katherine said clapping. "You're right I am not a witch, however, my gorgeous mate is a witch and Emily has a spell for her."

"You are not getting that Grimoire," Damon said.

Spencer smirked at the annoying vampire. "Emily's Grimoire," Spencer called holding out her hands. The book appeared in a swirl of blue lights. "You were saying?" Damon was speechless as Spencer flipped through the book. The Grimoire reminded Spencer of the Book of Shadows and it caused her chest to ache. The last entry was addressed to her.

She quickly scanned it before turning to Katherine. "Katherine, is this what I think it is?"

"_Is this a spell to grant a witch immortality_?" she thought.

"_Yes_," Katherine answered in her head. "_It's the spell Emily used on herself as a test and it works. You could live forever with me, if you wanted to. I won't force you to do it_."

"_This says I have to bind myself to a vampire, how does that work?" _

"_I will explain later," _Katherine thought. She didn't want the brothers and Elena to know they were speaking in their minds.

Spencer ripped out of the page of the book that was for her and tucked it into her pocket. She got off the couch and handed the book to Elena. "You can give it back to Bonnie when you see her," Spencer said.

"What makes this witch so special?" Stefan asked.

"What do you know about the Warren witches?" Katherine countered.

"Nothing," the brothers said.

"Think Bennett witches only twice as powerful," Katherine said. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

"You underestimate my witch," Katherine said smirking. She knew how deadly her witch was. It wasn't long ago she murdered a werewolf.

Spencer had an idea where Katherine's thoughts were going and looked down. Katherine noticed and gripped her hand. "_It's not your fault love_," she thought.

"_Thanks but it is, I ripped his heart out, not you," _Spencer told her.

Katherine let it drop knowing Spencer was never going to erase her guilt. Something on the dresser across the room caught Katherine's eye. She ran to it and came back to the couch before Spencer and Elena had a chance to blink.

"You know for claiming to hate me one of you can't let go," Katherine said holding up a photo of herself from 1864.

She handed it to Spencer. "The 1800s didn't do well for your fashion," Spencer said admiring the photo.

Katherine glared and lunged at her with her fangs out. Spencer laughed knowing Katherine wasn't actually angry with her. "It's not kind to tease," Spencer said. She tilted her head and Katherine bit her.

Elena looked away. She didn't like watching vampires feed especially on a human that didn't care. Katherine pulled away quicker than she wanted too. "There are things we need to do," Katherine said.

"Like what?" Damon asked. He was still angry at her.

"I need to get into the Lockwood Mansion, there is something I need there but I don't know where it is," Katherine said.

"What are we looking for?" Spencer asked. Most of what was said Spencer already knew but the information about the Lockwood Mansion was new.

Katherine didn't want to answer but she needed to moonstone. "It's a moonstone, Klaus needs it and I need to keep it away from him."

"Then let's go," Spencer said jumping off the couch.

"Slow down witch," Damon said. "You can't go bursting into the Lockwood Mansion; Katherine here can't even get inside."

"You still underestimate my power," Spencer said.

"Mayor Lockwood just died," Stefan said. He decided to trust Katherine since she seemed genuine in her quest to protect Elena. He would, however, keep an eye on her just in case. Katherine's witch didn't seem like the type to let an innocent person die so he trusted her as well. "Elena is supposed to go with her aunt to pay her respect that is your ticket inside. Though I have no idea how to disguise Spencer."

"I got that covered," Spencer said smiling at Stefan. Katherine said Stefan was kinder than Damon and Spencer could see why she liked him. She concentrated and glamoured herself causing Elena to gasp when she saw Spencer looked like Stefan.

"So my dear shall we go to the Lockwood's house?" Spencer asked holding out her hand for Katherine. Stefan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That is so creepy," Damon and Elena said.

"Agreed," Katherine said. "Once we get inside change back."

Katherine took her hand and they orbed to the Lockwood Mansion. They walked to the door and knocked. "Stefan, Elena thanks for coming," Mrs. Lockwood said. "Where are Jenna and Jeremy?"

"_Who the hell are they_?" Spencer asked quietly.

"_Must be the aunt and brother_," Katherine replied.

"They will be here later," Katherine said trying to act innocent like Elena.

"Well come on in, there is no need to stand outside," Carol Lockwood said. They stepped inside and blended into the crowd.

"Should I try orbing it to me?" Spencer whispered to Katherine. Katherine nodded. "Moonstone."

They were both shocked when it appeared in her hand. "Ok we need to go now," Katherine said. "Before anyone realizes it's missing." Spencer looked around but no one was watching them. She switched her appearance back and walked up to a random person.

"Hi, can you point me in the direction of the restroom?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, upstairs first door on the left," the man answered.

Spencer thanked him and pulled Katherine upstairs. "Sex in the bathroom, kinky," Katherine said smirking.

Spencer rolled her eyes and made sure not to lock the door. "No this is our escape route, where am I going?"

"Our house," Katherine said. "There are some things we need to discuss."

Spencer nodded and grabbed her hand before they disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

azrael8919- I apologize for your problems concerning the Vampire Diaries. I will do my best to explain those aspects better in my story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>They landed in their bedroom and Katherine ran out. Spencer was confused until Katherine reappeared a few seconds later holding some paperwork. "I realized something when we were at Damon and Stefan's house. Klaus may be an Original vampire but he has the same restrictions as other vampires, needing an invitation into a house, so I am making you the owner of this house. It will protect us both and only you can invite vampires in. The only problem is you will have to use your real name and I will have to leave the house while you are signing the paperwork. I don't know what happens to a vampire if they are in a house they haven't been invited into and I don't want to find out," Katherine explained.<p>

Katherine made the call and the relator promised to come by in less than an hour. "She's on her way," Katherine said relieved. It meant her mate was protected, if only at her home.

"Should we talk before or after she comes?" Spencer asked.

"We can start now," Katherine said, standing in the doorway. The paperwork was dropped on their dresser. "I know you have questions so start asking."

"Emily made a spell for me to be immortal?" Katherine nodded. "Why?"

"She did it mostly for me," Katherine started. "If you died it would kill me and Emily was my best friend. She didn't want me to lose my mate."

Spencer walked up to Katherine and touched her face. "I'm not going anywhere Katerina." Katherine leaned into her touch.

"I know you won't," Katherine said. "But I can't help but be terrified Klaus…" Katherine was cut off when Spencer kissed her. The witch pushed Katherine up against the wall never breaking the kiss. When Spencer was having trouble breathing she pulled away and gripped the edges of her shirt before pulling it off and tossing it aside. The bite mark Katherine had left during their first night together was still visible and the vampire was sure it would never disappear.

Katherine's shirt was ripped off and Katherine growled. At this rate she wasn't going to have any shirts left. Katherine stared at her mate, she could feel the blood pumping through her mate's body and she wanted it. She bit the witch when the doorbell rang. "Damn it," Katherine growled pulling away.

Spencer laughed, "We have plenty of time later love." Spencer put her shirt back on and Katherine went to the bedroom to find a few one.

The doorbell rang again and they walked down the stairs. Katherine grumbled the whole way down. "I'm going to go feed," Katherine said before Spencer opened the door. "I need the blood and since I was rudely interrupted I need to find another source. I should be back by the time you two finish."

"Be safe," Spencer said kissing her one last time. Spencer pulled the door open and Katherine said a quick hello before taking off. "Hello," Spencer greeted the woman. "Come on in."

"Thank you," the woman said. "I was surprised when Katherine called me, after she bought the house I didn't expect to hear from her again. Oh, I have forgotten my manners, I am Julie Roberts."

"Spencer Pier… Halliwell," Spencer said, remembering she had to go by her real name for the purpose of this meeting. She hated using her real name. It was a reminder of the past she was trying to leave behind.

Julie pulled out some from her briefcase paperwork. "Do you mind me asking why Katherine wants the house in your name?"

"I honestly have no idea but I've learned to trust her," Spencer said. She couldn't come up with a good lie.

"Are you two together in a romantic sense?" Spencer nodded. "Good for you, it's nice to see a young couple buying their first home together. It's weird you're not the first ones to request a change in ownership."

"Really? Who else asked?" Spencer asked. She had a feeling it was the Salvatore's.

"The Salvatore brothers, they put the deed in Elena Gilbert's name," Julie answered as Spencer signed her name. "I couldn't figure out why." Now Spencer needed to figure out if they did that to protect against Klaus or to keep Katherine out.

Spencer signed a few more papers. "Alright, we are all done," Julie said placing the paperwork into her briefcase.

"Thank you," Spencer said shaking her hand. Julie left and a few seconds later Katherine was back. "I hope you cleaned up the mess."

"Of course my love," Katherine said standing outside the front door. She tried to walk inside but she couldn't make it past the barrier. "Well it works, you mind inviting me in now?"

Spencer turned to face her mate. Her eyes were dark with lust. She pulled her shirt off in front of Katherine, then her pants followed by her bra and underwear. She headed straight to the bedroom and Katherine couldn't do anything but watch her go, moaning as she swayed her hips as she walked. "Come on in Katerina," Spencer called from upstairs.

Katherine didn't need to be told twice. She ran into the house, shedding her clothes in the process and found her mate naked on their bed. "You are such a tease," Katherine growled. Spencer chuckled. She blinked and found Katherine on top of her. "You are mine."

"I am," Spencer agreed, kissing Katherine and pulling the vampire completely on top of her.

An hour later there was banging on the door. "Who knows we are here?" Spencer groaned. Katherine had her head on Spencer's chest.

"It's the Salvatore's," Katherine said getting up and pulling her clothes on. Spencer got out of bed and put some new clothes on, her clothes were scattered around the house. She waved her hand and her clothing appeared on the bed so she didn't have to explain it to the Salvatore brothers.

"Why can't we have one day to ourselves," Spencer grumbled.

"We went to them first," Katherine reminded her. Spencer mumbled some curse words, in various languages, and Katherine chuckled. "Hello Damon and Stefan," Katherine said pulling their front door open.

Damon tried to walk into the house but was stopped. "Well that must suck," Spencer said smirking.

"Let us in," Damon said glaring at Spencer. Spencer ignored him and looked at Stefan. He looked like he was in pain.

"Elena is missing," Spencer realized. Stefan nodded. "Come in Stefan."

Stefan walked inside and Damon tried to attack Spencer. "Don't you dare," Katherine said glaring at him. "If you weren't such as ass maybe she would invite you in."

"I can find her," Spencer said. Stefan looked up, hope filling his eyes. "I need something of hers, Damon if you get her hairbrush or something she owns I will let you in." Damon took off running before she finished her sentence. "I need a map of Mystic Falls too," she yelled at him. "Katerina do you think Klaus took her?" They went to the living room to wait for Damon.

"No," Katherine answered. "If he was here we would know and he wouldn't just take Elena. He needs her alive until the ritual, Klaus would want to protect her until then. Besides he would go after me first for punishment and as a warning." Spencer's eyes flashed black. "Relax my mate. Stefan we will find her."

"I know," he said.

"Look I know you don't trust us," Spencer said. "But you need to believe me when I say we will do everything we can to protect Elena from Klaus. I will need to talk to the Bennett witch sometime, I might need her help to deal with Klaus."

"It's not that I don't trust Katherine, I just never had a reason to up until now. I spent most of my life hating her, it's hard to change," Stefan explained. Katherine took the moment to leave the room.

"Did you love her?" Spencer asked.

"Are you going to attack me if I say yes?" Spencer shook her head. "I did and Damon still does that's why he is being a world class jackass. It hurts him to see her happy with you after he spent most of his life trying to help her. I spent so much time thinking Katherine compelled me to love her and now I find out she never did."

"It's ok to love them both you know," Spencer said. She couldn't fault Stefan and Damon for loving Katherine.

"I don't love Katherine anymore," he said. "You know Elena and Katherine may look identical but for the longest time I thought they were opposites but now seeing the way she looks at you, the way she acts around you, I don't think they are so different anymore. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that Katherine loves you."

Damon came back with Elena's necklace and the map. "Come in Damon," Spencer said. He walked into the living room where Stefan and Spencer were gathered. Katherine walked in a few seconds later and sat down next to Spencer. Her hand automatically found Spencer's. "Don't make me regret inviting you in."

The vampire handed her the necklace and map. Spencer opened the map and put it on the coffee table. "I need a crystal pendant…" Spencer mumbled to herself. "Is there a magic store somewhere close by? Any store would work even if it's a fake magic store."

"Mystic Falls doesn't have one but the next town over does, it's called the Magic Box," Stefan said. "What do you need a crystal pendant for?"

"Scrying," Spencer answered. "I can channel my magic through this necklace to locate Elena. You three stay here I will be back in a few minutes." Before Katherine could protest Spencer disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"She will be fine Katherine," Stefan assured her. Katherine privately agreed even though she didn't want Spencer going out alone.

A few minutes later Spencer came back with an amethyst crystal pendant. "Amethyst?" Damon asked, curious despite the fact that Elena was missing.

"Amethyst is considered the best for scrying, I had to steal it but it should still work," Spencer said kneeling down in front of the coffee table.

"Why did you steal it?" Katherine and Stefan asked.

Spencer frowned. "I don't have any money," she said.

"Damn it that's what I forget," Katherine said smacking her forehead. "I'll fix it tomorrow love." Katherine made a mental note to get a credit card in her mate's name.

Spencer smiled gratefully and turned her attention back to the map. She held Elena's necklace in one hand and waved the pendant over the map until it stopped. "Found her," she said. Katherine, Damon and Stefan looked over her shoulder.

"That's the tomb," Damon said.

"What tomb?" Spencer asked turning around to look at Damon.

"In 1864 the town started rounding up the vampires and they locked them in a church. I thought Katherine was in the church and when I found out about it I went to Emily and begged her to save Katherine. Emily did a spell and locked the vampires in a tomb underneath the church. I opened the tomb a couple weeks ago and the vampires got out," Damon explained.

"The tomb is sealed so vampires can go in but they can't get out," Stefan added.

"Those vampires are dead right?" Katherine asked nervous. Most if not all of them would hate her for getting them captured.

"They are," Stefan confirmed. "John Gilbert's device worked and the police rounded them up and killed them."

"John Gilbert's device?" Spencer asked even more confused now than she was before.

"We don't have time to explain everything," Damon snapped at her.

Stefan ignored his brother. "Jonathon Gilbert invented a device that gave off a high pitched sound, a sound only vampires and werewolves could hear. They set it off a week ago and rounded up all the vampires before killing them. Damon and I managed to escape."

"John Gilbert is Elena's ancestor?" Spencer asked. Damon glared at her for asking more ridiculous questions.

"The original John Gilbert is," Stefan confirmed. "The John Gilbert that set off the device is Elena's biological father."

"Alright," Spencer said. She had enough information for now. "So I will go to the tomb, grab Elena and bring her back here."

Katherine laughed humorlessly. "You are not going there alone," she said firmly.

"Well you aren't going either," Spencer argued. "The tomb keeps vampires in; I am human so I don't have to worry about it.

"What happens if someone hurts you and no is there to help you?" Katherine countered. Damon and Stefan sat quietly and watched, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight between mates.

"I can take care of myself Katerina," Spencer said.

"I know you can," Katherine said. "But I spent 500 years waiting for you. I am not going to let you risk your life while I hide at home." Katherine ran to Spencer. "What if it's Elijah waiting for you?"

"Who is Elijah?" Damon, Spencer and Stefan asked at the same time.

"Klaus' brother, he is an Original too," Katherine said.

"Fine," Spencer said. "You can go." Spencer held out her hand and Katherine took it. "Are you two coming?"

"You're not going to stop us?" Stefan asked.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't really care what happens to you two. My job is to protect Elena not her vampire lover." Spencer offered her hand to Stefan and he took it after a moment's hesitation. Damon took Katherine's hand and they orbed away.

Damon and Stefan fell to the ground when they arrived by the tomb. Katherine snickered. Spencer ignored the brothers and jumped down the hole, Katherine quickly followed. It was dark so she held onto Katherine, who could see perfectly in the dark. "Elena," Katherine called.

"Katherine?" Elena's weak voice called back.

They walked deeper into the tomb until they were at the boundary. "I can't go any farther without getting stuck," Katherine said. She could feel Emily's magic.

"Wait outside, I will get her out," Spencer said. Katherine didn't argue since there was nothing she could do.

Spencer walked deeper into the tomb. It was too dark and she couldn't see anything so she summoned a fireball to help her see. "Elena," Spencer called.

"In here," Elena yelled fighting against the chains that held her back. Spencer found Elena; she looked fairly well other than being chained to the wall.

"Hold still," Spencer instructed. Elena froze and Spencer blew up the chains. "Come on, Damon and Stefan are waiting outside."

The witch helped Elena get out of the tomb. Stefan ran to her and grabbed her on pulled her out of the hole. "That's alright I don't need help," Spencer said sarcastically, levitating up out of the hole.

"Well, well, well Katerina what a pleasant surprise," a man's voice said. Heads turned towards the woods where a man with short blonde hair stepped out.

"Elijah," Katherine said by greeting. "Can't say I'm happy to see you."

"Why did you take Elena?" Damon demanded.

Spencer stayed quiet. Something about this man was familiar and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. "You gave Katherine over to Klaus in 1492," Spencer said. Her eyes flashed black.

"How did you know that?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told her," Katherine said quickly, not wanting him to know about her mate. Spencer stared at her, silently questioning her motives. "_He can't know you are a witch, at least not yet. It's safer if he doesn't know_," she thought to Spencer.

"Interesting," he said not finding it interesting in the slightest. "Now hand Elena over to me and we will be on our way."

"Over my pile of ashes," Stefan snarled.

"Stefan, Damon, take Elena and run," Spencer muttered quietly so Elijah couldn't hear.

"Why do you want Elena?" Katherine asked trying to distract the Original vampire. Stefan and Damon took her and ran. Elijah tried to follow but Spencer froze his legs.

"Answer Katerina's question," Spencer said. Katherine sighed. She shouldn't have done that though it would help Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

"Klaus wants Elena though I'm sure you know that already. He cannot be allowed to have her. He cannot be allowed to break the curse," Elijah said. "I see Katerina went and found a witch of her own. I would be careful if I were you. Klaus would love to get his hands on you."

Spencer glared at him and grabbed Katherine's hand before orbing away. "You left him frozen?" Katherine asked amused when they landed in their kitchen.

"He unfroze when I left the area," Spencer replied not feeling upset that the thought of leaving him frozen in place. "We did learn something though."

"What is that?" Katherine asked pulling two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet over the bar. She poured shots for both of them. They clinked their glasses together and downed them.

Spencer ignored the burn so she could answer, "Elijah said you found your own witch which means Klaus also has one. And why would Klaus want me if he didn't need a witch to begin with. I'm one of the most powerful witches in the world using me to break the curse would be the smartest move on his part."

Katherine cast aside her shot glass and started drinking from the bottle. "I won't let him take you, you don't know him. He will ruin you. Knowing him he will make you kill me, or make you kill Elena and destroy you in the process."

"Emily's spell, how does it work?" Spencer asked changing the subject. She yanked the bottle out of Katherine's hand and poured herself another shot. "We are going to need more alcohol at this rate."

"It's a ritual, done whenever you want, if you want," Katherine said. "Basically we exchange blood and you say a spell. It will connect our bodies and souls together, more so than they already are. You will in a way become a vampire without the bad aspects such as bloodlust and burning in the sun. You will never age, never get sick, never get any disease. You can live forever with me."

Spencer summoned an athame and Emily's spell before she cut her hand with the tip of the blade. Katherine offered her hand and Spencer sliced it as gently as possible. They clasped their bleedings hands together and Spencer spoke the spell. There was a bright light coming out of their joined hands then it disappeared. "Now you have to drink the blood," Katherine said. Both hands were healed and they drank the blood left on it.

"That's it?" Spencer asked and Katherine nodded.

"We are forever joined," Katherine said kissing her mate gently.


	14. Chapter 14

"Katherine," Spencer screamed, thrashing around on the bed. "Katherine, no don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her."

It was three in the morning and Katherine was downstairs talking to Damon, Elena, Stefan and Bonnie, trying to figure out what to do about Klaus, when Spencer started screaming. No one could sleep, except for Spencer, who was exhausted after the ritual with Katherine, so they figured planning was the best thing they could do. As soon as she heard her mate screaming Katherine was running to their bedroom. Her desire to protect Spencer overrode every thought she had.

By the time the others got upstairs Katherine was straddling Spencer and had her pinned to the bed, unsuccessfully trying to wake her. "Stefan, hold her hands down please," Katherine begged. She wanted to wake Spencer up without fear of her accidently blowing someone up. Stefan rushed to the bed, and held the witch's hands over her head as Katherine moved her hands to Spencer's face. "Spencer, love, wake up."

Nothing happened. Spencer continued to scream and beg someone not to hurt Katherine. Tears were pouring down her face and her voice was starting to crack. "What's wrong with her?" Elena asked horrified.

"I don't know," Bonnie said equally horrified. The girl was struggling on the bed with two vampires holding her down. Katherine had her fangs out in frustration.

"Spencer, wake up," Katherine begged, now slapping her mate.

Spencer reacted by throwing Katherine and Stefan off of her and through a wall. Katherine ran back to the bed before Stefan could pull himself off the ground. "Spencer," she growled. "Wake up."

The growling worked and Spencer woke up, her eyes were completely black. It was far worse than the other times her eyes had turned black. Normally there was some sign that Spencer knew of her surroundings, that she knew Katherine was beside her but Katherine could see no hint of recognition which meant there was nothing stopping Spencer from attacking, and possibly killing her. "Holy shit," Damon said. "What is wrong with her eyes?"

Elena and Stefan smacked him. "Spencer," Katherine said, holding her hands up in surrender. Her hope was if she didn't look like a threat Spencer wouldn't attack. "It's me love."

"You're not Katherine," Spencer said in a low, dangerous voice. Katherine shuddered at the sound. That wasn't her lover speaking. There was no warmth in her voice. "Katherine is dead. I saw him kill her."

"Who killed Katherine?" Bonnie asked, trying to keep Spencer from killing everyone in the house.

Spencer turned away from Katherine and focused her attention on the other witch, a fireball in her hand. "You are Emily's descendant?" Bonnie nodded. The fireball disappeared. "Yes, you are good. I can feel it. Klaus killed my Katherine and I will make him pay."

Katherine was silently pleading Bonnie to tell her, to convince her, that she was alive. "Spencer, Katherine isn't dead. Klaus hasn't killed her. Katherine is right there." Bonnie pointed to Katherine.

"You can't be her," Spencer muttered. "I saw him kill her, right in front of me."

Katherine's face lit up in realization. "She had a premonition in her sleep," Katherine told the others. "That's why she thinks I am dead. Spencer, it's not going to come true."

Katherine stepped to her mate and gently kissed her. She pulled away and saw Spencer's eyes returning to normal. "Katerina," Spencer whispered. For Spencer the kiss represented her waking up from a nightmare. No one could imitate the feel of Katherine's lips and Spencer immediately knew Bonnie was telling the truth.

"It's me, my love," Katherine confirmed, sighing in relief.

"It was so real," she said, tears falling down her face. She held onto Katherine as if her life depended on it. "It's going to happen."

"No it's not," Katherine argued, though she had no way of knowing that. "We can stop it that is why you get premonitions, to change the future."

The others left to give Katherine and Spencer some privacy. "Did I hurt you?" Spencer questioned, searching Katherine's body for any sign of injuries.

Katherine shook her head. "I'm fine. It takes a lot more than an angry witch to take me down," Katherine joked.

"That's not funny," Spencer said, glaring at the vampire.

"Sorry," Katherine said. Spencer looked around, waved her hand and the room rebuilt itself. "What happened love?"

"I, I lost control," Spencer said. "The Hollow is neutral but with you dead, or thought to be dead it takes complete control and my humanity is gone. I slip away."

"So I need to stay alive," Katherine said firmly. It was the only way to protect her witch. "Come downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Spencer said. She was still shaken up by the premonition and the confession.

"I don't believe you," Katherine said gently. Katherine took her hand and led her downstairs. The others were a bit weary around her but didn't say anything. Bonnie was the most comfortable since Spencer never tried to hurt her.

"What the hell was that?" Damon demanded. Spencer sat at the table while Katherine cooked.

"This is my house Damon," Katherine said, glaring at the younger vampire. "You will respect my mate or I will not be responsible for her actions."

"Spencer," Bonnie said softly. She didn't want to anger Katherine or the witch. "What kind of magic was that? It's nothing I have ever seen before and it is nothing Grams has told me about."

"I'm not surprised your Grams never told you about it," Spencer said taking the cup of coffee Katherine handed her. "The magic I possess is very powerful and very dangerous if in the wrong hand. 3500 years ago powerful beings, one good and one evil came together to contain the Hollow because it was too powerful and dangerous. When I was born the Hollow broke out of its container and inhabited my body."

"How did it manage to escape?" Bonnie asked curious.

"That I don't know," Spencer confessed. "However when I was in the Underworld I overheard some demons talking about a prophecy and I have a hunch there is one about me and the Source wants it."

Katherine growled from the stove. "Any idea what is in the prophecy?" Stefan questioned.

"Not a clue," Spencer answered. "I don't even know for sure if there is one, other than the one by my ancestor."

"Who is your ancestor?" Bonnie asked curious. Grams had taught her about some witches.

"Melinda Warren," Spencer replied. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Grams said our family knew the Warren witches. She mentioned Emily met with Melinda," Bonnie said. "I wondered how that happened since Melinda died in the 1600s."

"Magic," Spencer said. "You can do some pretty amazing things with magic. So it seems our families go way back."

"So what do we do about Klaus?" Elena questioned. While the information regarding the two families was interesting they had other matters to discuss.

"I think we should focus on Elijah," Katherine said. "Klaus isn't here yet. We need to figure out how to kill an Original."

Spencer summoned a fireball. "Would this work?" Spencer asked.

Katherine shook her head. "I doubt it but we should test it on a regular vampire," Katherine said.

"Any volunteers?" Spencer asked looking at the Salvatore brothers. They shook their heads in fear.

She closed her hand. "Relax. We need you to protect Elena." The boys instantly relaxed and Katherine was snickering.

Damon mumbled under his breath about evil witches. "So what is the plan?" Katherine asked looking at everyone.

"Find me some vampires," Spencer instructed Stefan and Damon. "Create them if you have to. I want to test my powers on them, see if I can figure out how to kill an Original. Bonnie I need you to look through Emily's Grimoire and see if she has anything useful in it. Elena I need research on this curse Klaus is trying to break. Katherine can help you." She checked her watch. "We should probably get some sleep for now and meet in the morning, or afternoon."

Stefan and Damon carried Bonnie and Elena to their car. Both girls were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open. Katherine carried Spencer upstairs and laid her down on the bed before quickly changing her clothes. Spencer was still wearing her pajamas. Katherine crawled onto the bed after she got dressed, wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear, and wrapped her arms protectively around her mate. "You scared me tonight," Katherine muttered. She had her lips at Spencer's neck. "When you started screaming… that was the worst sound I've ever heard in my 500+ years."

"I'm alright love," Spencer said turning to face Katherine. "I'll try to keep the screaming to a minimum."

"Well if you want to scream in pleasure I don't mind," Katherine said smirking at her lover. Spencer rolled her eyes but kissed the vampire. "Do you really think you can kill Klaus with a fireball?" The vampire was skeptical but knew better than to doubt her witch, at least out loud.

"Honestly no I don't think I can," Spencer admitted. "But we need to do something. If I can figure out what he needs for the ritual maybe I can figure out how to stop him."

"Well we know he needs the moonstone, Elena and a witch," Katherine said.

"He needs a werewolf and a vampire," Spencer said suddenly, much to Katherine's surprise. "Think about it. The curse is directed at vampires and werewolves. He needs to have both of them around otherwise what's the point?"

"The Lockwood's," Katherine said. "In 1864 George Lockwood helped me escape. He was a werewolf. I wonder if it runs through his family."

"We need to keep an eye on the Lockwood's then," Spencer declared. "Then we need to figure out if the Lockwood boy is a werewolf and if not how he becomes one."

"Death," Katherine said. "I spoke to George back in the day. He told me the curse was triggered by death at his hands, regardless as to whether it was an accident or not. George Lockwood was in the Civil War and killed someone, triggering his curse."

"How old do you think the Lockwood boy is?" Spencer questioned. She moved closer to Katherine, feeling comfort in the vampire's embrace.

"Probably your age, why?" Katherine asked curious.

"I'm wondering what the odds are that he has killed someone," she replied. Katherine wrapped her arms around her mate, holding her against her chest.

"I would say slim to none but he is a teenage boy so I guess it's possible," Katherine said. Spencer yawned. "Sleep love, you need it."

"You do too," Spencer said. "And I have a feeling you are going to be watching me all night."

"Not all night," Katherine disagreed. "Most of the night though and vampires don't need as much sleep as humans. So close your eyes and let me take care of you."

Spencer burrowed closer to Katherine's body, going as close as she could manage, and closed her eyes.

The vampire studied her sleeping mate, watching as her chest rose and fell repeatedly. Every so often Katherine would kiss her on a different part of her body to keep her calm and remind the witch that she was alive and still beside her.

Around one in the afternoon Katherine and Spencer were woken up to the sound of banging on their front door. "If they don't stop I'm going to make them my next victim," Spencer mumbled into Katherine's chest.

Katherine chuckled quietly. "We still need them love," Katherine reminded her.

Spencer mumbled something that Katherine didn't understand. "Come on love," Katherine said, pulling herself from her girlfriend's embrace. "They may have a vampire for you to play with."

Spencer jumped out of bed, rushed to put clothes on, and practically ran downstairs. Katherine put her clothes on quickly and was right behind her, laughing the whole way. "Took you long enough," Damon said when the door finally opened. "We got your vampires."

"That was quick," Spencer commented stepping aside to let Damon in. They headed to the kitchen where Spencer made some coffee.

"We forced them to complete the change," Damon said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Katherine sat down across from him. "How is Stefan taking this?" Katherine knew Stefan was more humane out of the two.

"The men we turned were rapists, we caught them in the caught," Damon said. "Stefan had no problem killing them."

Spencer was grinning evilly from her spot next to the counter. "I will have fun with them," she said.

"Now love, you are supposed to kill them not torture them," Katherine said.

"I don't see why I can't do both," Spencer said. Spencer's mind drifted to that night 3 years ago and Katherine tensed up. If it wasn't for her, her mate may not have been standing in front of her and if she did survive physically she may not have survived mentally.

"Alright," Katherine agreed. "But make sure your torture doesn't make them too weak. You don't want anything screwing up your experiment and it is highly unlikely that you will get Elijah or Klaus tied up to a chair."

A piece of paper and pen orbed to the table and Damon jumped in shock. "What the fuck?" he asked. Katherine looked at Spencer.

"I thought of something," Spencer said. "I need to write everything down so I can remember what I need to do. I want to know if vervain works on the Originals. If it does I want to see about making ropes out of vervain so I can tie them up. Are Bonnie and Elena awake?"

Damon nodded, accepting the coffee Spencer handed him. "Yeah, Elena is calling Duke University to see if she can get Isobel's research. Bonnie is at her Grams house trying to figure out if there are any spells that will work. Stefan is babysitting the prisoners."

"I need to go the magic store," Spencer said, after Katherine and Damon explained how Isobel was Elena's biological mother and researched the paranormal. "I am lacking a lot of things needed and since I no longer have access to the Book of Shadows I need to get my own started with the spells I remember."

"You are not going alone," Katherine said, taking her own coffee cup. "Elijah knows about you, which means you are not safe. You may be a powerful witch but you have no chance against a vampire."

"I will be fine," Spencer said glaring at Katherine. "No vampire is stupid enough to attack me in the daylight. Not if they want that little fact to remain hidden. Damon, tell Elena to wait to go to Duke University when she gets permission. I want to go with her."

"Very well," he said. "Anything else?"

"I want to see the prisoners before I head to the Magic Box. I may wait until tomorrow to do my shopping," Spencer said. She didn't look at Katherine as she spoke. She knew her vampire was trying to protect her but it reminded her of what her sisters used to do to her.

Spencer grabbed Katherine and Damon's hand before orbing them to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had grudgingly invited Katherine in during their late night meeting. "They are in the basement," Damon said, trying to steady himself. He was still not used to orbing.

Spencer, followed closely by Katherine, stomped off towards the basement. She pulled the door open and she could hear talking, and snarling. Apparently the vampires didn't like being locked up. She knew that the older a vampire was the stronger they were so she wasn't worried for Stefan's safety.

"Stefan I am coming in," Spencer said once she was at the door. Stefan looked up and held the vampires back so she could come in. Katherine followed her inside so they wouldn't hurt her mate. "Sit down."

"You're a human," one man said. "You can't tell us what to do. This one," he pointed to Stefan, "told us we are vampires. We are stronger than you."

"You know Jake she looks delicious," the other man said. He was bulkier than the first with blonde hair and green eyes. "I bet she looks even better without all those clothes on." He licked his lips and took one step forward. Katherine snapped.

Within seconds Katherine was snarling at the man and had him pinned to the wall, her arm at his throat, blocking his airway. Her fangs were bared and her veins were popping out. "Katerina," Spencer called, slightly aroused by her mate. "It is ok love, let him go."

"Let's get one thing straight," Katherine snarled, ignoring her mate. "I am older and stronger than you. You will respect my mate or I will kill you in the worse way imaginable."

"Katerina, if you do not release him you will ruin my fun," Spencer said bored. "Stefan, you can leave." Stefan left quickly, not wanting to be around for the torture. Katherine released the man and he massaged his throat. "Now sit your ass down."

The man decided to test his luck and tried to attack Spencer, thinking he was faster and smarter than her. With the flick of her wrist they were thrown into chairs and frozen. "I told you to sit down." Spencer's eyes were black and Katherine knew her mate was allowing the Hollow to come forth in order to scare them. For some strange reason it wasn't working, yet.

"Now that is much better," Spencer said, orbing a chair to her. "What to do first."

"What did you do to us?" the one called Jake growled.

"Simple spell so you won't do something stupid, like attack me again," Spencer said. "Attacking me is very foolish and not just because of my mate."

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?" the other man asked.

"Quiet Riley," Jake hissed. "You don't want to piss her off even more."

"Oh don't worry about that," Spencer said. "I am plenty pissed off. You see I know what you two were doing when my friends found you."

Jake paled. "What are you going to do to us?" he asked, suddenly aware of how dangerous the situation was.

Spencer summoned an athame and got up and went to Jake. She ran the tip of the athame from his cheek down his throat, drawing blood as she went. It healed seconds later. "Katerina, we are going to need some more victims. By the time I am done with them they will be too weak to make accurate test subjects."

Katherine laughed at the looks on the men's faces. She was happy her mate was embracing her dark side rather than fighting it. She didn't want Spencer to constantly feel guilty about what she had done. Katherine didn't feel guilty for the people she killed.

"Let us go you filthy whore," Riley hissed. Katherine growled at him.

"Katerina, can you go ask Elena to bring me some vervain?" Spencer asked. Katherine smirked at her mate and glared at the man before turning to leave.

"If you need me just call," Katherine said before she left.

With Katherine gone Spencer decided to have some fun before she returned with Elena. She summoned a weak fireball. "Now who will be my first target?" Eyes moved to Riley. "I really hope this doesn't kill you." She threw it at him and watched gleefully as he screamed. She was grateful it didn't kill him. "This is only the beginning. Soon you will be begging me for death, just like how those girls begged you to let them go." Spencer grinned and started a spell.

_Goddess of Darkness, l call to thee_

_Bring forth your vengeance_

_Make these men feel the pain they caused_

_May every minute of their lives be haunted by their victims_

A black light surrounded the men and soon they started screaming, feeling as if they were being ripped apart from the inside. Spencer mumbled another spell and their voices quieted down, so she could still enjoy their screams but could hear everything else around her. "I brought Elena," Katherine said. "What did you do to them?" Elena looked at the men in horror as they screamed in pain, though Spencer was doing nothing to them.

"I am teaching them a lesson," Spencer answered. "Elena did you bring the vervain?" Elena nodded and handed it to her. "You can go."

Spencer ripped off two pieces of vervain and tucked the rest in her pocket. She pried Riley's mouth open and shoved the vervain in, pleased by how he screamed and burned from the herb. She repeated her task with Jake. "I'm going to be so sad when I kill you," Spencer said. "You are so much fun to play with."

"Whatever you are doing, stop, please," Jake begged. Spencer cancelled the spell, allowing them to breathe and heal.

The black-eyed witch ignored the vampire's pleas and went to Katherine, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are you having fun love?" Katherine asked, gently kissing the girl.

"Yes," Spencer said, moving her hand underneath Katherine's shirt. "I was thinking if I can get someone working with Klaus tied up in this basement I can convince them to tell me anything."

Katherine's eyes darkened. "I would rather you didn't get close to anyone working with Klaus," she said. She cocked her head to the side, listening to Elena talk to Stefan upstairs. "Elena has the information she needs. Why don't you kill these poor excuses for vampires and we can go with her."

"Very well," Spencer said, conjuring two fireballs and throwing them at the men. She watched in satisfaction as they burst into flames and died.


	15. Chapter 15

In this chapter I corrected the fact that Katherine is Bulgarian. When I get a chance I'll go back and fix the previous chapters.

* * *

><p>Spencer, Katherine, Elena and Stefan were riding in Stefan's car toward Duke University. They planned on stopping at the Magic Box before going to the University so Spencer could pick up some things she needed. Until she had potion ingredients all her plans were useless. "Are we sure it's a good idea for Katherine and Elena to go to Duke?" Stefan asked anxiously. He was more worried about Elena's safety then Katherine's and they all knew that.<p>

"It is fine Stefan," Spencer said rolling her eyes. She understood Stefan's desire to protect Elena but he went a little overboard, even if Elena was human. "We simply pretend they are twins and if something does happen I can heal Elena."

"I can heal her too," Stefan grumbled. Spencer was about to make a comment about how her way of healing didn't involve risking Elena becoming a vampire but Katherine silenced her with a kiss. "But I would rather she doesn't get hurt. With Isobel's vampire research, how do we know this woman won't know who Katherine is or mistake Elena for Katherine?"

"I'll see what I can find for Elena at the Magic Box," Spencer said dismissing his concern. "It would be a good idea to get her something considering Klaus wants her."

Spencer glanced at Katherine. _It would be good to get you something too_, she thought to her lover.

_Don't worry about me_, Katherine said. _I will be fine._

Stefan pulled into the lot and Spencer hopped out. "Stay here," she told Stefan and Elena. "Katerina and I will be back soon." She would prefer Katherine stay in the car but knew it would never happen. There was something about the owner of the store that gave her a bad feeling. She had never met the owner but when she had come and stolen what she needed she had noticed her.

The bell rang as the women walked into the Magic Box. "Hello," a woman called with a soft, mystical voice.

"Oh dear God," Katherine groaned quietly. "Please tell me she isn't one of those wannabe witches."

Spencer snorted. "I have no idea," she said. It was true. She wasn't sure if she was a witch or not but something told her she was. "I didn't take the time to check when I was stealing her stuff."

"How can I help you ladies?" the woman asked. She eyed her customers. From the moment they walked through the door she felt something. The brunette in leather was dangerous that was certain but she felt the other girl was torn, half of her had the element of danger the brunette had while the other half had the feel of a good witch, pure of heart.

"Katerina be nice," Spencer whispered before the vampire could say anything. To the woman she said, "I need to pick up a few things."

"Are you a daughter of Gaia?" the woman asked.

"What the fuck is a daughter of Gaia?" Katherine asked louder than she intended. The store owner glared at Katherine, who smiled at her in return.

"She's asking if I'm a witch," Spencer said smacking Katherine's arm. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the store owner. She moved closer to Katherine, so she was whispering in her ear, "she has a different idea of who is considered a witch. I am," Spencer turned and told the woman.

"Your friend seems skeptical," the woman said. She didn't like or trust the vampire. "Her negative energy will disturb the magic's."

"Can I kill her?" Katherine asked quietly.

Spencer snorted. "Not yet love, she may be useful," Spencer said.

"I am Wanda. What do you need?" Wanda said.

"I need a blank book," Spencer said. Katherine stared at her but said nothing. "I also need some a cauldron," Katherine snorted and Spencer glared at her, "potion ingredients, a mortar and pestle, candles and chalk."

"You are a practitioner," Wanda said surprised. The items the girl requested made her realize she wasn't like most people that came here. When Spencer didn't say anything Wanda walked around the counter and showed the girls some of the items requested. "What is the book for?"

"Spells," Spencer replied looking through them. Most looked old but none gave off the vibe she wanted. She wanted something similar to the Book of Shadows. She would never be able to get the protection it had but she knew how to make it more protected. She planned on making the book untouchable by anyone but her and Katherine.

"Are you new to the Wiccan way?" Wanda asked. "Most people have already started their spell books by the time they are your age."

"No," Spencer replied. "I shared a spell book with my family but now that I'm gone I need to start my own." And steal the other one to copy spells, she added silently. "This one," Spencer took an old book off the shelf and wiped the dust off of it.

"This is a good one," Wanda said taking it from Spencer. "It's said to be as old as the Salem Witch Trials. Do you need me to put protective enchantments on it for you?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Katerina," Spencer warned. "No thank you, I will take care of enchantments myself."

"What kind of potion ingredients do you need?" Wanda questioned setting aside the book.

_Does this credit card have a limit_? Spencer asked Katherine, referring to one of the three cards Katherine had given her.

_No,_ Katherine said. _Compulsion does wonders_.

"I would like some of everything," Spencer announced and Wanda's eyes widened in excitement.

"I will go get some bags," she said rushing to the back room. Spencer took that opportunity to check the ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Katherine wondered.

"Some magic stores tend to try and pass off fake ingredients, or the wrong ingredients, thinking that it won't matter since magic isn't real anyway. It's a lot cheaper for the business."

"Can you tell if these are real?" Katherine asked gesturing the shelves full of, in her opinion, gross junk.

"They are," Spencer confirmed. "Except for this," she held up a container of salamander eyes, "these are frog eyes."

"How do you do that?" Katherine asked.

"Magic," Spencer said, smirked at Katherine's expression. The vampire glared at her.

"I hate that excuse," the brunette vampire grumbled under her breath. Spencer laughed as Wanda came back.

She started scooping a decent amount of each ingredient into a bag until Spencer stopped her. "I don't need any of these," she said pointing to the frog eyes.

"Salamander eyes are important for a lot of potions," Wanda said frowning.

"True," Spencer agreed. It was common knowledge, even among the Wiccan's. "However these are not salamander eyes and are completely useless."

Wanda looked at Spencer in shock. "How do you know that?" Wanda asked. No ordinary person could tell the difference between ingredients.

"That's not important," Spencer said. "Do you have the proper ingredient or will I be buying elsewhere?"

"I have it," Wanda said not wanting to lose a customer. "Salamander eyes are very expensive. I didn't put them on the shelves as I didn't want to waste perfectly good ingredients. I shall go retrieve them for you." Wanda left yet again and Spencer took the opportunity to change the amounts of some ingredients, adding extras of some and taking out what she didn't need from others.

Ten minutes and a couple hundred dollars later Katherine and Spencer were leaving the shop. "That took a while," Stefan commented. "I hope you two weren't up to other things."

Spencer blushed and gently tossed the bags into the trunk. "We don't always have sex," Katherine said glaring at Stefan. They climbed into Stefan's car and he drove toward Duke.

Thirty minutes later Stefan compelled the man working parking to give them a free parking pass for the afternoon.

"What's the plan?" Elena asked as they climbed out of the car. Katherine had her arms wrapped around Spencer.

"We go in, get the research and leave," Katherine said. Her head was on Spencer's shoulder.

"I doubt it is going to be that easy," Spencer said frowning. Nothing was that easy. She had learned that from experience.

Stefan led the group to the Isobel's former office. "Can I help you?" a young woman asked when they got into the building.

Elena stepped forward. "I…" she glanced at Katherine. "I mean we wanted to look through our mother's research."

"Who is your mother?" the woman asked confused. "My name is Vanessa."

"Isobel Saltzman," Katherine replied. She feared Elena would screw up the plan.

Vanessa looked between Katherine and Elena, a frown on her face. _Katherine_, Spencer thought. _There is something wrong with her. She's suspicious of both of you._

Katherine quickly told Stefan what Spencer told her as Vanessa led them to Isobel's former office. "I took over the office recently," Vanessa told them. "I left Isobel's things in case she came back."

Spencer didn't trust Vanessa. She could feel Vanessa's emotions and was certain she was up to something.

Sure enough once they got to the office, Elena and Stefan had gone straight to the books, Vanessa grabbed a crossbow and quickly shot a stake at Katherine and turned to aim at Elena. Spencer raised her hands and froze the stake. Vanessa's eyes widened. "That's not possible," she whispered. "You are one of them."

"Is there a reason you attacked my mate?" Spencer asked. With the wave of her hand the stake unfroze and Spencer caught it before it dropped to the ground.

"That's Katherine Piece," Vanessa said. She was trying to hide her fear of the witch but Spencer could feel it.

"I am well aware of that," Spencer said. Stefan had Elena behind his back. If she tried to shoot Elena she wouldn't be able to.

"She's the doppelganger," Vanessa said looking at Elena.

"How do you know which one was Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"The necklace," Vanessa said pointing to the Lapis Lazuli on Katherine's neck. "The other girl doesn't have anything like that. Only a vampire would need that stone."

"Yes," Spencer said. She twirled the stake. "My question is why were you stupid enough to attack her?" She threw the stake at Vanessa, aiming for her heart, but Katherine ran and caught it.

"Now is not the time to kill her love," Katherine scolded. She turned her attention to Vanessa. "Don't make me regret saving you. What do you know about Spencer and doppelgangers?"

"I know a human doppelganger is needed to break the Sun and Moon curse," Vanessa admitted.

"What else does Klaus need?" Spencer asked. Her eyes narrowed at the woman. So far she wasn't seeing a reason to leave her alive, even if she was human.

"A powerful witch," Vanessa said quickly. She was scared of the witch and Katherine and now the element of surprise and her only weapon were gone. "My guess is he will be after you."

"Why her?" Katherine demanded to know. "There are plenty of other powerful witches, why her?"

"There are very few witches that could perform the spells he needs and live to tell the tale," Vanessa said. She was eager to please Katherine because she knew her living depended on the information she gave. "The spells are very draining and I doubt Klaus would turn down a chance to get ahold of the Fourth Sister. He won't let her go, not until he uses her to death."

"Katerina calm down," Spencer said rubbing her head.

Katherine turned to her mate. She saw the pain on Spencer's face and forced herself to calm down. "I won't let Klaus take you," Katherine said fiercely, hugging Spencer against her body. Spencer was having trouble breathing. "I won't." She kept repeating it.

"I think she broke Katherine," Elena told Stefan. He nodded. He had never seen her so upset before. He didn't know it was possible for Katherine to be that upset.

"Kat," Spencer wheezed. "Can't. Breathe."

Katherine released her immediately. "Sorry," Katherine said looking down.

"Hey," Spencer said touching Katherine's face. The vampire looked up. "I'll be alright. I promise."

"I found something," Elena said pulling a book off the shelf. "The binding says Petrova." Katherine tensed up. Elena turned to Vanessa. "Do you know who this is?"

Spencer summoned the book to her. "Katerina," Spencer said handing the book to Katherine.

"It's me," Katherine said quietly to Stefan and Elena. "The book is about my family, our family." The last bit was for Elena's benefits.

Spencer took the book from Katherine and flipped through a few pages. "It's in Latin," she muttered.

"Can you read it?" Katherine asked. Spencer nodded. "What does it say?"

"It tells your family history, starting back about a hundred years before you were born," Spencer read. She frowned. "It says the Petrova line ended with you. They left out the fact you had a child."

Katherine snorted. "They wouldn't want that information added," she said. "It would make the family look bad. Does it say anything else?"

"Just that your parents were killed in a fire," Spencer said flipping through a few more pages. The book tumbled out of her hands but Spencer froze it before it hit the ground. She noticed something when she went to pick it back up. She pulled the loose paper out and studied it before handing it to Katherine.

"Mother, Father," Katherine breathed in Bulgarian. Only Spencer understood her. Katherine's fingers lightly grazed the photograph.

"Katerina," Spencer said softly. Katherine handed the photo back and Spencer stuck it back in the book and sent the book to their house.

"Wait you speak Latin?" Stefan asked when Katherine pulled herself together.

"Yes," Spencer said. "I'm half-Whitelighter. I speak any and every language known to man."

"No doubt Klaus will find that useful," Vanessa mumbled from her corner. Katherine turned and glared at her.

"Keep your comments to yourself," Katherine snarled.

"Katerina," Spencer said but Katherine cut her off.

"Don't Katerina me," Katherine said turning on her mate. Spencer glared at her and Katherine glared back. Stefan pulled Elena away. If they were going to start fighting it was safer for Elena to be as far away as possible. Stefan knew Katherine would never harm Spencer, no matter how angry she was, but that didn't mean they couldn't throw punches.

"I know you're pissed," Spencer said. "But don't take it out on me. Klaus isn't here so calm the fuck down."

Katherine looked at her for a minute before running out of the office. "Shouldn't you follow her?" Elena asked.

Spencer shook her head. "She's scared and angry. She needs time to think. Me going after her won't help. It will probably make it worse." Spencer glanced at Vanessa and shook her head before leaving the office.

"Guess we are leaving," Stefan muttered following Spencer out.

"How long are we going to wait here?" Elena asked fifteen minutes later. They were currently sitting inside Stefan's car, waiting for Katherine to come back.

"Go," Spencer said. "I'll find Katherine and take her back." Spencer climbed out of the car. It had been about twenty minutes since Katherine ran, plenty of time for her to think.

Spencer waited for Stefan and Elena to drive away before she focused on finding Katherine. She concentrated on her vampire and discovered she was on top of the science building. Spencer quickly found a secluded spot before orbing to Katherine. "I remember the first time I saw you," Katherine said. She heard Spencer coming and honestly she wasn't surprised. She had expected it to be sooner though she was grateful for the space. "You were terrified of that guy. I remember your face full of fear. I remember thinking I would never allow you to have the look again. Now I sit here and all I can think is how I can't protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me Katerina," Spencer said softly. She sat down next to Katherine.

"It's my fault Klaus is coming," Katherine said leaning her head against Spencer's. "If I had let him break the curse when I was human…"

"Then you would be dead and I… I would be dead or worse," Spencer said. "I know you feel guilty but don't. I will stop Klaus."

Katherine looked at her. "I don't want you stopping him at the risk of your life," Katherine said firmly. "I will take you to Antarctica before I allow that."

Spencer chuckled. "Good luck with that," she said.

"You're not fighting him alone," Katherine said. "I don't care if you have every bit of magic in the world."

Spencer sighed. Katherine was never going to change her stand on this. "I want to teach you to fight," Katherine said. Spencer pulled away from Katherine. "You need to know how to fight vampires. Damon and Stefan might help if we train Elena too."

"I can fight," Spencer told her. "Phoebe and I learned martial arts together after she learned she didn't have an active power and I thought I didn't."

"You need to learn more than that," Katherine said. "You need to know how to fight a vampire, how to survive."

Spencer twisted around and kissed her. "Alright," she said. "If it makes you feel better I'll learn."


	16. Chapter 16

She was standing in the attic. It was oddly comforting being here in an attic. It was comfortable. It felt like home.

Spencer had spent most of the afternoon copying spells from the Book of Shadows after having stolen it while her sisters were working. The Book of Shadows was back in Halliwell manor and her sisters would never know.

Spencer's fingers traced the page with the note from her mother. It was written shortly before she died. The note had no real purpose. Spencer only copied it for sentimental reasons. "I don't know what to do," Spencer whispered. "I feel so alone."

More than anything she wished she could talk to her mother. It was a stupid wish. Patricia Halliwell had been dead since she was two years old but still she hoped. She would settle with seeing her grandmother, Penny Halliwell, but she too was dead, just like Prue. She had no one to talk to, no one that understood. Sure Katherine would talk to her but she didn't get it.

It seemed everyone she loved died before their time. She wondered if it was her fault. Would Katherine die because of her? She had already lost her parents, her grandmother, her sisters, what was going to lose the one person she loved the most?

"I know what you are thinking but none of it was your fault," a soft voice called. Spencer froze in place. She had heard that voice once when she, Prue, Phoebe and Piper travelled back in time, back several years before she was born. It was the voice of Patty Halliwell.

"Mom," Spencer said turning around. There stood Patty, in the flesh. She wasn't transparent like Penny was when she visited.

"Hello my darling daughter," Patty said, walking over to her daughter and hugging her. Spencer wrapped her arms around the woman and held her close. It was the first time she remembered hugging her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked. She was confused. She was under the impression the only way the deceased could visit was if they were summoned and she hadn't summoned her. She remembered Piper mentioned their mother appeared after they tried to summon Prue back after her death but she was too consumed with grief to be there when their mother came down.

Patty pulled away so she could study her youngest daughter. There were dark circles under her eyes from the countless nightmares concerning Katherine and Klaus. "You needed me so I came," Patty said. "It is good to see you. I missed you when I saw Piper and Phoebe."

"I was actually hoping to talk to Grams," Spencer said. While she really wanted to talk to her mother Grams was more familiar to her. Patty frowned.

"I'm here," Penny Halliwell called, appearing in a swirl of white orbs. "You know Patty if you are going to show up you could have at least let me know. I would love to see my granddaughter. Hello darling."

"Hi Grams," Spencer said hugging her grandmother. She was the one person that was a constant in her life until she died not long after she started high school.

"How did you get past my spells?" Spencer questioned confused. Her spells were far too strong for two ghosts to get through, not even her sisters could and certainly not the Elders.

"A mother's love for her child surpasses all magic, even yours," Patty replied. "You needed me, well us, so we came."

"Where is that girl of yours?" Grams asked. "I need to speak with her, give her the lecture." Spencer's eyes widened and she blushed. She remembered that lecture from when her sisters were in school. Piper and Prue had said it was the most embarrassing thing they had ever lived through. Phoebe hadn't been around at the time.

"She's out," Spencer said. For the first time that day she was happy Katherine was out shopping for supplies so she could teach her and Elena to fight vampires. Katherine wanted Spencer to rely less on magic when it came to fighting, just in case.

"A likely excuse," Penny said.

"Mother," Patty warned. She turned back to her daughter. "Talk to us darling, what's wrong?"

"It's hard," Spencer confessed. "Everyone keeps dying. You two and Prue and now I've lost Piper and Phoebe thanks to that little slut."

"Spencer," Patty and Penny scolded.

"Sorry," Spencer said though she wasn't actually sorry. "I just don't want to lose someone else I love."

"You won't lose Katherine," Patty said. She sat down on the couch that was sitting in the attic. She patted the spot next to her and Spencer sat down. "Katherine is more than capable of taking care of herself. I promise you she won't leave you. I remember when I met her. I would have never guessed she was one of the most violent vampires in history."

Spencer stared at her mother. "You met Katherine?" Patty nodded. "She didn't tell me that."

"I don't think she knew," Patty said, patting her daughter's hand. "I was pregnant with Phoebe when I met her."

"Tell me about it," Spencer requested. Penny silently watched her daughter and granddaughter interacting. Penny was certain if Patty was able to raise her daughters Spencer would be the closest to her mother like Piper had been closest to her.

"I was working at a diner trying to make some extra money," Patty started to explain. "As I said I was pregnant with Phoebe and my powers were out of control. I don't think I had any kind of control over my powers except when I was pregnant with you. Anyway, it was late and I was walking home and I got attacked by a demon."

"I tried to fight back but it was no use," Patty continued, talking faster than normal to keep her daughter calm. "Katherine was walking by and saw what happened. She killed him and saved me."

"She has a habit of that," Spencer muttered.

Patty's eyes darkened. "Yes, I remember that incident," Patty said glaring at her mother. "If you never bound their powers, that wouldn't have happened. We were lucky Katherine found her."

"Yes well there's nothing we can do about it now," Penny said waving her hand. That incident had made her regret her decision to bind the girl's powers. While she had no idea what had actually happened that night until she died she had a fairly good idea and it shook her to her core. Her desire to protect her granddaughters could have ended up killing one of them.

"Spence," Katherine called.

"In the attic," Spencer yelled. Katherine appeared seconds later.

"Patricia?" Katherine said in surprise.

"Hello Katherine," Patty said getting off the couch to hug the vampire.

"How…" Katherine was confused. How did Spencer know Patricia? They last met back in the late 70s, early 80s, years before Spencer was born.

"Katerina, this is my mother, Patricia Halliwell," Spencer said, saving Katherine from the confusion.

"Your mother," Katherine repeated. "Damn it." Katherine started firing off curses in Bulgarian, Patricia and Penny had no idea what was being said but was certain they didn't want to know, and Spencer raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "I'm pissed because I could have found you sooner if I had known she was your mother. I would have stayed and protected you."

Spencer kissed Katherine. "It's okay love," she whispered. "You came into my life just in time." Patty smiled as she watched her daughter and Katherine interact. She couldn't have picked a better mate for her youngest daughter.

"Why did you want us here?" Penny asked. She was trying hard not to say anything about Katherine. She would always be grateful to the vampire for saving her daughter and granddaughters but she still didn't like the fact that she was a vampire and because of her the girls were separated and an Original vampire was now after her granddaughter.

Spencer shrugged. "I never expected you to show up," she said. "I was just hoping you guys would know something about Klaus."

"Klaus is a very dangerous man," Patty started to say.

"Patty," Penny warned.

"Mother," Patty said. "I can't hide this from her."

"You know better," Penny said.

"What are you two hiding?" Spencer asked her mother and grandmother.

Patty opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. "Patty," Penny warned again.

Spencer looked back and forth between her family members. Patty was torn. She wanted her daughter to have the information she needed but they were forbidden from telling her anything since she broke away from the Elders. It was the Elders way of punishing her.

Spencer turned to her Grams. "Leave," Spencer instructed. It was the only way to get the information she needed. Penny looked offended.

"Young lady," Grams said.

"Don't," Spencer hissed angrily. "You are dead. You don't get to decide what I'm being told. If my mother knows something about Klaus, something that can save Katherine then I want to know, now. Now leave." A powerful burst of magic came and banished the ghost of Penny Halliwell.

"We are forbidden to tell you anything," Patty started. She knew she needed to start talking before she was banished next. "But I will tell you what I can." Going against the orders of the Elders would result in her banishment and she wouldn't be allowed to contact her youngest daughter ever again.

Spencer sat down, with Katherine, and waited for her mother to continue. "What you are looking for, everything you know about Klaus is wrong," Patty said. Spencer glanced at Katherine. "It's not her fault. She doesn't know what he's really trying to do."

"What is he trying to do?" Katherine asked but Patty shook her head.

"I can't say," she said sadly. "But you have everything you need to figure it out. Just look in a different direction." She walked over and gave her daughter and Katherine a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in Spencer's ear. "But I must go now."

In a blink of an eye Patricia Halliwell was gone.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked, gently putting her hand on Spencer's thigh.

"Fine," Spencer said. Katherine didn't believe her and Spencer sighed. "This was the first real conversation I've ever had with my mother."

"Tell me about her," Katherine said pulling Spencer to the couch.

"You know her better than I do," Spencer said sadly, resting her head on Katherine's chest.

Katherine felt guilty. It wasn't fair that Katherine got to know her mate's mom while the girl in her arms knew nothing about her. "How did she die?"

Spencer tensed up beside Katherine. "I was two and my mom and Grams took us to this camp called Camp Skylark. Prue and Piper went there for a few years. I don't remember much, mostly what I heard Prue talk about but there was this Water Demon and it possessed my mom and she drowned from the inside."

Katherine was speechless. That must have been horrible, being there when her mother died. Patty didn't deserve to die. She was a strong witch and a good mother. Katherine learned that much from when they met. She reminded her of Emily. "I'm sorry," Katherine said softly.

"It's fine," Spencer said. "It was a long time ago."

Katherine shook her head. "Not that long," she disagreed. Spencer pulled away from her vampire lover and walked over to the window. "What is it?"

"My mom mentioned what we are doing is wrong," Spencer muttered. "That we need to look in another direction."

"So Klaus isn't trying to break the Sun and Moon curse," Katherine said catching on. "So what else could he be doing?"

Spencer frowned. He wasn't trying to break a curse on werewolves and vampire, so what was his goal? "What if there is no Sun and Moon curse?" Spencer said slowly. Katherine glanced at her. "What if he made it up to hide what he was really doing?"

"Okay," Katherine said nodding. "What is he really trying to do then?"

Spencer sighed. "I have no idea," she admitted. "He still needs Elena, a werewolf, a vampire and the moonstone. So whatever he's trying to do involves vampires and werewolves."

"Whatever you are thinking stop now," Katerina said looking at her girlfriend.

"I'm not thinking anything," Spencer said a little too quickly. Katherine glared at her. "Fine, I was thinking there has to be a way I can force myself to have a premonition of the curse. Maybe I can see what Klaus planned or see the curse itself."

"No, absolutely not," Katherine said. "You're barely dealing with the premonitions you're getting now. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you force one? It could kill you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Spencer asked.

Katherine sighed and walked over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. "I don't know," Katherine confessed, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. "But it's only a matter of time before he shows up here. He can't do anything without Elena."

"What good is it going to do us if we don't know how to kill him?" Spencer wondered. "My mother said so herself, he is dangerous. We need a plan before he shows up."

Spencer pulled away from Katherine and grabbed the door knob. As soon as she touched it she had a flash of Willow with black hair, black eyes and dark veins all over her face. "Spence," Katherine said gently shaking the witch. "What did you see?"

"It was Willow," Spencer said. "She looked terrible."

"Well you did kill her boyfriend," Katherine said. Spencer glared at her.

"That's not it," Spencer said shaking her head. She led Katherine to their bedroom. "Her hair was black as were her eyes and she had black veins or something.

Katherine frowned. She had never heard of such a thing. "She's angry," Spencer continued. "She wants revenge."

"What kind of magic is that?" Katherine wondered.

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not completely sure," she said. "But it's Dark Magic, that much I know."

"If it's affecting her appearance then she doesn't seem to be in control," Katherine commented.

"Dark Magic is dangerous," Spencer said. "You're right. She's not in control. Her idea for revenge is ridiculous. If the magic doesn't kill her she has to know I will."

"Does she know where you are?" Katherine asked. Spencer shook her head. "Then let's not worry about it. A suicidal witch is nothing compared to a sociopathic vampire."

"Have the others found anything?" Spencer questioned.

"No," Katherine said. "But if the Sun and Moon curse is a fake then it's not surprising."

"We should tell them," Spencer said. "Maybe they can come up with some other ritual Klaus may be trying." Katherine nodded and Spencer took her hand before orbing away.

"Knock much," Damon said as they arrived in the library.

"Rude much," Spencer countered.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked walking into the Salvatore library. Elena, Bonnie and a blonde girl were right behind him, each carrying a book.

"Who are you?" Spencer, Katherine and the blonde girl said.

"Vampire," Spencer mumbled to herself.

The blonde's eyes widened, "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," Spencer replied. "Who are you?"

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline said. She turned to Katherine. "Elena and Stefan weren't kidding when they said you two looked identical."

"Well Stefan has slept with both me and Elena. Tell us Stefan who looks better?" Katherine asked. Spencer growled at the reminder of Katherine sleeping with Stefan. "Now, now my witch I was only joking."

"Bad joke Katerina," Spencer said glaring at her vampire. Katherine raised her hands in surrender.

"Why are you two here?" Damon asked.

"The Sun and Moon curse is a fake," Spencer announced.

Damon threw his book in anger. Spencer froze it before it hit the wall. She summoned the book to her and carefully set it down on the table. "No need to get angry," Spencer commented.

"I have plenty of reasons," Damon snarled, glaring at the witch.

"Damon," Elena called.

"Calm your tits Salvatore," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know the curse is a fake?" Stefan questioned, trying to avoid a fight between his brother and the witch.

"A reliable source mentioned we were looking in the wrong direction," Spencer told him.

"A reliable source," Damon repeated. "Who's that? Some dead witch?"

Katherine glared at Damon. "Actually yes," Spencer said calmly. "My mother was the one who told me. She knows about Klaus but she's not allowed to tell us. She told us what she could and based on what we learned we think Klaus is trying to break another curse, one that he doesn't want people to know about. Most likely something that most wouldn't approve of."

"So you don't know what the real curse is?" Elena asked. Spencer and Katherine shook their heads.

"No," Spencer said. "And someone won't allow me to find out." She looked at Katherine as she spoke.

"I told you it's too dangerous," Katherine said.

"And I told you I can handle it," Spencer countered.

"Guys we don't have time for the fighting," Stefan said interrupting their lover's quarrel. "What do we know about the real curse?"

"Nothing yet," Spencer confessed. "Only that Klaus still needs a witch, vampire, werewolf, the moonstone and Elena."

"Where's the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"It's safe," Katherine replied. Only Spencer and Katherine knew where it was but only Spencer could get it.

"How do you know that?" Damon said getting up and going over to Katherine and Spencer.

"One Klaus cannot get into our house," Spencer said. She stayed in her spot, not the slightest bit scared of Damon. Caroline thought she was either very brave or very stupid. "Two I have the moonstone protected. Where it is now, no vampire can touch it, not even Katherine. In fact only I can touch it. So why would I tell you where it's at or even give it to you?"

"And how to we know you won't turn around and give that moonstone to Klaus?" Damon asked. "I saw your eyes. You're capable of turning on us at any moment."

"Let's get one thing straight Damon Salvatore," Spencer hissed angrily. "I hate Klaus. I will always hate Klaus because of what he's done to Katerina, what he wants to do to her. I don't know exactly what your problem is with me but based on your jealousy I can only guess it has something to do with Katerina. So she fucked you over a hundred years ago and you fell in love with her, get over it."

"Damon," Stefan said. "I know you loved her, I know you still do but you have to get over it before she kills you." Damon looked between his brother and Spencer before running out of the Boarding House.

"I won't work for Klaus," Spencer said. "I would rather watch him rot in hell. So if you don't want to help then fine. I will do it myself."

She started to disappear in a swirl of blue and white orbs but before she completely disappeared Katherine grabbed ahold of her.

"One of these days I am going to kill him," Spencer said once thy landed in their living room.

Katherine didn't say anything. Instead she went straight to the kitchen and pulled out another bottle of whiskey. She went back to the witch and offered her the bottle. "We are going to need more whiskey soon," Katherine commented.

"Katerina," Spencer said sighing. She knew what Katherine was trying to do, distract her from her anger, but she wanted to rant about Damon.

"Hey," Katherine said taking the bottle from Spencer. "I know he's frustrating and I know it's mostly my fault but he won't hurt you because even he knows you are Elena's best hope."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Are you expecting someone?" Spencer asked Katherine. Katherine shook her head and stared in the direction of the front door.

Spencer got up and made her way to the front door. She was shocked at what she had found. "How did you find us?" Spencer demanded of the man standing before her. It was Elijah.


	17. The Plan

Elijah stepped forward, trying to get into the house. He was stopped by the invisible barrier. "I see," he said, as if he expected to be stopped. Katherine had spent centuries running from his brother. She knew how to survive. He was foolish to think she wouldn't have planned ahead. "I don't suppose I could get an invite."

"Not a chance in hell," Spencer said glaring at him as Katherine walked into the entryway.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Katherine demanded to know. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

He tried to get inside again but it was pointless. "Quit trying," Spencer said. "You're not getting inside."

She made eye contact with him and watched his pupils dilate. "You will invite me in," he commanded. Katherine stepped forward to attack him but Spencer held her arm. She was safe as long as she was still inside the house. Once she stepped outside she was fair game and attacking him would only get Katherine hurt or killed.

"Nice to know Original vampires can't compel me either," Spencer said smirking at the stunned Elijah. "Nice try though."

Elijah was taken aback by that statement. She couldn't be compelled. That was dangerous, not only for him but for Klaus and even Katherine. Having a witch that could do whatever she wanted meant he had to be careful. Then again she could still die. That is if he could get into the damn house. The good part was he could still compel Katherine but it wasn't much use here. He couldn't let the witch know he was compelling Katherine otherwise his plan would be ruined. "What do you want Elijah?" Katherine repeated.

"Does your witch know about you?" Elijah asked, ignoring the question. He didn't want Klaus breaking the curse but Klaus was his brother. He was torn as to what he should do. The person he was closest to was as close to death as they could get without actually being dead and Klaus put her there. Klaus didn't care about family, not enough at least, but Elijah did. Family was the only thing he cared about, well that and Katherine. He would find a way to stop Klaus from breaking the curse without hurting his brother in the process. "Does she know you loved me and loved Klaus?"

"I didn't love either one of you," Katherine denied. It was true. There was only person she truly loved. She hadn't known about Spencer when she met Klaus and Elijah but she knew she didn't truly love them. Their relationship was very similar to Katherine's relationship with Stefan and Damon in 1864, two brothers fighting over one girl that didn't really care for either one. "You were kind to me when I was forced out of Bulgaria but it was never love."

Elijah's eyes flashed angrily. He had loved Katerina as Klaus had loved Tatia, the first Petrova doppelganger and Stefan loved Elena, and to learn she didn't love him, that she chose this girl over him, hurt. "What do you want?" Spencer asked this time.

"I need you to get me close to Elena," Elijah said. He ignored Katherine and focused on Spencer. When the time came he would enjoy killing the witch but for now he had more important things to worry about. She had her uses and because of that she would live. Then, after she was dead, he could show Katherine who she was meant to be with.

Spencer laughed. "Why would we do that? So you can take her to your brother?"

Elijah shook his head. "I don't want Niklaus getting ahold of Elena," he said. "I don't want him breaking the curse."

"You know what the curse is," Katherine said.

"Yes," Elijah said slowly. "The Sun and Moon curse."

Katherine shook her head. "We know that one isn't real," she said. "I'm talking about the curse he doesn't want people to know about."

Spencer felt the sudden change in emotions and knew he knew the truth. Sadly there was no way to force him to tell her. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely a lie, but she cut him off, "Don't bother saying anything if you are going to lie."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "You are more like Melinda than I thought," he stated.

"You know about Melinda?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Of course I know about her," he said. "She didn't like me, or Niklaus."

"Imagine that," Katherine said dryly. "I'm sure it's because she met you." She furrowed her brow. "When did you meet her?"

"Before you did," Elijah answered. "If I'm not mistaken you were one of the last people to see her before she was killed."

"I don't like what you're implying," Spencer said glaring at Elijah. It sounded to her like he was trying to get her to blame Katherine for Melinda's death. Even if she didn't know without a doubt Katherine had nothing to do with Melinda's death she never would have thought Katherine was involved.

"I am not implying anything," Elijah said. "I am merely stating my observations."

"Keep your observations to yourself," Katherine snarled. "And if you are not going to be helpful then get the hell of my property."

"You need me," Elijah said glancing between the couple. "You may not realize it now but you will soon enough." In the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Do you think he is right?" Spencer asked shutting the front door. She ran a hand through her hair.

"It is possible," Katherine admitted. "But I doubt it. He is up to something and helping Elena would come at a price but I wonder what that price would be."

"God this Original vampire shit is giving me a headache," Spencer said rubbing her head. "I wish you would let me get a premonition."

"No," Katherine said firmly. "However I wouldn't be opposed to a spell that would allow both of us to view the past and get ideas."

Spencer's eyes lit up for the first time in days. "That's brilliant," she said. She headed to the living room, orbing a pen and paper to her as she went. Katherine wondered if her girlfriend even noticed what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked following Spencer into the living room. When she got there she saw their coffee table covered in books and potion ingredients. "That was quick."

"It's amazing what magic can do," Spencer joked. Katherine rolled her eyes. "I remember my sisters and I using a spell that sent us to the past. We ended up in the late 1970s when my mom was pregnant with Phoebe. The only problem was we were actually transported there. I'm wondering if I can manipulate the spell so we only observe."

"I'm not following," Katherine said. "Why does it matter if we are there or not?"

"Time travel is very dangerous Katerina," Spencer said. "We were lucky we didn't screw up the future when we went back in time. Actually Phoebe wanted to but changed her mind at the last minute. Going back however far we need to go could alter events without us even knowing it. We need to be careful if we are going to do this. We need to make it so we only watch what's happening but we can't change it."

She flipped through pages of her book looking for the spell she needed. "Hmm, seems I was wrong," Spencer muttered. "This spell won't work."

"Which one?" Katherine asked sitting down next to Spencer.

Spencer pointed to the page. "This spell will take you back to when a magical bond was made," she explained. "This is the one that took us back to the 1970s."

"Why won't it work then?" Katherine wondered.

"It's only meant for deals made by witches, like contracts," Spencer said. "We don't know what the curse is or who made it. We need something else."

She flipped to the next page where the spell Grams used to send them back was. "This might work," she said, tapping the page with her index finger. "If I can manipulate it right it will do the trick. I should be able to use this spell to bring us back."

Katherine read the spell quickly.

_A time for everything_

_And to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through time and space_

"That's it?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"It had to be simple," Spencer said shrugging. "The younger version of Piper and Prue had to help and Piper was only three at the time. Prue was five."

Spencer started humming as she changed the words of the spell. She wasn't sure if it would work but she had to try. "Please tell you aren't humming Barbie Girl," Katherine begged.

"Sorry love," Spencer said grinning sheepishly. She didn't even realize she was doing it. She chewed the end of her pen as she thought about the spell. She wasn't a spell writer that was Phoebe's job, so she wasn't sure if this would work.

"Say the spell works," Katherine said. She didn't like the silence and was getting bored. "How do we get back?"

"The original spell," Spencer said pointing to the spell in her book. "It will take us back here. The only problem is time is supposed move normally here when we are gone so we need to time this just right. Otherwise something could happen to Elena and the others while we are gone."

"We are just observing right?" Katherine questioned. Spencer nodded. "Wait what do you mean supposed to move normally?"

"When I went back to 1977 and returned only seconds passed but as this spell is different time should move normally. I'm just worried about Elijah trying something while we are gone," she said. "We can't protect them if we aren't here."

"We should give Bonnie a copy of the spell then," Katherine suggested. "That way if something happens she can pull us back."

"Good idea," Spencer muttered looking around for two pieces of paper. She was going to have one in her pocket when they left and the other would be for Bonnie.

Katherine grabbed a pen and took the paper from her girlfriend. "I'll copy the spell," she said. "You work on modifying it."

Two hours, several crumpled up pieces of paper, a bottle of tequila and multiple broken pens later Spencer managed to get the spell done. She was exhausted even though it wasn't that late. She passed the spell to Katherine so she could read it before she passed out on top of Katherine.

Katherine read the spell. She couldn't tell if it was good or not. She wasn't a witch. If it worked that was all that mattered to her. She sat the paper done, trying not to wake her sleeping witch. Spencer was too tired for them to do the spell tonight. Maybe they could do it tomorrow, or the day after, as they would probably need tomorrow to prepare for the trip.

Katherine fell asleep holding her lover. Neither woman woke up until the next morning. Spencer woke up groaning and rubbing her neck and back. "Sleeping on the couch, not a good idea," she mumbled.

"You're telling me," Katherine muttered sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well," Spencer said. Katherine gently pushed aside Spencer's hands and massaged her lover's neck and back. "No nightmares so that's a plus."

"That's always good," Katherine said brushing Spencer's hair aside.

Spencer sighed and tried to get up but Katherine wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her in place. "We have stuff to do," Spencer whispered, leaning against Katherine.

"It can wait," Katherine muttered her head resting on Spencer's shoulder. "If you keep pushing yourself you will only get yourself hurt or killed and I won't lose you."

"I'll be fine," Spencer said. It seemed like they were having the same argument every day. She understood Katherine's concerns but she felt the vampire was underestimating her abilities. "None of us will be safe until Klaus is taken care of and we can't kill him if we don't know what he's planned."

"I know," Katherine said sighing. "But what if we don't like what we find?"

"Then we deal with it," Spencer said rubbing her forehead. She considered the possibly that the curse was worse than they imagined but she couldn't figure out what the curse could be. It was dangerous, and possibly deadly, there was no doubt about that. "We need to know what we are up against. We can't make plans until we know what they are hiding."

The two women showered and got dressed. Spencer stuffed what she needed into her backpack that she brought from California, and they orbed to the Salvatore Boarding House. Katherine had called Stefan when Spencer was in the shower and asked if he could call Bonnie and have her come over.

They orbed into the entryway and walked upstairs to the library. Stefan, Damon and Elena were already there. Damon was downing whiskey while Stefan and Elena were talking about Klaus. Bonnie still wasn't there yet but they expected her at any minute.

Stefan and Elena looked up when they heard Katherine and Spencer walk into the room. Damon also looked up but when he saw who it was he went back to his whiskey. "What brings you guys here today?" Stefan asked.

"We have a spell," Spencer announced.

"Is this spell supposed to kill Klaus?" Damon questioned, slamming his shot glass down. After the confrontation the day before Damon was trying to move on, to be less hostile toward Spencer and Katherine. Unfortunately it was a lot easier said than done. He had a lot of resentment towards Katherine after finding out she never cared about him.

Spencer shook her head. "Unfortunately not," she said. She really wished it would but she wasn't that lucky. Even if she did manage to find a spell to kill Klaus the magic needed to power it would kill her in the process. It wouldn't be that much of a problem, considering she constantly fed on Katherine's blood, but if casting the spell killed her, and she came back as a vampire, she was sure Katherine would kill her for putting her life in danger. "The spell will send Katherine and me back in time so we can hopefully figure out what the curse on Klaus is."

Elena and Damon thought it sounded like a good plan. If they could figure out what Klaus was planning it would make it easier for them to stop him. Stefan on the other hand wasn't sure that was the best plan. "Won't going back in time mess with the future?" Stefan questioned as Bonnie arrived. Bonnie sat down next to Elena and quietly listened to the conversation.

The young witch felt out of place in a conversation like this even though it was her best friend's life they were talking about. She had no connection to the curse they were researching. She wasn't even sure she could be of any help.

"Normally yes," Spencer said though she wasn't completely convinced that was true. After all she went back to 1977, Phoebe had been born in November of that year, and didn't disrupt the future. Then again she hadn't been born at the time either. She had been born in early 1981. "However I manipulated the spell so we would be observing whatever it is that happens. We have no idea how far in the past we are travelling and if we did anything other than observe we could alter the timeline so drastically that we may never be born."

"When do you plan on doing this?" Bonnie asked curious. It was a good plan, assuming they got the information she needed.

"As soon as we can," Katherine answered. She pulled Spencer over to the couch. "There's a problem though."

"What is it?" Elena asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Elijah came to our house yesterday," Spencer said. She could honestly say she hated him almost as much as she hated Klaus. "He wants you for something. I would suggest you don't open the front door and you don't invite anyone in. If they are human they can come in on their own but vampires won't be able to. It's the best way to insure you're safe while we are gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea," Spencer confessed. "When I travelled to 1977 we came back to the exact moment we left but this spell is different."

"So when you leave we stay in the house," Damon said as if it solved everything. In a way it did.

"Only one problem with that," Katherine said. "What if we are gone for days? Are you all really going to stay cooped up in here for that long?"

"If it protects Elena then yes," Damon said.

"Damon," Stefan said shaking his head. "It's not right to keep her or any of us cooped up here for who knows how long, besides people would notice. We have school and Jenna won't let Elena stay here on a school night."

"Vervain," Katherine said. Stefan and Damon stared at her. She ignored the brother's and turned her attention to Elena. "Are you taking vervain or wearing vervain?"

Elena automatically touched her necklace, given to her by Stefan. "Yes," she answered.

"Do you take it off ever?" Spencer asked, getting up and going to Elena. She carefully studied the necklace. It seemed perfectly normally.

"When I shower and when I'm in P.E.," Elena replied. Spencer frowned.

"Where are you going with this?" Stefan questioned curious.

Spencer turned her attention to the more pleasant Salvatore brother. "Elena is the only one who can invite a vampire into this house," Spencer said. Stefan nodded slowly. "As long as she has this necklace she can't be compelled to invite anyone inside." Again Stefan nodded. "I want to do a spell on the necklace and make it impossible for a vampire to remove it."

Elena glanced at Stefan. It sounded like a good idea to her but she wanted a second opinion. After all it was originally his necklace. "Do it," Stefan said.

Elena undid the necklace and handed it to Spencer. The witch muttered some words in Latin and the necklace glowed white for half a minute before fading back to normal. "Did it work?" Bonnie asked curious.

Elena put her necklace back on. She felt naked without it. "Only one way to know for sure," Spencer said. "One of you try and grab it." While she spoke to all of the vampires in the room she was looking at the brothers.

She wasn't entirely sure what would happen if a vampire tried to take the necklace off and she didn't want to risk Katherine getting hurt. Luckily Stefan was willing to be the guinea pig. He reached over and tried to undo the necklace and was thrown into a bookshelf. Damon laughed at his brother.

"Well it works," Katherine said snickering. Spencer elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs.

"That's good," Spencer said while Katherine rubbed her side. "No vampire can remove the necklace so she can't be compelled to let anyone in." She looked at Elena. "You can't take the necklace off, unless you are safe in this house." Elena nodded.

"When are you planning on doing the spell?" Stefan asked. He quickly cleaned up the journals that were scattered around the floor.

Spencer looked at Katherine before turning her attention back to Stefan. "Tomorrow," she said finally. "The sooner we get this done the better. I have the spell to bring us home with me." She pulled out the extra copy and handed it to Bonnie. "If something happens while we are gone say this spell. It will bring us back regardless of whether or not we get what we need."

Bonnie accepted the paper and promised to use the spell if necessary. "So what do we do until tomorrow?" Damon questioned. It was hard for him to sit around and do nothing, especially with Elena's life at stake. He would do anything to protect the doppelganger.

"We go to the Mystic Grill," Stefan said. He turned to Elena. "Call Jeremy and Caroline, have them come and hang out with us. We can be normal teenagers for the day."

Damon snorted. "We will never be normal teenagers," he reminded the group.

Katherine shook her head. "Stefan is right," she said. Stefan and Damon stared at her in shock. "We need to be normal for the night. No vampire or witch tricks for the rest of the day." Katherine frowned as she looked around. They were all underage. "Well maybe some compulsion."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the Mystic Grill," Stefan said. "We can't drink, or do much of anything, as everyone knows who we are and I for one could use a shot."

"What if we went to Richmond," Katherine suggested. "Spence could take us there and we could go to Wildfire, the nightclub."

"That could work if Spencer's willing to take us," Stefan agreed. He had never been there before but heard it was good.

Spencer shrugged. "I can," she glanced at Damon, "if you were willing to trust me."

Elena was staring at Damon, silently begging him to trust her. "Fine," Damon said sighing. "But no funny stuff."

Spencer rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Bonnie and I will go call Jeremy and Caroline."

"Come on love," Katherine said tugging Spencer's arm. "We need to get ready."

"We can meet here around six and maybe head for dinner," Spencer suggested. The brothers nodded and the two girls orbed away.


	18. Acting Human

"Okay, we totally look hot," Katherine announced. Spencer rolled her eyes at her girlfriend even though Katherine was right. They did look hot.

Both girls were wearing black leather pants. Katherine was wearing a black strapless top while Spencer wore a hot pink tank top with a small black vest over it. Both women had their long hair curled and dark make up on that made them look dark and dangerous. Each woman was also wearing black leather boots.

"Are we ready?" Spencer asked. She checked her pockets and found her credit card, ID, cell phone and some cash was still secure in her pocket. She wasn't sure if she needed anything else but she could always come back for what she needed.

"You have money and everything?" Katherine asked checking her own pockets. Spencer nodded. "Then yes we are ready." She checked her phone and smirked. "You know we have five minutes before we need to be at the Boarding House." She moved closer to her girlfriend, like a predator stalking its prey.

Spencer gave Katherine a quick peck. "We don't have time for that," Spencer said firmly. Katherine's lips went to Spencer's neck and Spencer moaned. "We really don't have time."

Katherine huffed and pulled away. "You owe me later," she said grinning and Spencer groaned. Katherine was going to tease her all night as revenge, she just knew it.

"You are one evil vampire," Spencer muttered under breath.

"Don't you know it," Katherine said winking at her girlfriend. "Come on let's get this over with so I can make you scream, over and over again."

Spencer groaned as she pulled Katherine into her arms. The two women disappeared in a swirl of lights and reappeared in the entryway of the Boarding House. The others walked into the entryway moments later.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked, glancing at the vampire that looked identical to his sister. The thought of being near Katherine wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Simple baby Gilbert," Katherine said, smirking when Jeremy groaned at the nickname. "My extremely hot mate," Spencer rolled her eyes, "will take us to the alley by the club."

"Some advice, if you get motion sickness its best to close your eyes," Spencer added. "I'll take you two at a time. Damon and Bonnie can go first." Spencer looked around the room and realized there were faces she didn't recognize. "Who are they?" she asked pointing to a brunette girl, a blonde boy and a raven haired boy.

"Oh," Stefan said in realization. "That's Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's boyfriend." Spencer's eyes widened and she studied Tyler. He was the one they had stolen the moonstone from.

"A vampire dating a werewolf?" Spencer questioned in disbelief. That answered the question as to whether or not he had triggered the curse yet. "And I thought a werewolf dating a witch was bad." Katherine chuckled beside Spencer.

"Just don't kill the werewolf this time," Katherine laughed. Spencer glared at her while the others looked confused and uncomfortable.

"Katherine," Anna said, surprised to see her friend.

"Annabeth," Katherine said equally surprised. Jeremy and Spencer turned to their girlfriends. "Where's Pearl?"

Anna looked down and Jeremy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "She was killed months ago by John Gilbert," Anna said sadly.

Katherine sighed. "Seems the Gilbert men have a habit of being untrustworthy," Katherine muttered. Jeremy glared at her.

"Jeremy's not like that," Anna assured Katherine. "Sometimes I forget he's a Gilbert. I'm glad you finally got the girl."

Katherine grinned and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist. "Alright, Damon, Bonnie, let's go," Spencer said pulling out of Katherine's arms. She ignored the mental pout.

Spencer held out her hands for the two and they took them. The threesome disappeared and Spencer reappeared moments later alone. She took Elena and Stefan next, followed by Tyler and Caroline and Jeremy and Anna.

Now the only ones left were Matt and Katherine. Spencer pulled Katherine into her arms and held out a hand for Matt. Matt was a little scared after seeing his friends, and Damon, disappear in a swirl of blue lights but the others seemed to trust her so he had no reason not to. He grabbed Spencer's hand and they disappeared.

Those who had never travelled with Spencer before had their heads bowed as they tried to steady themselves. Spencer rolled her eyes and her and Katherine headed out of the alley. "Where should we eat?" Katherine asked Spencer.

"I don't know but I want crab and steak," Spencer said bouncing in her spot.

Katherine laughed and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends shoulder. "And steak and crab you will have," Katherine promised. She spun them around so she could address the others. "We are going to the seafood restaurant down the street."

The couples exchanged looks and shrugged. Katherine groaned when she found they were all following her. "Relax Katerina," Spencer said, squeezing the vampire's hand. "It might help to get to know them."

"I wanted private time," Katherine said pouting.

Spencer laughed. "If we had 'private time' we wouldn't make it to the club, or the restaurant for that matter."

"That was the plan," Katherine muttered as they walked inside the seafood restaurant.

"Uh, you guys have money right?" Matt asked shifting uncomfortably. "Cause I'm broke as hell."

Elena gave Matt a soft smile. She knew how much he struggled, especially with his parents out of the picture. Katherine and Damon rolled their eyes. "Of course we do," Katherine said. "I'm not into the whole dine and dash, been there, done that."

"What Katerina is trying to say is don't worry about it Matt. We have it covered," Spencer said.

"That's not what I meant," Katherine protested.

"Hush Katerina," Spencer scolded.

"Whipped," Damon muttered under his breath. Damon clutched his head in pain. "Damn it woman," he hissed angrily turning on Bonnie.

"You are just as whipped as Katherine," Bonnie said glaring at him. "And Elena isn't your girlfriend. So shut up."

"Oh snap," Katherine muttered.

"Katerina Petrova, behave," Spencer said rounding on her girlfriend. Katherine stared openmouthed at her girlfriend. Damon was snickering quietly to himself as he didn't want to feel Bonnie's wrath yet again. "Bonnie, what did you do to Damon?"

The host took that moment to show the group of supernatural beings, and Matt and Jeremy, to their seats. The waitress came and took their drink orders, Damon requested a bottle of whiskey, and was gone.

"Bursting aneurysms," Bonnie said answering Spencer's question. "Hundreds of them at one time, impossible for a human to survive but slows down a vampire."

Damon glared at her. He was the only vampire in the group that had been on the receiving end of it. "Can you teach me to do that?" Spencer asked excited.

Bonnie shrugged. "I can try," she said. "But I don't know if it would work." Damon groaned. The last thing he wanted was both witches blowing up his blood vessels. Katherine looked equally scared.

The waitress appeared with their drinks and Damon immediately started drinking from the bottle. "Hey," Caroline said snatching the bottle from him. "Some of us may want some of this." She poured herself a shot and passed the bottle around the rest of them.

"That reminds me," Katherine said. "We need more whiskey at home." Spence nodded. They had gone through quite a bit in the last few days.

The waitress took their orders and once again the group was alone. "So are you still planning on doing the spell tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey," Elena exclaimed. "Tonight we are all human, remember?"

"Yes mom," Bonnie and Spencer mumbled at the same time. The girls grinned at each other. Elena pouted.

Spencer squealed in delight as the food came. "Why do I feel like I haven't eaten in days?" she groaned as she started eating.

"Probably because you haven't," Katherine said with the shake of her head. "I'm fairly certain the only thing you've had in your system since we got to Mystic Falls is alcohol and my blood."

"Well cook this for me and I'll eat every day," Spencer moaned.

"Anything you say love," Katherine said.

Half an hour later she was sure the restaurant was regretting the all you can eat crab. Spencer's head was starting to hurt so she excused herself to the bathroom. When she got inside she made sure the bathroom was empty before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Spence," Katherine called.

Spencer sighed. She should have known Katherine would follow her. "I'm fine," Spencer said automatically.

"You, my love, are a terrible liar," Katherine said wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I keep getting flashes of Willow," Spencer confessed. "It doesn't matter though. Tonight we are supposed to be human."

"Hey," Katherine said grabbing her girlfriend's arm so she wouldn't leave. "If something's bothering you then talk about it. Don't keep it inside because we are supposed to play human. The fact is we aren't human. I'm a vampire, you're a witch and it will always be like that."

"What the hell?" a woman said walking into the bathroom at the end of Katherine's speech. She turned to leave and tell people what she heard.

"Fucking hell," Katherine muttered grabbing the woman.

"Let me go or I'll scream rape," the woman said.

Katherine laughed and tightened her grip. "You are so not my type," the vampire said. Spencer snorted. The woman opened her mouth to scream. "Quiet," Katherine compelled and the woman's eyes widened in fear as she could no longer talk.

"Katerina are you going to tease her or eat her," Spencer said smirking at the terrified woman. She tried to leave but Spencer froze her legs. Not that it was necessary as Katherine had a tight grip on her.

"Do you want me to eat her?" Katherine asked raising an eyebrow.

Spencer stepped beside Katherine, running her fingers down Katherine's arm. "I'm the only one you can eat," Spencer said winking at her. Katherine laughed as the woman's face went red. "You should drink her though. You need the blood. Tomorrow we do the spell and I'll be the only one you can feed on for who knows how long."

"If you say so," Katherine said turning her attention back to the terrified woman. The human woman shook as she watched Katherine's fangs slip out. Katherine pulled the woman to her and sunk her fangs into the woman's neck.

Spencer watched as her girlfriend drained the life out of the human. "Feel better?" Spencer questioned when Katherine dropped the corpse.

"Much," Katherine admitted. "I needed that." She frowned when she looked at the body. Spencer noticed and waved her hand. The couple watched the body disappear. "Where did you send it?"

"Top of the Golden Gate Bridge," Spencer said shrugging. "Thought I would let the Elder's know I'm still alive."

Katherine laughed. "Katherine, Spencer," Elena called from outside the bathroom door. "Please have clothes on, please have clothes on," she chanted.

"We are fully clothed," Katherine assured her, rolling her eyes at her doppelganger.

"Oh thank God," Elena said pushing the door open. "The others were worried about you." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Bonnie was worried about you." Elena looked at the ground and frowned. "Why is there blood on the ground? Are you hurt?"

"Some lady came in and overheard us talking and Katherine got hungry," Spencer said shrugging.

Elena shuddered. "Where's the body?" she asked though she was certain she didn't want to know the answer.

"On the top of the Golden Gate Bridge," Spencer said snickering. She was pretty proud of that.

Elena shook her head and worked on focusing on something else. "You two can't leave here," she said.

The other two frowned. "What do you mean?" Katherine asked and Spencer groaned.

"Fuck, Elena's right," Spencer said. Katherine turned her girlfriend. "She had to have come with someone and they will start to wonder where she is." Spencer concentrated and shifted her appearance to that of the woman Katherine killed. "There, you two go back to our table. I will be there in a minute."

Katherine and Elena left the bathroom, followed by Spencer. She walked out into the open and froze the room before switching back to herself. She unfroze everyone and went to the table. "I took care of it," Spencer whispered to Elena and Katherine. The others looked curious but didn't ask.

After dinner they headed to the club. It was still early but it would give them a chance to hang out before the crowd showed up. "ID," the bouncer said holding out his hand.

Caroline compelled the man to let them all in without IDs, and to give them the wristband needed in order to purchase alcohol. "We are going to the bar," Katherine said dragging Spencer away from the group.

"We will bring back a round of shots," Spencer called.

"What are the odds they actually return?" Matt asked.

"Considering there are our ride home, I would say pretty good," Caroline said. "I hope," she added under her breath.

"Four shots," Katherine told the bartender. The bartender looked at Katherine and then at Spencer. They were the only two at the bar at that moment. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes they are for us, now the shots please?" She pulled two twenties from her pocket and stuck them on the table. "Keep the change." The bartender's face lit up and he quickly snatched the money before grabbing shot glasses.

"Greedy bastard," Spencer muttered under her breath. "Wave enough money in his face and he would sell you the bar."

Katherine shrugged. "Works in our favor," she said.

She took the offered shot glasses and handed two to her girlfriend. "Cheers," Spencer said clanking her glass against Katherine's. They downed the first shot and immediately went to their second. The clanked their shot glasses and downed the second shot.

Spencer turned around, with some difficulty, and tried to count the number of people in their group. "Another twenty shots," she exclaimed after giving up on the count.

The bartenders eyes widened in shock, "Is she serious?"

Katherine nodded and handed the man her credit card. "Keep a tab open for us," she instructed.

He grabbed the card and wrote down the order for twenty shots before hurrying to pour them. Katherine carried four shots over to Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie. Damon gulped down his shot while the other three waited until their friends had shots as well.

Damon snatched another shot out of Katherine's hand when she returned with four more. Katherine glared at him and handed out the shots. Spencer staggered over to the group holding two half shots. She had splashed out half of the shots.

"Girl, are you drunk already?" Bonnie asked surprised.

Spencer shook her head as Katherine pried the alcohol away from her. The shots were given to Matt and Jeremy. "I'm fine," she slurred.

Katherine sighed. "How many have you had?" she asked. It had to have been more than the two shots they had taken together. Spencer frowned before holding up five fingers. Katherine turned to Stefan. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom and give her some of my blood. It will help with her tolerance for the night. I suggest you do with same with Elena."

Katherine led her girlfriend to the bathroom. She was happy she was a vampire otherwise she wouldn't have the strength to support all of her girlfriend's weight. She bit her wrist and pressed it to Spencer's mouth. "Drink," Katherine whispered. "It will help."

Spencer immediately latched on to Katherine's wrist and greedily gulped down the blood. She finally pulled away when the wound closed. "Thank Hecate for vampire blood," she muttered.

Katherine chuckled. "Are you feeling better?" Spencer nodded against Katherine shoulder. "I would slow down with the alcohol if I were you."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled.

The two women left the bathroom and found Caroline arguing with Elena and Bonnie. "Come on 'Lena," Caroline begged. "It will be fun."

"The last time you tried to get us to do something by saying 'it will be fun' we ended up in a holding cell," Elena said. "Not doing it again Care."

"Do what?" Katherine asked. She wondered what Elena had done that had landed her in a holding cell but she would save that question for later.

"Karaoke," Caroline said grinning. "The manager said they were doing karaoke until nine, when more people started showing up but no one will do it with me."

"That's what she said," Damon muttered causing Katherine to snort.

"I'll do it with you," Spencer volunteered.

Elena covered Damon's mouth before he could say anything. "Spence," Katherine said. "Can you even sing?"

Spencer shrugged. "I've never really tried so I don't know," she admitted. "But Caroline's right, it'll be fun. Besides we are supposed to be human and do human things."

Caroline jumped up and down in excitement and dragged Spencer over to the manager. "We are going to do karaoke," Caroline said. She had her arm linked with Spencer's so the witch couldn't run away.

_Help_, Spencer mentally begged Katherine. She could hear her girlfriend laughing in her head.

_No, I think I'll watch, _Katherine replied.

"Caroline," Spencer began.

"Hush," Caroline interrupted. "You volunteered, now you will suffer."

"Can you at least tell me what we are singing?" Spencer asked.

"You will figure it out when it starts," Caroline said with the wave of her hand. She flipped through the book of songs until she found one she liked. She pointed it out to the manager before dragging Spencer to the stage.

"Wait, what if I don't know the words," Spencer exclaimed.

"That's why there is a monitor," Caroline said pointing to the monitor on the ground in front of them. Then the music began.

_Caroline:__  
>White knuckles<br>And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Spencer:__  
>Clench of jaw<br>I've got another headache again tonight_

Katherine winced. Spencer's voice wasn't terrible but it wasn't great. It would probably be better if she wasn't drunk.

_Caroline with Spencer:__  
>Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,<br>And the burn from all the tears  
>I've been crying, I've been crying,<br>I've been dying over you  
>Tie a knot in the rope,<br>Trying to hold, trying to hold  
>But there's nothing to grab so I let go!<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>I think I finally had enough<br>I think I maybe think too much  
>I think this might be it for us<br>Blow me one last kiss_

_You think I'm just too serious_  
><em>I think you're full of it<em>  
><em>My head is spinning so<em>  
><em>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Just when it can't get worse,_  
><em>I've had a bad day<em>  
><em>You've had a bad day<em>  
><em>We've had a bad day<em>

_I think that life's too short for this_  
><em>Want back my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this<em>

_Caroline (with Spencer)__  
>Blow me one (last kiss)<em>

_Caroline with Spencer:__  
>I won't miss<br>All of the fighting that we always did,  
>Take it in<br>I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_Spencer with Caroline:__  
>No more sick whiskey wish,<br>No more battles for me  
>You'll be calling a trick,<br>Cause you'll no longer sleep  
>I'll dress nice, I'll look good,<br>I'll go dancing alone  
>I will laugh, I'll get drunk,<br>I'll take somebody home!_

_Spencer:__  
>I think I finally had enough<em>

_Spencer with Caroline:__  
>I think I maybe think too much<br>I think this might be it for us  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_You think I'm just too serious_  
><em>I think you're full of it<em>  
><em>My head is spinning so<em>  
><em>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>Just when it can't get worse,<br>I've had a bad day  
>You've had a bad day<br>We've had a bad day_

_Spencer with Caroline:__  
>I think that life's too short for this<br>Want back my ignorance and bliss_

_Spencer:__  
>I think I've had enough of this<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>Na na na na (<em>_Caroline:__ Oh...)  
>Da da da da<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>Na na na na (<em>_Caroline:__ Woaah!)  
>Da da da da<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Spencer with Caroline:__  
>I will do what I please,<br>Anything that I want  
>I will breathe, I will breathe<br>I won't worry at all_

_Caroline with Spencer:__  
>You will pay for your sins,<br>You'll be sorry my dear  
>All the lies, all the why's,<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Will be crystal clear (<em>_Spencer:__ Oh!)_

_Spencer:__  
>I think I finally had enough<em>

_Caroline:__  
>I think I maybe think too much<em>

_Spencer:__  
>I think this might be it for us<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>You think I'm just too serious<em>

_Caroline:__  
>I think you're full of it<em>

_Spencer:__  
>My head is spinning so<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last kiss<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Just when it can't get worse (<em>_Spencer:__ Oh)  
>I've had a bad day (<em>_Spencer:__ Yeah)  
>You've had a bad day (<em>_Spencer:__ Oh!)  
>We've had a bad day<em>

_Spencer with Caroline:__  
>I think that life's too short for this<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Want back my ignorance and bliss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>I think I've had enough of this<br>Blow me one last_

_Caroline:__  
>Kiss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>Na na na na da da da da<br>Na na na na da da da da (__Caroline:__ Oh)  
>Na na na na da da da da<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Kiss<em>

_Spencer:__  
>Na na na na da da da da (<em>_Caroline:__ Oh)  
>Na na na na da da da da (<em>_Caroline:__ Oh!)  
>Na na na na da da da da<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>Blow me one last<em>

_Spencer:__  
>Kiss<em>

_Caroline:__  
>Just when it can't get worse!<em>

_Spencer and Caroline:__  
>I've had a bad day<br>You've had a bad day  
>We've had a bad day<em>

_I think that life's too short for this_  
><em>Want back my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this<em>  
><em>Blow me one last kiss<em>

"Give these girls a shot," the manager called. The bartender handed Caroline and Spencer shots after they got offstage.

For the first time in months the unlikely group of witches, vampires, humans and werewolf were able to pretend to be human for the night. Even if it was just one night they were able to forget all about Klaus and his plan to break a curse that they weren't sure about.

All in all it was a perfect night, other than the constant vomiting from Elena, Bonnie, Spencer and Jeremy. Luckily their significant others, and Caroline in Bonnie's case, were there to watch over them.

They all slept well, even knowing that tomorrow was a very important day for all of them.


	19. Klaus' Secret

Spencer was sipping coffee and flipping through the newspaper. She tossed it aside when she found nothing of interest. Katherine was still asleep and Spencer was bored waiting for her lover to wake up. Spencer hadn't slept much the night before. Images of Willow with black eyes and black hair popped into her mind and kept her awake.

Today was the day she and Katherine were going to travel back in time in order to figure out Klaus' secret. Everything rested on what they learned in their travels. Spencer still had no idea if the spell would work but she was hopeful. It had to work. Failure was not an option. Not when it came to Klaus.

Spencer got up and poured her fourth or fifth cup of coffee. She had lost count. She frowned when she saw the coffee pot was empty and got to work making a fresh pot. She knew Katherine loved her coffee in the morning.

"How many cups is that?" Katherine asked leaning against the doorway.

Spencer turned to face her lover. She shrugged. "I lost count," she said.

Katherine gently pried the coffee mug from her girlfriend's hand. "I think you're done with this," Katherine said. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Katherine and took the coffee cup back. "Are we ready for the spell?"

"I think so," Spencer said sipping her coffee. "We won't really know until we try it." Spencer sat her coffee cup down. "I'm going to get ready. We're doing the spell at the Boarding House."

"Why the Boarding House?" Katherine asked following her girlfriend to their bedroom.

"It's safer and Elijah won't expect us to be there," Spencer replied. "Besides Bonnie will be there to help."

"And Damon will be there to kill you while you sleep," Katherine reminded her.

Spencer turned to look at Katherine, her shirt halfway off. "Our bodies go with us," Spencer said. "We won't be asleep in the Boarding House so Damon can't try to kill me. No matter how much he hates me he doesn't want me dead. He wants Elena protected."

Katherine and Spencer arrived in the Boarding House library. The others were waiting for them. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked.

"It's the only idea," Katherine reminded her. "We can't do anything until we figure out the curse and we can't figure out the curse unless we do the spell."

"If something happens Bonnie can call us back," Spencer said. Spencer held out both her hands for Katherine to take.

_Remove the chains of time and space,  
>and bring us to the time of Klaus<br>Take us back to the place,  
>in which it all began<em>

The couple disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Did it work?" Katherine asked looking around at their surroundings.

Spencer looked around. They were in the woods in what she assumed was Mystic Falls but she didn't recognize the area around her. She frowned. She assumed they would appear in the Boarding House, or at least where the Boarding House would have been. "Katherine, what year did you meet Klaus?"

"Early 1492," Katherine replied. "Why?"

"That was in England right?" Spencer asked.

Katherine nodded. "What are you getting at?"

Spencer started to move through the woods. "The spell should have sent us back in the same spot as where we left," Spencer explained. "When was the last time you were in Mystic Falls?"

Katherine frowned. "1864," she answered. "This looks nothing like Mystic Falls when I was last here. How far back did we come?"

"I don't know but I think it was before you met Klaus, so sometime before 1492," Spencer said. "Come on."

She grabbed Katherine's hand and they walked through the woods until they found a clearing and a small village. " I don't recognize anything," Katherine said looking around. "Why are we here?"

"Something must be important," Spencer said. "Klaus is an Original right?" Katherine nodded. "What if we see what caused them to become vampires?"

Katherine opened her mouth to comment but was stopped when she heard screaming. "Mother," a male screamed.

Spencer and Katherine turned around. "That's Klaus," Katherine breathed. They watched him carry the body of a young boy covered in blood.

"Mother," Klaus screamed again.

Villagers ran out of their homes as Klaus dropped to the ground with the boy still in his arms. "It's okay Katerina," Spencer said holding the vampire's hand. "He can't see us."

"Henrik," Rebekah Mikaelson yelled at the sight of her younger brother.

"That's Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister," Katherine said.

"No," Esther Mikaelson said, not willing to believe what she was seeing. "What happened?"

"The wolves," Klaus muttered brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Katherine frowned. She had never seen Klaus so upset, so human. "We have to save him," Esther said. She turned to Ayana. "Ayana, please, there must be a way."

Spencer watched Bonnie's ancestor crouch next to Henrik. She gently cupped his cheek. "The spirits won't allow it," she said finally. "He is gone Esther."

"No," Esther cried repeatedly. Her head was on Henrik's chest, silently begging him to wake up.

The scene shifted. "What's going on?" Katherine asked looking around.

"The spell," Spencer assumed. "It must be skipping ahead to the next important event."

They walked to the nearest home. Luckily it was the home of Klaus. They listened as Mikael and Esther begged Ayana to help them but Ayana refused. Ayana left but not before warning Esther the spirits would turn on her and Mikael told Esther she had do it. She had to make her children immortal. They watched as Esther performed the ritual and Mikael stabbed each of his children in the heart before bringing home a girl for them to feed on.

"So that's how vampires were created," Katherine muttered.

The scene shifted again to when Klaus was feeding on a girl. As soon as the girl's body hit the ground he collapsed in pain. His bones contorted and he screamed in agony. Elijah and Mikael watched in horror. Klaus looked up and his eyes were gold.

Katherine and Spencer gasped in horror. "Oh my Hecate," Spencer whispered.

"He's a werewolf," Katherine said horrified. "How is that possible?"

As the scene shifted Spencer thought back to what they saw earlier. "The youngest brother died from a wolf," Spencer commented. "What if they were werewolves? Esther must have had an affair with one. There's Klaus."

They watched as Klaus was tied to a stake. Esther's magic kept him from breaking free. "Do something," Mikael demanded. "I will not allow this abomination to exist."

Esther prepared a ritual to bind Klaus' werewolf side. "Bring the girl," Esther instructed.

Mikael brought a struggling girl to Esther's side. "No," Spencer cried. The girl was identical to Katherine.

"I'm right here love," Katherine muttered, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. "That's not me."

Esther held the girl over the table that held the moonstone. Klaus watched in horror as Tatia's throat was slit. "No," Spencer moaned. "No, no, no."

"Spence calm," Katherine pleaded. Spencer collapsed in Katherine's arms. "Fuck," she swore as Klaus screamed at the pain. "Spencer, come on, say the spell."

_A time for everything,_

_and to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_through time and space._

Katherine's legs gave out when they appeared back in their own time. "What the hell happened?" Bonnie exclaimed seeing a distraught Spencer and Katherine trying to calm her down.

Katherine shook her head. "Later," she told the young witch. "Come on Моята любов. It's okay. I'm right here."

Spencer was sobbing on Katherine's lap. She didn't know why that last memory was affecting her so much. Deep down she knew it wasn't Katherine but the girl was identical to her and she was picturing her lover with her throat slit and bleeding out in front of witch. It was as if her nightmares were coming true.

The others watched in confusion. Spencer had always been so calm it was strange seeing her so distraught. "Kat… blood… dead…" Spencer mumbled, gasping for breath.

Katherine turned to Bonnie. "Do you have a spell or something to knock her out?" Katherine asked.

Bonnie walked over to Spencer and gently touched her forehead. After about a minute Spencer passed out. "She's going to be pissed when she wakes up," Bonnie warned the vampire.

Katherine shrugged. "I would rather have her angry and breathing then happy and dead," she said.

"What happened to make her react like that?" Stefan questioned.

"She watched a witch kill a Petrova doppelganger," Katherine replied. "I honestly have no idea why she reacted so strongly but we did get what we needed to know."

"Well?" Damon asked impatient. They had the information needed to protect Elena. He wasn't in the mood for Katherine's games.

"It will have to wait until she wakes, and is less emotional," Katherine said firmly. "She understands it more than I do." Damon stormed out of the library. "How long were we gone?"

"Seconds," Elena replied. "You two disappeared in some white lights and then immediately reappeared. We are worried it didn't work and then we saw her." Elena looked down at the unconscious girl. "Are you sure she is alright?"

Katherine nodded. "She hasn't been sleeping much," she said. "I think the stress finally got to her."

Stefan stepped toward Spencer but Katherine growled at him. He held his hands up. "I thought she would be more comfortable in a guest room instead of on the floor," Stefan said.

Katherine thought about it for a minute before agreeing. She climbed off the ground with Spencer in her arms. She followed Stefan to one of the many guest rooms. "I'll bring a blood bag for you," Stefan said as Katherine gently laid Spencer on the bed.

"Thanks," Katherine said. Stefan was still standing in the doorway when Katherine finished tucking Spencer in. "Stefan, I'm sorry about everything. I never meant for you to love me. I was just lonely."

"I know," Stefan said. "After you showed up here I thought back on our time together and you were right. You never said anything about loving me and I remember how surprised Emily was to see we had been changed."

"I wasn't supposed to change anyone," Katherine admitted. "Emily made me promise not to. I fully intended on keeping my promise but then I almost killed both of you. I didn't think I would get caught and that you two would die trying to save me. If I had known I would have stopped you, or got someone to stop you."

"Why us?" Stefan asked. He had been dying to ask that since finding out the truth. "You had a mate waiting for you, so why us?"

Katherine shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know why I picked you two. But five hundred years is a long time to be celibate and I grew tired of waiting. For what it's worth I did care about the both of you," she said.

Stefan turned and left without saying a word.

Katherine climbed onto the bed and pulled Spencer in her arms. She watched Spencer sleep. Stefan had returned with a blood bag just like he promised. Two hours later Spencer stirred in her sleep. "Kat," Spencer groaned.

"I'm here," Katherine whispered. Spencer sat up and rubbed her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Spencer said. "I'm sorry, I don't understand why I reacted so badly. It's just watching that girl die… I know it wasn't you. It just hit me hard."

Katherine pressed her lips against Spencer's. "It okay to be upset love," she said. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

Katherine pulled Spencer into her side and kissed her forehead as she felt the girl shake slightly from crying. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I'm right here," she whispered. Spencer moved to straddle Katherine. She bent down and pressed her lips to Katherine's in a desperate need to be close to her vampire. Her fingers tangled in Katherine's long, curly hair.

She pulled the vampire against her body and moaned as Katherine kissed back and grabbed her waist. She whimpered in disappointment when Katherine pushed her away lightly. "Spence, wait," she said but Spencer kissed her again and cupped her cheek. She flipped them around and pulled Katherine on top of her, making the vampire grab her hips to steady herself. "Spencer, wait," Katherine said again, as she pushed away again. The others were right downstairs, waiting to hear what they had learned. They couldn't do this now, but Spencer wasn't having it.

"Please, I need this," she whispered, looking into Katherine's eyes. Katherine sighed and Spencer knew she had won. She pulled Katherine down again and reconnected their lips. She moaned as Katherine traced her lower lip with her tongue, asking for entrance, which she easily granted. Katherine slowly but passionately kissed her as her hands ran down to Spencer's waist and pulled on the hem of her shirt lightly. She sat up and pulled Spencer with her and disconnected their lips and tugged the shirt up, and then softly pushed her back down. She pulled her own shirt off and straddled Spencer's waist, making the younger girl moan loudly.

Katherine moved her mouth to Spencer's neck and started sucking on her pulse point as her hands moved down to Spencer's jeans and unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. She moved her mouth down her collarbone and started nipping and sucking on the girl's stomach. All Spencer could do was lie back and watch as she panted.

Katherine softly tugged on Spencer's jeans and gently pulled them down, kissing her thighs and legs as she removed them and her underwear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Katherine whispered softly, and Spencer nodded rapidly.

"Please," she moaned, and Katherine nodded as she bent down and took a slow lick up Spencer's center. Spencer moaned loudly as her hips bucked up softly. Katherine moved her hand to Spencer's thigh as the other moved to enter the girl softly, making Spencer moan loudly. "Please….. More," she moaned as her own hands moved to her breasts and she squeezed them over her bra.

Katherine increased her pressure on her tongue and moved her fingers slightly faster, making Spencer's hips thrust up softly. "Oh my god Katherine," she moaned as she fell closer and closer to the edge. She felt as if she was on fire but as if she was underwater at the same time. She looked down at Katherine and moaned louder as she watched her girlfriend's head bob up and down, and one of her hands left her breasts and moved to wrap her fingers in the silky brown tresses.

"Katherine," she moaned as she started feeling her muscles convulse throughout her body, and Katherine looked up and their eyes connected at the same time as Katherine moved her mouth to suck on Spencer's clit softly, which set Spencer off. Spencer screamed out Katherine's name as she came, her hips bucking up uncontrollably and her hand tightening in Katherine's hair. Slowly her hips stopped and her hand loosened, and Katherine placed a single kiss on Spencer's center that made the girl shiver before kissing her way back up Spencer.

Spencer pulled Katherine into a soft kiss and moaned as she tasted herself on the other girl's tongue. "I love you," Spencer whispered as her hand moved down to Katherine's jeans. She started to unbutton them but Katherine caught her hand.

"I'm fine love, go to sleep," she said, pecking Spencer on the lips one last time before removing her jeans and lying down by her. She pulled the comforter over them and pulled Spencer into her as the younger girl fell asleep.

Katherine soon joined her.


	20. Showtime

Spencer and Katherine walked downstairs hand in hand. Stefan, Damon and Elena were gathered in the living room watching TV. The others had left hours ago when they realized Katherine and Spencer weren't coming down to share what they learned. "I have to burn those sheets now," Damon said not looking up from the program.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pulled Spencer close to her. "Leave them alone," Elena said whacking Damon's arm.

"How are you doing?" Stefan asked Spencer. After his conversation with Katherine he understood the older vampire better and he felt bad for the both of them. "When you got back you were pretty shaken up."

"I'm fine," Spencer said. "Seeing that girl being…" she started shaking and Katherine held her close, whispering Bulgarian words of reassurance in Spencer's ear. She leaned against Katherine. "It was hard but I'm okay. We now know why a Petrova doppelganger is needed."

"The blood of what I'm guessing is the first doppelganger was used for the curse," Katherine finished. "The moonstone seems to bind the curse."

Spencer nodded. "Klaus' mother turned her children into vampires after her youngest son was mauled by a werewolf," Spencer explained. "Esther was desperate to protect her children and her husband pressured her into it. Everything went well until Klaus drained and killed his first victim. That's when the werewolf curse was triggered."

"Wait, Klaus is a werewolf?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yes," Spencer told him. "His mother had an affair with a werewolf in town. Klaus hadn't triggered the curse until he became a vampire. Once his step-father found out about Klaus be a werewolf he demanded that Esther bind his werewolf side otherwise he would kill Klaus."

"The witch should have let him kill Klaus," Damon muttered.

Spencer shook her head. "You don't actually believe that," Spencer said.

Damon stared at her. "If it wasn't for him then Elena wouldn't be in danger right now," he said.

"Let me give you a little history lesson," Spencer said. "Klaus turned a girl who turned Rose, who then turned Katherine and Katherine turned-"

"Us," Stefan finished. "So without Klaus we would all be dead," he glanced at Elena, "including Elena. She would have died in that car accident. Jeremy may not have survived the death of his family. Damon would never have changed Caroline."

Spencer glanced at Katherine. "I would be traumatized for the rest of my life," she muttered.

Katherine's arms tightened around Spencer's waist. "I would never let that happen," she said firmly.

"Can we make up our minds here?" Damon asked. "Do we hate him or do we like him?"

"We hate him," Katherine said firmly. "The fact that we are all alive because of him doesn't change what he is and what he's done."

"Okay," Stefan said slowly. "So Klaus' mother put the curse on him to bind his werewolf side and now Klaus wants to unbind that curse?"

"Yes," Spencer said. "The moonstone was used to bind the curse along with the Petrova blood. That's why they are needed to break the curse. The werewolf and vampire are self-explanatory. The witch is needed to undo the curse but Esther was a powerful witch. He would need someone equally powerful to undo the curse without dying in the process."

"Who has the power to undo the curse?" Elena asked curious.

"I can only think of two, maybe three," Spencer said hesitantly. "My sisters when they are together and… me. If Bonnie had more practice it's possible she would be powerful enough to break the curse."

"Shit," Katherine swore angrily. "If Klaus finds out he will try to use you to break the curse."

"He will try but won't succeed," Spencer said. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her. "The only way I would help is if he compelled me and he can't compel me."

"If Katherine was in danger," Elena injected. "You would help him then."

Spencer turned to Katherine and the others had their answer. When it came to Katherine there was nothing Spencer wouldn't do, including making a deal with the devil.

"So now we know what Klaus is planning," Stefan said as an attempt to change the conversation away from the witch possibly betraying them. "How do we stop him?"

"I don't know," Spencer sighed sitting on the couch next to Elena. "Klaus is less dangerous as long as he can't break the curse. I have the moonstone and without that he is stuck."

"So he's going to target you regardless of what we do," Katherine muttered, clearly not happy.

A vision came to the young witch just as she nodded her head. Katherine was kneeling in front of her, hands on Spencer's thighs, in the blink of an eye. "What is it?"

"Willow," Spencer said rubbing her head. "I saw her talking to Klaus. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were together. I think… I think she's helping him in hopes of getting close to me."

Katherine hand's tightened on Spencer's thighs. Spencer winced at the pain. She had no doubt Katherine's hands were going to leave bruises. "How does Klaus know about you already?" Katherine asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe your name came up and they agreed to team up," Spencer suggested. "Klaus gets you and Willow gets me."

"Does this Willow person have the power to do the ritual?" Elena asked.

"When I first met her I would have said no. She's a Wiccan so she gets her magic from the Earth. It's very limited so Wiccan's are generally weaker than those born with magic, like me and Bonnie. But now, it looks like she absorbed a lot of dark magic and because of that she is very unstable."

"And unstable means dangerous even if she lacks power," Stefan said remembering his own time as the Ripper.

"Yes," Spencer said. "The thing is, a ritual like that, if you're not magically strong enough to do it, it will kill you. I don't know if she knows that but I doubt Klaus will care."

"So can she do the ritual or not?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know," Spencer admitted. "She might but able to but she might not. It all depends. Judging by how she looks, she has very little control over her magic. If the ritual doesn't kill her the magic definitely will."

"So what do we do next?" Elena asked curious.

"Figure out how to kill an Original," Damon suggested.

Spencer nodded. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Damon is right," Spencer said. "We can't do anything until we figure out how to kill them."

"We should start training," Katherine said. She looked between Elena and Spencer. "Spencer and Elena are in the middle of this even though I wish it wasn't so. They should learn to fight and kill vampires, without magic," she added when she noticed her girlfriend was about to protest, "it would be good for the others to learn too. I doubt Caroline can fight well, even if she is a vampire."

"Good idea," Stefan agreed. "It's a lot harder for us to fight someone older. It would be good for all of us. Would you like to organize it?" he asked Katherine.

Katherine nodded. "I will get Annabelle to help. She is the oldest out of all of us and will have more experience. Pearl made sure she was well trained." Her heart ached for her dead friend but she didn't speak of it.

Spencer cocked her head to the side. She could feel Katherine's pain at the mention of Pearl. Spencer put her hands over Katherine's. "It's not your fault love," Spencer said softly. "You didn't kill her."

"I should have stayed and kept her from being stuck in that tomb," Katherine said. "It was my fault the vampires got caught. If Pearl wasn't in the tomb Annabelle wouldn't have come back to save her and she wouldn't have been killed."

"And Jeremy would still be miserable," Elena added. Katherine stared at her. "I'm not saying I'm happy Pearl is dead because I'm not. She was kind and she helped me make extra bracelets for my friends and family. But if Pearl wasn't in the tomb Anna would never have come here and I don't know what would have happened to Jeremy."

"Fair enough," Katherine commented.

"So do we find this witch and kill her before she can do anything?" Damon asked eager at the idea.

"I don't know where she is," Spencer admitted. "And I don't think she knows where I am. When Katherine and I left California I cast a spell to hide me from Willow and others. The only way Willow can find me is if she runs into me somewhere. But if she's working with Klaus it's possible she already knows where I am."

"Is there a way to find her?" Stefan asked.

Spencer shook her head. "A locator spell or scrying would work but I need something of hers to do it," she said. "We will just have to wait until she shows up. For now there's nothing to worry about since Klaus is missing the moonstone and the doppelganger."

Spencer checked her phone. It was too late to do anything now. "We can start tomorrow," Spencer said. "It's too late today so we might as well get some rest."

Spencer took Katherine's hand and the two disappeared before the other three could say anything. The two women changed and went to sleep.

The next day everyone was gathered in the backyard of the Salvatore Boarding House. Today was the first day of their training. Everyone needed the help, regardless as to whether they were a vampire, witch or human.

"Alright," Anna said getting everyone's attention. "We are going to pair everyone up and see how they do. First rule, no magic or no vampire powers unless I say so. We will be training everyone to fight witches and vampires but right now we just want to get the basics done. I'll call you up two at a time and we will do a mock fight. The winners will be pitted against each other to see who the number one is."

"What does the winner get?" Damon questioned rolling his eyes.

"They get to live," Katherine said. "This isn't about winning a prize Damon. It's about survival."

"Katherine's right," Anna said. "The prize is your life. Alright then, Katherine, Spencer you two are up first."

The two lovers made their way to the open area Anna had cleared. "Alright, first one to put the other in a kill shot wins. No magic, no vampire abilities."

The woman nodded. "On a count of three. One. Two. Three. Go."

The lovers circled each other. "Come on love, take your best shot," Katherine taunted.

"Mind games don't work on me Katerina," Spencer said rolling her eyes. "I can feel you. You don't want to do this. You're afraid of hurting me, but you're even more afraid of losing me."

Katherine glared at her girlfriend. She wasn't thrilled she told everyone what she was feeling. She stalked toward her girlfriend and swung her fist. Spencer ducked and easily dodged the attack. They continued fighting with their fists, each blocking the others attack.

Katherine was getting fed up with the stalemate and kicked her leg out to knock Spencer on the ground. Spencer noticed and jumped to avoid being tripped. When she jumped she shot four feet off the ground. "Cheater," Katherine yelled. "You're not supposed to use magic."

"This isn't me," Spencer said confused as to why she was suddenly levitating. As soon as she finished speaking she was thrown into the tree across the yard. She bounced off the tree and collapsed on the ground.

Katherine ran at vampire speed to her girlfriend. Her head was cut and she was breathing hard. She couldn't tell if there were any broken bones but Katherine didn't wait to find out. She bit her wrist and pressed it against her lover's mouth. "Drink," she instructed softly.

Spencer couldn't move. Her entire body hurt and she could tell she had at least two broken bones. If the pain didn't go away soon she knew she was in trouble. Her lips immediately attached to Katherine's wrist and she sucked down the warm liquid as quickly as she could, anything to get rid of the pain.

Katherine had to tug her wrist out of her girlfriend's mouth. She helped Spencer to her feet once the blood healed her wounds. "What the hell was that?" Damon asked. "Why did you throw yourself into a tree?"

"I didn't do that," Spencer said. Spencer was holding onto Katherine. She looked around the backyard. "There's another witch here." She focused on the witch that had to be close by. She felt anger and hatred. If it wasn't for the practice she had dealing with other people's emotions it would have knocked her to the ground. "Willow's here."

"Where?" Katherine growled looking around.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know," she said frustrated. "Come on, let's see if we can find her."

"I'll help," Stefan offered.

"Me too," Tyler said stepping toward. "You could use a werewolf's sense of smell."

They walked out the small gate on the side of the Boarding House. "Do you sense her?" Katherine asked.

"Barely," Spencer said. "The dark magic is blocking her. Come on out Willow, I know you're there," Spencer yelled.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Katherine demanded.

"I have two vampires and a werewolf on my side," Spencer said. "I think I'll be fine. Besides, she wants to torture me first and make me suffer."

Katherine and Stefan's heads turned in the direction of the footsteps they heard. "Spencer," Willow greeted.

She looked just as bad as Spencer saw in her premonition. Her hair and eyes were pitch black with noticeable black veins. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler antagonizing a vengeful witch is not the smartest idea," Stefan said.

Willow muttered something under her breath and flicked her wrist. A thick rope shot toward Spencer. She orbed out of the way. "Do you really think you can beat me that easily?" Spencer laughed. She loved to fight. She loved the adrenaline rush she got when someone tried to kill her. But she knew if she wasn't careful she would lose herself again.

"Shut up," Willow hissed, shooting pure dark magic at the other girl.

"Poor little Willow, did the big bad witch kill your filthy little mutt boyfriend?" Spencer taunted.

"Hey," Tyler said glaring at the witch. Spencer rolled her eyes and Katherine smacked him.

"Shut up," Willow hissed again.

"You can't beat me," Spencer said. "Your Wiccan powers are nothing compared to that of one who is born a witch. Go home and you can live." Willow shot more dark magic at the witch in her anger. Spencer sighed. So much for that.

"I will kill you," Willow said. "And I will take the vampire bitch to him."

Spencer glared at Willow. "What do you think will happen after you kill me?" Spencer asked. "You can't break the curse. It will kill you and I bet Klaus knows that. Klaus knows I can and will kill you. He just doesn't care."

"No," Willow shrieked, shooting what looked like an energy ball at Spencer.

Spencer yawned and stepped aside. "Come on Willow you have to try harder than that," Spencer laughed.

Willow shot off several more balls of pure dark magic. One flew a little too close to Spencer's head for Katherine's liking. "Quit playing with the bitch and kill her," Katherine growled.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend," Willow said. "You have no problem with murdering innocent people after all."

"Is this your master plan Willow?" Spencer asked dodging another bolt of dark magic. "You are going to try pissing me off? Because you are not doing a good job."

Willow shrugged. "If it helps me kill you then why not," she said. "You think you are so innocent in all this. That you accidently killed Oz. That you are just a victim. You're not," she spat. "You manipulate everything and everyone around you, just like Klaus. At least with Klaus we know where we stand."

Spencer froze at Willows words. It did exactly what Willow wanted. It distracted the witch. Willow shot another bolt at dark magic at Spencer. This time the bolt hit her in the chest. She flew back and crumbled on the ground.

Willow grinned triumphantly when she saw Spencer didn't try to get up. Katherine ran to Spencer's side, ignoring the homicidal witch. "Spence," Katherine said shaking her girlfriend. She could hear a faint heartbeat and it scared her.

After a few seconds Spencer's heartbeat got stronger and stronger. She climbed off the ground and her black eyes locked with Willow's black eyes. "I think that went something like this," Spencer said before shooting the same dark magic back at Willow.

Willow's eyes widened in shock and horror as she leapt out of the way. "How did you do that?" Willow demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Spencer smirked.

"Spencer," Katherine called. Spencer turned to her girlfriend. "Kill her and be done with it. There's no need to torture the pathetic excuse of a witch." Katherine stepped toward Spencer. She didn't fear the witch who was starting to lose control. "I can think of better things for us to do." She ran her hand underneath Spencer's shirt.

Spencer's eyes faded back to green and she sighed. She summoned an athame and threw it at Willow. It pierced her heart before Willow could realize what was going on. She stared at the blade in surprise before dropping to the ground, dead.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," Katherine sang. Spencer rolled her eyes. The witch waved her hand and the body disappeared. Katherine didn't ask where the body went. She didn't particularly care.

"Now what?" Stefan asked. He and Tyler had stayed out of the witch's way during the fight.

"Body is gone," Spencer said shrugging. "I would have sent it to Klaus but I don't know where he is so it's now at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

Klaus Mikaelson watched Katerina and her witch from a distance. The witch was just as powerful as Willow and Elijah had said. The death of Willow mattered little to Klaus. He knew Willow would never be able to complete the ritual. On the other hand, this other witch could and he was going to make her.

The question was how did he get her alone?


	21. Darkness Released

A few days after Willow's death Spencer was getting stir crazy. Katherine was driving her insane. She loved the vampire, she really did, but if her lover didn't stop watching her every move she was going to lock her in the Salvatore cellar and leave her there.

She had to get away for a bit. Just an hour would be nice. She crawled out of the bed she shared with her girlfriend and walked to the bedroom door. She went to the kitchen to leave a note in case Katherine woke up before she returned.

Spencer left the house and walked along the street. She had no destination in mind but that didn't bother her. It felt nice to be out.

Spencer was about halfway to town when she felt someone following her and it wasn't Katherine. The emotions were too chaotic for it to be Katherine. But she had no idea who it could be. She whipped around and came face to face with Klaus. Before she could react he knocked her out.

When Spencer woke up she was lying on the couch in a house she didn't recognize. She struggled to remember what had happened. She remembered going for a walk and someone was following her. Then it came to her. Klaus had been following her. He had knocked her out and brought her here.

Spencer jumped up and tried to sneak out of the house, using magic to escape didn't cross her mind, but Klaus stopped her. "Don't move," Klaus compelled the witch before she could leave.

Spencer struggled against the orders. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She had thought Originals couldn't compel her. Obviously that hadn't worked out too well because she was now stuck. No matter how hard she fought she couldn't break the compulsion.

"Well, well, well," Klaus muttered. "What to do with Katerina's little toy? I was going to kill you and send your mangled body to her but Elijah gave me a better idea. Thanks to you I am now in need of a witch." Klaus locked eyes with Spencer. "Unleash your dark side love."

Spencer tried not to do what he said but like the last compulsion she couldn't resist. She closed her eyes and called forth the power that caused so many problems before. All her fears and inhibitions, everything that made her who she was, were stripped away.

When she opened her eyes they were pitch black. Klaus was surprised but did his best to hide it. "You freed me," Spencer muttered in a low voice. She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She struggled with the compulsion to not move. "Care to let me go?"

"Not yet love," Klaus told her.

Spencer cocked her head to the side. "I can break free," Spencer told him. "You freed an evil that you have no control of."

"I have a proposition for you," Klaus said finally. It was a possibility that he wouldn't have control over Spencer but he had a plan.

"Why should I listen to you?" Spencer questioned. "I'm older and stronger than you."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm over a thousand years old love," he said.

Spencer laughed. "Over thirty five hundred years ago representatives of good and evil tried to contain me," Spencer said. "They succeeded, for a while. Until Spencer was born and I broke free. She was the only one that could host me without eventually burning out."

"So you are not her?" Klaus questioned. Now he was confused and wondering what he had done.

"I am a part of her," Spencer said, breaking the compulsion and walking over to the couch. She sat down and crossed her legs. Klaus was surprised, impressed, and reminded of his sister Rebekah. He had never seen someone be able to break through his compulsion. "The dark part, the soulless part. Her anger, hatred and pain fed me and I grew until I became my own person. I broke free for a while when her sister was killed but those damned witches locked me away and I didn't get to play much," she pouted. "But you set me free. Why did you set me free?"

"I have a need for a witch of your caliber," Klaus said. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses before sitting in the chair across from Spencer. He poured them both a shot.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me Niklaus Mikaelson," Spencer warned accepting the glass.

"You know my full name," Klaus said surprised.

"Spencer has been researching you," Spencer said. "She wants to protect her vampire lover."

"Katerina," Klaus muttered. "Damned woman is always causing problems."

"And she will continue to cause problems unless she is eliminated," Spencer pointed out.

"You want to kill Katerina," Klaus asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't you love her?"

Spencer laughed. "My weaker half does. I don't feel anything but loathing toward her. She is the only one with the power to break through my control. As long as she is alive she is a threat to my control. With her dead this vessel will become mine, permanently."

"Then kill her," Klaus said. "I want her dead anyway and I can't think of anything better than having her lover kill her."

"Very well," Spencer said. "It will be done."

She didn't move from her spot. Instead she levitated the scotch bottle over to them and poured them both another shot. "Well?" Klaus demanded impatiently.

Spencer chuckled. "Patience Original," she scolded. "It's not just about killing Katerina. It's about making her suffer. I want her to suffer."

Klaus nodded in approval. As long as she was killed he didn't mind making her suffer first. In fact he encouraged it. "The human doppelganger must survive," Klaus warned. "That is my only demand."

Spencer shrugged. "The human doppelganger means nothing. If you want her alive she will live," Spencer said. "So what is it you want from me? Why did you free me?"

"I need something from you," Klaus said. "Other than Katerina's death."

"I'm listening," Spencer said, running her finger over the rim of the shot glass.

"I need a witch to break the curse," Klaus said. "Then again you already knew that if your weaker side has been researching me. If you help me break the curse I will help you."

"And what could I possibly need your help with?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow at the Original.

"Power," Klaus said, smirking as Spencer's face lit up. "You can rule with me, as my Queen. With our combined power the world will bow before us. We will be unstoppable."

"Not yet," Spencer disagreed, setting the glass down. "There are still three that will stand in our way, the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones," Klaus repeated. "I know of them. I met their ancestor, Melinda Warren, years ago back in the 1600s. How would they stand in our way? Are they around Virginia?"

"No, they are in California, San Francisco to be exact," Spencer told him. "But they are Spencer's estranged sisters. They parted ways after Spencer chose Katerina over them."

"Spencer is one of the Charmed Ones," Klaus said in disbelief. His eye's widened in realization. "It can't be. She is the Fourth Sister?"

"Bingo," Spencer smirked. "Before we can do anything we will need to dispose of the Charmed Ones. Their power is about equal to Spencer's, no match for mine, but they are still dangerous."

"Fine," Klaus agreed. "After the curse is broken we will kill the Charmed Ones."

Spencer laughed. "It won't be that easy," Spencer said. "They are skilled, plus each has a special power. Still killing an Original isn't easy. Spencer never figured it out. Odds are the witches won't either."

"I plan on making hybrids," Klaus informed her. "We will use them to help." He drained what was left of his glass. "What should I call you?"

"Spencer works," Spencer replied with a shrug. "I have no real name." She stood up and sat her glass down. "I will be back when the vampire is dead."

"Wait," Klaus said standing. "Katerina has something that belongs to me, a moonstone. I need you to bring it back. It's needed for the curse."

"Ah yes, the moonstone," Spencer said. "Spencer has it protected. I will bring it back."

She didn't wait for him to comment. She shimmered away using a power she had stolen from a demon.

Spencer went to the home she shared with Katherine first to pick up the moonstone before heading to the Boarding House. She then appeared in the entry of the Boarding House. There was at least three people in the house including Katerina Petrova.

She waved her hand and all the doors locked. There was no getting out. Katherine had nowhere to hide. "Spencer," Katherine exclaimed appearing in front of the witch. "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for over two hours."

Spencer shrugged. "I was out for a walk," Spencer said, wondering how long she could pretend to be Spencer before Katherine noticed something was wrong. Unfortunately she underestimated the vampire.

Katherine took a step forward and frowned. "What's wrong with you?" Katherine asked as Damon, Elena and Stefan walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"There's something wrong," Katherine said. "Spencer." Spencer blinked and her eyes were black. "Oh no. Spencer, come back to me."

"Spencer has left the building," Spencer said with a grin.

"No," Katherine protested, shaking her head. She refused to believe it. There was no way Spencer was gone. It just wasn't possible. "It's not possible. You wouldn't do that."

"I would if I had no choice," Spencer countered. "Let me tell you a little story. Spencer decided you were too overbearing and went for a walk. She wasn't being cautious enough and Klaus found her." Elena gasped. "Klaus then decided, because Spencer killed his witch, that he needed a new one so he freed me."

"He compelled you," Katherine realized. "But that's not possible. Spencer can't be compelled."

"Why, because you and one of the Originals can't compel her?" Spencer asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "It was foolish of her to think she was safe and because of that she no longer controls her body."

"If you are not Spencer then who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Ah I see the youngest Salvatore is smarter than he looks." Spencer eyed Stefan. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "I could protect you Salvatore. You could live by my side."

Stefan shuddered under her touch as her magic seeped into his veins. Damon recognized the change in his brother immediately but Katherine, who was in denial about her girlfriend and Elena, who was staring at the two in horror, had no idea what was going on.

"You still haven't told me who you are," Stefan remarked as his body relaxed under her touch.

"I am the thing darkness fears," Spencer announced. "Some call me the Hollow while other mistake me for the First Evil. I have no name but you can call me Spencer." Stefan shifted uncomfortably. He was hungry but he couldn't hurt the one who freed him. "What is wrong Stefan?"

"Hungry," he replied.

"Give me a few more minutes and I will take you where you can feed to your heart's content," Spencer requested.

"What did you do to him?" Elena demanded.

"I set him free," Spencer replied. "For too long he fought against his nature but no more."

"You set the Ripper free," Damon exclaimed angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Of course I do," Spencer snapped. "1917, the last time I was free, I heard rumors of a vampire that massacred an entire town. It took me a while but I figured out it was none other than Stefan Salvatore. It was surprising because I had thought Angelus had lost his soul again, but no such luck. Angelus prefers a more poetic approach to killing, which is nice for certain people," she glanced at Katherine, "but I have to say I prefer Stefan's more brutal approach." Spencer walked over to Katherine and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry lover, I have no desire to kill you quickly, where would the fun be in that?"

Katherine's heart broke at the words and Elena grabbed her hand. In the matter of minutes they had both lost their lovers and while losing Stefan was terrible Katherine had lost her soul mate. Not only that her soul mate wanted to kill her, slowly and painfully.

Spencer grabbed ahold of Stefan and they disappeared.

"What the fuck," Damon yelled punching a hole in the wall.

"Damon," Elena scolded. He looked at her and she nodded toward Katherine.

"Fuck," he whispered dropping to the ground with his head in his hands. He wasn't Stefan's biggest fan but when his brother returned to normal this was going to kill him. "What do we do?"

Katherine didn't say anything. She was still staring at the spot where Spencer had left. "Damon, help me get her to the couch," Elena requested.

Damon still didn't like Katherine but he felt bad for her. He climbed off the ground and helped Elena get her to the couch. "What do you need?" Damon asked softly. He needed to snap Katherine out of this so they could get Spencer and Stefan back because if Spencer stayed on Team Klaus they were all screwed.

"I'll make some coffee," Elena said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Katherine," Damon said, sitting beside his former lover. "What do you need from us? What can we do to help?"

"I-I don't know," Katherine whispered brokenly. "My link to her is broken. I don't know if it's permanent or not but I can't feel her, not even a little. I don't know what to do Damon. She's gone. She's going to kill me and you know what the worst part is?" Damon shook his head. "I don't even care," Katherine continued. "The only thing that crossed my mind was 'make it quick.' Not that she will. She admires Angelus too much to consider my death quick."

"You can't give up," Damon urged. He couldn't believe the words he was saying but he had to make Katherine fight: for herself, for Spencer and for Elena. "You're Katherine Fucking Pierce. You don't just sit back and wait to die. You fight. Find a way to get your girl back."

Katherine turned to Damon and he winced at the haunted look in her eyes. "You heard her, Spencer is gone. There is nothing to fight for."

"Isn't this like the other times? Where she's still there, just blocked?" Damon questioned.

Katherine shook her head. "The other times Spencer still had control," Katherine explained.

"She has to be there somewhere," Damon argued. "If we… well you could break through, she would be back to normal."

Katherine snorted. "She's even more powerful now than she was before," Katherine told him. "I don't even know what powers she has. I had no idea she had the power to turn Stefan back into the Ripper. We are screwed Damon. I can't help her." Katherine looked thoughtful. "But I may know someone who can. We need Bonnie."

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Stefan asked looking around. They were in a small town but it wasn't Mystic Falls.<p>

"Welcome to Tennessee," Spencer said. "Where in Tennessee I don't know and don't care. You need to feed, so have fun."

Stefan smirked. They were in a small town full of people and he had permission to eat them all. His eyes locked on a pretty female, about sixteen. In the blink of an eye he grabbed her and ran back to where Spencer was waiting. He didn't wait for Spencer to tell him it was okay. He sunk his fangs into the girl's neck, his hand over her mouth so she didn't scream for help, not that it mattered. He was going to kill them all anyway. He dropped the dead body and moved onto the next person he found.

An hour later Stefan had a long trail of dead bodies. He had his fill of blood and women. He offered Spencer a spot in his bed but the dark witch declined. She had no need for sex. She didn't have the emotions that craved it. Quite frankly she didn't have many emotions.

Spencer watched Stefan sleep. The vampire had a long night and finally passed out around four in the morning. While Stefan slept, Spencer plotted. Allowing Stefan to indulge his dark side was reward for his loyalty so she didn't mind hanging around while he rested.

The dark witch was pulled from her thoughts when Stefan groaned and rolled over. "Morning," he greeted. He sat up and looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"You killed a rich man and this is his house," Spencer shrugged. "I figured nothing is too good for a king and his queen."

Stefan grinned and sped over to Spencer. He stroked her cheek but she pulled away from him. "So what is the plan for today?"

"I need you to make some vampires for me," Spencer told him.

"Okay," Stefan readily agreed. "Why? Am I not enough for you?"

"I need you by my side Stefan," Spencer told him. Stefan grinned. "These other vampires will be charged with protecting Elena Gilbert."

"Elena," Stefan repeated. "Why protect her? She's just a human. She's nothing more than food."

"Klaus wants her alive and alive she will be," Spencer said.

Stefan searched the dresser for some new clothes. "You're working for Klaus?" he asked.

Spencer walked over to Stefan and cupped his cheek. "Klaus freed me," Spencer reminded him. "I owe him." She removed her hand and turned away. "However, once he gets what he wants, and I in turn get what I want, I see no reason not to kill him and take over."

"What is it you want?" Stefan asked curious. He pulled on some jeans and groaned when he found out they were skinny jeans. Unfortunately he didn't have any other choice on clothes.

"World domination," Spencer said shrugging. Stefan stared at her. "I want Spencer's damned sisters removed from this Earth. They were the ones that broke my control last time. I won't give them the chance to do it again. I want total control of this vessel."

"So killing Katherine, that's part of your plan for total control?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Spencer agreed. "Killing Katherine will be the most fun I've had in a while. I wonder…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It's time to find an old friend Stefan."


End file.
